New Perspective
by xXxShonxXx
Summary: Katarina Love makes her return after a shoulder injury kept her out for 6 months. Being back on the road isn't everything she hoped it would be. Seth/Oc
1. New Perspective

Character Bio :

Name: Katarina Love

Age:25 (DOB 2/14/1992)

Hometown: Philadelphia,Pennsylvania

Personality: She's smart, calculated, conceded, and loyal. She's not the most social person but she treats the few people she's close to like family. She's not afraid to fight anyone and is a queen at holding grudges. She considers herself "The Queen Of wrestling" and makes it her duty to prove that every single night

Portrayed by: Blac Chyna

Description: Long black curly hair, light brown eyes, 5'8, nose piercing along with a small heart tattoo on her shoulder

Companies prior to WWE: Chikara, CZW, WSU, Shimmer

Main Roster Debut: February 24th, 2014 (Raw after Elimination Chamber)

Style:Highflyer/Powerhouse

Finishers: LoveLock Down (Liontamer), Lovebuster (F5), Cupid's Bow (Shiranu)

* * *

 _Raw October 16th, 2017_

"You ready for tonight?" Seth asked rubbing my shoulders, I smirk as we both stare at our reflections in the mirror.

"I'm always ready to kick ass babe."

"That's my girl." He replies kissing me on the forehead, my smile dropped when I took another look at the shield gear.

"I don't trust them for shit." I admitted, Seth had betrayed them yes it was awhile ago but Dean especially was super pissed off about the whole thing.

"Well I do." Seth replied I held my tongue and nodded."I'll see you after."

"Okay, be careful out there." I replied pulling him into a tight hug." I'll be back here out of sight waiting for my moment."

"If you want to ruin the element of surprise you have right now, be my guest and come along." Seth replied sarcastically.

"So sassy." I said snorting."Go before they start without you." Seth gave me a small smile before leaving our locker room. With a sigh I plopped down and took a seat on the couch, I had plenty of time to devise my plan. Alexa on our last match on Smackdown made it her mission to take me out, and she succeeded. I spent 6 months side lined with a torn rotator cuff unbeknownst to her, I was informed last week I'd be heading to RAW.

* * *

The show really drags on when you're just sitting in the back, I changed out of my dress and heels, and into a pair of blue high waisted skinny jeans, a Seth Freakin Rollins croptop and black timberland boots. I tied my long dark hair up into a ponytail as I watched the last seconds of Seth & Deans match, Ambrose put Cesaro away with a Dirty Deeds to retain their Tag Team Championship. Shortly after Seth came back to the lock with Dean & Roman in tow.

"Look who it is." Roman smiled, as I looked up from the TV, Dean gave me a nod and the two sat down on the chairs not to far away from me.

"Roman, Dean." I said with a tight smile turning my attention back to the tv, Alexa's tag match had just started so I should have a few more minutes to kill.

"You've been here all night?" Roman asked, while Dean chuckled."What's funny?"

"She's about to kick Alexa's tight little ass." Dean replied in a duh voice.

"Yeah, I've been watching the show away from everybody nobody but Seth knows I'm on Raw now." I replied with a shrug."I'm going to stomp her face in."

"You know what would be better?"Dean asked with a smirk leaning forward slightly.

"What?"

"You should rip out her extensions."Roman suggested I considered it while Dean growled slightly.

"More than that,embody the CZW spirit." Dean finally said.

"No."Seth said shaking his head."You encourage that and all four of them out there right now will get hurt."

"A small price to pay." I retorted with a shrug as I stood up and moved toward the door."I won't be that vicious but she'll pay trust me." And with that I hurried to the gorilla making sure to let the sound guy know to play my music.

 _Climbing out the back door_

 _Didnt leave a mark_

 _Noone knows it's you,_

The crowd erupted into cheers as I emerged on the stage glaring down into the ring, Alexa took her attention off of Mickie and stared in shock back at me.

"You might wanna turn around." I said pointing behind Alexa who turns herself around right into an iconic Mickie DT, Mickie pinned her while I inched closer to the ring, by the 3 count I was leaning against the apron staring Bliss down.

Mickie and Bayley celebrated for a moment before exiting the ring, I climbed up onto the apron and slithered into the ring. Alexa sat up on her butt and attempted to scoot away from me.

"Katarina!" Alexa said with a fake smile as her back hit the corner."Welcome back so good to see you."

"Its even better to see you." I smirk evilly and pull her out the corner by her hair she lets out a yelp as I toss her into the middle of the ring. Emma tries to slide into the ring to help her but Jojo clocks her in the head with her mic. I turn my attention to Alexa who's slowly getting up holding her hair.

I run at her but she drops down and rolls out the ring, I shrug as she backs right into Mickie who sends her right back into the ring. I pulled her up by the hair and forced her up onto my shoulders before slamming her to the mat with my LoveBuster (F5). My music starts to play again as I leave Alexa crumpled up in pain in the ring.

* * *

"That was amazing sis!" Sasha smiled as soon as I got backstage, she looked a little sore from Alicia's attack but she still had a big grin plastered on her face.

"I know right." I smirk as we begin walking to the locker.

"So you're on Raw now?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, I really miss Nao already." I replied with a frown. I had been friends with Sasha and Jojo since NXT once the Divas Revolution started Naomi became the 4th member to our inseparable clique.

"Me too." She replied, I lightly knocked on the locker unsure of whether or not Roman and Dean were still there.

"You don't have to knock on your own locker babygirl." Roman replied opening up the door.

"Didn't want to walk in and see you guys all in the nude." I said with a shrug as we walked inside.

"Speak for yourself."Sasha smirked.

"Down girl." I joked as I flopped into Seth's lap."Why do I feel like you guys did something evil without me?"

"Curtis asked for it." Dean shrugged taking a swing from his bottle of water.

"I've gotta get ready for my match." Roman said we all uttered a bye/goodluck to him as he left and we turned our attention back to the TV.

"Oh my god I have an idea." Sasha said after we watched Roman's entrance.

"And it is?" Dean asked waiting for her to continue.

"Kurt banned both of you from ringside right?" She asked Seth and Dean both nodded."Katarina isn't banned."

"Absolutely not."Seth said without hesitation.

"She may be into something, I know Miz has something planned." Dean replied siding with Sasha.

"You want to send my girlfriend down into the ring with someone over 200 pounds heavier and a full foot taller than she is?" Seth asked in shock.

"I'm tough but I'm not that tough." I finally replied making Seth sigh in relief, we watched the rest of the match in silence at the end of our seats we all shared matching angered looks as Braun pinned Roman after Kane interfered making him the 5th member for there team this Sunday.

* * *

I decided to travel back to the hotel with Sasha and Jojo, so the guys could start planning for TLC immediately. Sasha was driving while Jojo rode shotgun and I was stretched out in the backseat.

"So are you planning on challenging for the title?" Jojo asked turning down the music.

"If Mickie wins nah." I replied. Mickie James actually helped train me at one point, I had nothing but loyalty to her and wouldn't dare."Although if Alexa somehow retains I'm right at her on Monday."

"Bring it back home to Team Bad girl."Jojo joked.

"Between the four of us, somebodies bringing a title back home." Sasha replied with a snort.

"True that." I smile sipping my Gatorade.

"So how come you got traded to Raw so late?" Jojo finally asked, my smile dropped as I sighed.

"Orton drama."Sasha replied

"Bingo, I actually was backstage at Smackdown live 3 weeks ago." I started before choosing my words."He caused a huge scene, a week later Stephanie calls and says I'm headed to Raw."

"Is he still hung up on you leaving him?" Jojo asked in shock.

"Yup." Sasha and I said at the same time as she pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

Most of the week flew by in a blur since I wasn't scheduled for anything until next week. I helped everyone prep for TLC, I wished I had a spot on the card but I came back at an awkward time so it wasn't really possible. Kurt gave me the option of valeting either Sasha or The Shield but I turned it down since they all had something to prove.

 _TLC 2017_

I arrived to the arena early since Sasha was on the pre-show, I made my way to the Female Superstar's locker room. I stepped into the room and placed my purse down next to Sasha's.

"Kat!"Bayley cried appearing from almost out of nowhere and engulfing me in a tight hug."I haven't seen you since Mania."

"I missed you too Bayley." I laughed as she finally released me. Dana gave me a nod before turning her attention back to her phone.

"So how do you like Raw so far? Are you happy? How's life?" Bayley asked quickly, the girl was full of energy and it was the most adorable thing ever. I hooked arms with her and we walked out the locker.

"Its okay, I really miss Naomi and Becky though" I said with a small smile as we headed toward catering."I'm pretty happy though, life's great right now."

"Great, I'm really happy you're back." Bayley grinned as we finally made it to catering. I spotted Jojo talking to Renee while an angry looking Emma stomped her way over to her.

"I'll be right back." I said walking over to the trio while Bayley grabbed something to eat. Emma was about to get into Jojo's face when I got over to the two.

"Emma back up." Jojo warned her pretty face twisted up in annoyance, while Renee looked nervously between the two attempting to keep them apart.

"How about you make me!" Emma yelled trying to shove at Jojo.

"Emmalina" I smirked as she turned her attention from Jojo to me."You keep trying to fight my girl here and we'll have a problem."

"Do I look like I'm scared of either of you?" Emma spat shoving Renee backwards out the way."When I'm done with Asuka, I'm going to send you back to Smackdown." She jabbed her finger in my face before storming off.

"You know I could have kicked her ass myself." Jojo said with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged as we both looked over Renee."You okay?"

"I'm fine, she barely touched me." Renee said brushing it off.

"Well hopefully I get to kick her ass tomorrow night in your honor." I smiled ignoring the annoyed glare coming from Jojo.

"Why did Emma just walk past us with smoke coming out her ears?" Bayley asked appearing with Sasha, munching on a granola bar.

"I have to go, goodluck Sasha." Renee smiled before walking off.

"She tried to get in my face and Katarina stepped in." Jojo replied sounding annoyed, Sasha gave me a sympathetic look.

"It's my first instinct to defend you guys even if you can defend yourself, sorry Jojo next time I'll let you knock her out." I apologized Jojo, shrugged before smirking.

"Let me wrestle her then instead."

"I'll think about it, she did threaten to send me back to Smackdown." I replied shrugging."However that would keep her from distracting me from going after Alexa."

"I'm gonna go kick Foxy's butt, wish me luck." Sasha smiled hugging us all before walking away. I grabbed a bottle of water and we all sat down by the closest TV to watch her match it was a nice little back and forth but of course Alicia tapped out to the Bank Statement.

"I'm gonna go see what Seth is up to, see you guys later." I slowly stand up smoothing out my dress.

"Bye." Jojo says staring at the TV intently my guess, taking notes since Emma vs Asuka was next up.

"See ya Kat." Bayley hugs me again before sitting back down next to Jojo. I laugh as I turn on my heel and head toward Seth's er, The Shield's lockerroom. My phone vibrates on my chest and I pull it out smiling assuming it's Seth I answer without checking the name.

"Hey babe."

"I'm Babe again, Katarina?" Randy's voice filled my ear making my smile fade as quickly as it appeared.

"Why are you calling me? You got me off Smackdown you don't ever have to hear my voice again." I sneered. We had broken up back in 2016 I was out for a broken wrist compliments of Carmella while Seth was out for his knee injury, despite us being in the authority together we never had a non-business related conversation until then, and the rest was history.

"I can't stop thinking of you." He replied in a low voice making me sigh."Survivor Series is next up, I'll get to see you again."

"Don't call me again." I said hanging up as I got outside of the locker room. I shoved the door open and it hit the wall with a loud bang startling Seth.

"What's wrong with you doll." Dean asked wrapping up his hands.

"Nothing, just got into it with Emma." I swiftly lied, I remembered standing by Randy's side when he attacked Seth while we, were in the Authority I image if the two cross paths again with how messy the break up was, Seth might be a goner.

"Go to Kurt and ask for a match kick her ass tomorrow." Dean replied with a shrug while Seth eyed me skeptically. He'd never seen me get worked up instead of fighting it out then and there.

"Jojo's got it." I replied taking a seat on the lone chair across from Dean.

"Oh I have to see that." Dean replied with a chuckle."She's a such a tiny person."

"Only champions in my clique." I replied flipping my hair."She'll snatch Emma bald."

* * *

Emma as expected lost to Asuka, Alexa sadly retained but Mickie said she wasn't done with her after the match. The Shield (Featuring Kurt Angle) kicked Miz's teams ass so the night wasn't a total fail.

Seth and I cuddled in bed while watching some Netflix, he laughed slightly as he showed me his phone, it featured a series of back and forth tweets from Emma to Jojo and Sasha.

 **EmmaWWE** : I'm gonna make Katarina regret coming to Raw, And I'm going to teach the little ring announcer to stay in her place, INTRODUCING ME!

 **SashaBanksWWE** : - **EmmaWWE** don't be afraid to use the at sign baby

 **ItsJoseann** : **SashaBanksWWE** , **EmmaWWE** sis, she's scared but I've spoken to Kurt and I'm going to make YOU regret not staying in you're place, see you tomorrow night in that ring.

 **EmmaWWE** : Challenge accepted little girl, **ItsJoseann**

 **EmmaWWE** : I love how Katarina's friends came to her defense but she's still nowhere to be found #Pathetic

"Should I even respond?" I asked with an eye roll, here I was trying to enjoy my day and Emma wants to go all Twitter Fingers on us.

"Naomi just shut her down." Seth said before bursting out laughing, he showed me his phone again and my eyes went wide at Naomi's savagery.

 **NaomiWWE** : **XoLoveKat** is clearly in bed with her man on this nice Sunday night like the rest of us. **EmmaWWE #** Bossup #Bitter #AsukaKilledYou

 **XoLoveKat** : **EmmaWWE** , you're a non-factor I don't have to say anything to you. Jojo's gonna KO you while Sas,Nao and I laugh. Now would you mind shutting up you're ruining my Netflix and Chill.

"Put down the phone now." Seth smirked taking his phone back and putting it back down onto the nightstand."Since we're no longer watching Netflix." Seth trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows at me making me giggle before he started to passionately kiss me.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own anything but Katarina Love, and I have to credit the site prowrestlingtranscriptions , because it's where the Shield and AJ styles Vs Miz and The Bar match came from._

* * *

 _Raw October 23rd 2017_

TLC was over, so Survivor Series was now what everybody was prepping for. For years now leading up to the event the shows would attack each other. Randy didn't call me just to piss me off, I'm not sure if he was trying to discretely warn me or what.

"Katarina."Seth called snapping me out of my thoughts, I blinked at him as he held out a wardrobe bag to me."I got you a little gift for tonight, Mikaze whipped it up for me once I found out you were coming back."

I unzipped the bag and chuckled lightly, inside was the thing every fan girl dreamed of, my own Shield gear. It was a smaller version of Seth's vest it looked like it would stop just under my ribs and a pair of black tights with heart shaped cut outs (similar to ones I usually wore).

"I planned on wearing all black tonight." I laughed motioning to my gear (Black leather low cut bustier, matching tights and furry black boots)."I like this more though, I'm wearing my boots with it by the way."

"Wouldn't be Katarina if you didn't add your flair to it." Seth laughed."I need you dressed now you are coming out with us tonight."

"I get to come out with 2 thirds of the Shield while wearing Shield gear? I'm living the dream." I smiled kicking off my heels and pulling my dress over my head. I quickly put the outfit on in case Dean burst in without knocking. I dug in my purse and pulled out my lace fingerless glove I slipped it on before sliding on my signature boots. I wore fluffy black boots most of the time to pay homage to one of my all time favorites and along with Mickie she actually taught me a few tricks.

"You look amazing." Seth grinned looking me over, I flipped my hair and twirled cockily.

"Always baby." I smiled looking at my phone." Can I go and wish Jojo goodluck her match is right after yours and I'm not sure if I'll get to see her?"

"Go ahead, we've got like 5 minutes." He replied sneaking a quick picture of me when I smiled. "Meet us by the stairs we come down."

"No problem see you soon." I kissed him on the cheek before speed walking to the Woman Superstars Locker. I walked in and spotted Jojo dressed in her baby blue gear sitting with Sasha and Bayley who were both also already dressed.

"Damn Kat." Sasha whistles looking over my outfit."That outfit with the curly hair is killing me."

"Please Jojo's the one slaying here, serving looks every damn day." I smirked at Jojo who blushed.

"Have you guys seen Bayley's booty in those tights though." Jojo added making Bayleys face turn bright red.

"Sasha Banks is a goddess." Bayley added as we all burst out laughing.

"But I just came to wish you goodluck just Incase I don't see you after the Shields match." I smiled hugging Jojo."And remember Team Bad etiquette if her extension comes out you have to show that shit off."

"I recommend clipping it into your hair." Sasha suggested.

"Or option two hold it up in the hair and hit that Candice Go Daddy twirl." I said with a wink.

"You guys are so annoying."Alicia said annoyed.

"Yeah no. I'm not even gonna waste my time." I replied forcing myself to let it slide."I have to go but good luck Jojo." I said before leaving the room and making my way over to where Dean and Seth waited.

"There she is."Dean sighs in relief."You know I missed having you cheerlead for us."

"That was one time." I gritted my teeth."And Stephanie made me."

"Still was fun."Dean smiled."Remember that teeny tiny dress she had on Seth."

"I do not want to discus my nip slip." I said, my face turned a bright shade of red, Seth slapped Dean in the back of the head while he chuckled.

"Knock it off, Kurt looks like he's in trouble." Seth said peeking through the door, we see the Miz, Curtis and The Bar start to surround the ring. So Seth and Dean make their way out first with me walking a bit behind Dean. The crowd goes wild when they see me with them. I ignore the fans patting me on the back as we finally get to the bottom of the steps, Dean goes over the barricade first then Seth helps me over before coming over last.

The guys explode in the ring making Miz and co back off, I hang back near the timekeepers area. The Shield's music dies down as the Miz starts to look annoyed. I quickly slip into the ring deciding it would be safer inside than outside it.

"Aw look at you two sucking up to management, my how the mighty Shield has sold out. But in any case you need to realize that the odds are not in your favor once again. What can she do ?" Miz asked smugly, I simply smirk at him.

"You know what Miz? I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kurt said the look on Miz's face was priceless."As a matter of fact I'm gonna schedule a match right now, you." Kurt points to Miz first then Cesaro and Sheamus."Cesaro And Sheamus against Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins and a Superstar that attended TLC last night and decided to stay an extra night." Kurt pointed to the ramp and the arena turned blue as AJ Styles theme hit.

I give Seth a quick peck on the lips before bumping fists with Dean and AJ. Everyone but Seth and Sheamus exit the ring signaling obviously they are the ones starting.

They go into the Collar and Elbow Tie Up. Sheamus hits a side headlock takeover to Seth and then, he drops Seth with a shoulder tackle. I start to pound on the mat as Seth leapfrogs over Sheamus he follows it up with a Crossbody Block for a two count.

Seth lands a spinning heel kick to the midsection of Sheamus, he then starts teeing off on Sheamus in the corner. He makes the tag to Dean. Following a Snap Mare TakeOver, The Shield are using their tandem offense on Sheamus. Ambrose with a elbow drop for a one count. Ambrose bounces Sheamus head on the top turnbuckle. Ambrose transitions into the Corner Mount. Sheamus kicks Ambrose in the jaw. Sheamus tags in Cesaro.

Cesaro connects with a leg drop for a one count. Cesaro applies an arm-bar. Cesaro drives his knee to the gut of Ambrose. Cesaro bodyslams Ambrose for a two count. Cesaro with a right hand to Ambrose. Ambrose responds with a knee strike. Ambrose tags in Seth again . Ambrose lands a Basement Dropkick. Seth follows that with a Running Leg Lariat for a one count.

Rollins applies a hammer lock he then transitions into a wrist lock. Seth tags in Styles. Styles repeatedly chops Cesaro in the chest. Styles rolls Cesaro over for a one count. Styles fights out of the BodySlam Position. Cesaro sends Styles crashing to the outside. Cesaro tags in Miz. Miz kicks Styles in the ribs. Styles responds with a Jaw Breaker. The Bar knocks The Shield off the ring apron. I back up a bit to make sure Dean doesn't land on me before quickly checking on them.

Team Miz are putting the boots to Styles. Rollins drags Cesaro out of the ring. The Shield and Cesaro delivers a Trifecta Crossbody Block to the outside.

They renter the ring and AJ tags Dean in shortly after Miz tags Cesaro in, after some back and forth he has Ambrose in a rear chin lock. Ambrose gets back to a vertical base. Cesaro goes for a PowerSlam, but Ambrose blocks it. Cesaro makes the tag to Sheamus. The Bar drops Ambrose with a Double Thrust Kick for a two count

Sheamus applies a Half Nelson Arm-Bar. Sheamus drives his knee to the midsection of Ambrose. The Bar are cutting the ring in half. Ambrose creates a separation with a Vertical Suplex. Sheamus with a Knee Lift to Ambrose. Ambrose responds with the Lunatic Lariat. Sheamus makes the tag to Miz and Dean tags in Seth who explodes into the ring.

Seth with a SpringBoard Clothesline to Miz, he knocks Sheamus off the ring apron, before connecting with the SlingBlade on Miz. Seth follows that with a BlockBuster. Rollins plants Miz with the Falcon Arrow for a two count.

AJ drops Sheamus with a Pele Kick. Cesaro responds with a Big Boot. Dean clotheslines Cesaro. Miz kicks Dean out of the ring. Rollins clotheslines Sheamus over the top rope. Miz levels Rollins with a Sweeping DDT for a two count.

Miz with a series of IT Kicks to Seth who counters it with a schoolboy for a two count. Miz launches Rollins out of the ring.

Rollins clotheslines Miz and Cesaro tags himself in. Cesaro goes for a Back Body Drop, but Seth lands back on his feet. Making me completely mark out at ring side, his athleticism always amazed me.

Seth makes the hot tag to Aj, he hits the Phenomenal Blitz to Cesaro. Seth follows that with a Sliding Forearm Smash. Styles connects with the Ushigoroshi for a two count. Styles goes for the Styles Clash, but he's distracted Sheamus.

Cesaro drops Styles with a Pop Up European Uppercut for a two count. Rollins dodges a Brogue Kick from Sheamus. Rollins sends Sheamus shoulder first to the steel ring post. The Shield clotheslines Miz over the top rope. The Shield takes out Sheamus and Miz with Stereo Suicide Dives. I grin proudly at them while clapping. AJ then hits his Phenomenal Forearm to secure the win.

AJ's theme plays but abruptly cuts off when Kane uppercuts Seth out of nowhere, I try and run into the ring as he drops Dean with a Big Boot next. The Bar and Miz are stomping on AJ keeping him down. I try to low blow Kane at the same time Seth tries to hit him but he grabs us both by the neck and chokeslams us.

* * *

"What the hell." Seth yelled holding an ice pack to the back of my head."Who does Kane think he is."

"Babe, calm down." I say calmly. Dean didn't come back to the locker with us since he wanted to blow off some steam."I'm okay, you're okay, and Dean is okay relax."

"What if you weren't?" He asked weakly, I gave him a small smile and shrugged.

"I've had worst than a chokeslam, I'm fine." I reassured him he nodded as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm still gonna kick his ass."

"Of course you are babe. Triple power bomb him straight to Hell." I smiled."Wanna hear something amusing though?" I asked turning around slightly to face him.

"What?"

"They threw Braun in the back of a trash truck, he should be so dead right now." I chuckled slightly, Seth looked at me in horror."But yet they're all walking around and I haven't seen a single cop, we won't have to do a thing, Braun is going to tear Kane apart."

"I didn't even think of that." Seth said shaking his head."But it should be time for Jojo's match." He flicked on the TV before tossing the remote back down. Jojo's theme was just now fading out as she and Emma glared at each other.

"If Jojo really pulls this off that would be impressive."Seth said after a few minutes go by with us watching in silence it's extremely even and back and forth as soon as one of them took control the other would counter it almost immediately.

"She will, I always found it funny everyone focused more on Eva when Jojo's even prettier and has more talent." I commented a few more minutes go past and Jojo hits her finisher an inverted facelock transitioned into a double knee backbreaker, we didn't think up a name for it yet since we didn't expect her to use it so soon.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find Dean." Seth said getting up.

"Yeah I'm gonna go to." I say stretching, I hate sitting around before a match I don't know why but it was just always too hard for me.

* * *

"Katarina!" Renee calls out with her microphone in hand, as a cameraman follows closely behind her. She stops in front of me and smiles sweetly at me."Welcome back to Monday Night Raw, I didn't get the chance to speak with you last week."

"Thank you, I'm happy to be back." I smirk flipping my hair.

"Last week you attacked Alexa Bliss, are you making a move for the Women's Championship?" Renee asked making me laugh.

"Alexa dislocated my shoulder 7 months ago, I want revenge, I want to make her suffer. So if taking the title will help then sure. But I'll gladly wait til Mickie's done with her for the belt, making her suffers enough for me."

"Later on you'll face, your friends Sasha Banks and Bayley along with Alicia Fox in a Fatal Four way to become survivor series team captain, what are your thoughts on it?" She asked.

"Win or Lose, I'll still be on the team." I shrugged."And I'll still be the star of the match." Renee nodded as the cameraman finished recording.

"So cool about everything." Renee joked making me laugh as she started walking beside me.

"Seriously though I'm not wrong." I smirk."What did you think of Jojo?"

"She's Amazing, a little tiny curly haired ball of energy." Renee replied as we ended up at the Women's locker (Ugh it's so much easier to call it the Divas locker). For once just about everybody is in here which means the airs full of tension.

"Hey Mickie you so fine." I smile at the sight of my former mentor, she gives me a tight hug before turning her attention to my right shoulder.

"Does it still bother you?"

"Nah, I'm 100%." I lie yes it healed but sometimes it did hurt a little.

"Sorry my motherly instincts kicked in." She laughed.

"How is the baby?" Renee asked.

"Perfect as usual, I miss him." Mickie frowned and as expected Bayley swooped in for the hug. Alexa made a loud scoffing sound before getting up and leaving.

"I can't wait to get my hands on her." I smirk staring at the door she went out of." And she knows that."

"God nobody is scared of you, you narcissistic little girl." Alicia sneered turning her attention away from her mirror."Banging Seth Rollins and Randy Orton does not make you tough get over yourself."

"Uh oh." Nia said scooting away from Alicia at the same time Dana did.

"What!?" Alicia screeched."I'm just saying what we're all thinking."

"Sweetie. I've done more before banging Randy Orton than you've done in ten years." I spat stepping up to her." I've been dominating wrestling for 7 years, you ever hit a bitch with a weed wacker? The hell have you done memorable besides win one title because Melina was injured and plan a wedding? I have more talent in my eyelid than you do in your whole body."

"Yawn!" Alicia retorted seemingly unfazed by my rant, I hated when people tried to claim I slept my way to where I am, any time a female sees any success everybody wants to bring her down with dumb accusations."Nobody cares baby."

"I'll make you care in that ring tonight." I smirk evily a flash of fright crosses Alicia's face for a moment before appearing indifferent.

"Look at you maturing." Dana joked trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah, you last year would have tried to shove that compact down her throat." Bayley said rubbing her neck cringing.

"Oh I'll still do it." I said."I learned crazy from the best."

"You stalk one person and suddenly you're crazy forever." Mickie muttered with a playful eyeroll.

* * *

 _Climbing out the backdoor_

 _Didnt leave a mark_

 _no one knows_

 _its you,_

"And their opponent from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Katarina Love!" Jojo announced with a huge grin as I sauntered down the ramp. I slid straight into the ring and stared Alicia down until the bell rang. Sasha and Bayley stepped back and watched as I lunged for Alicia who screamed and rolled out the ring.

I rolled my eyes before turning my attention to Sasha and Bayley the three of us circled each other briefly but Alicia runs back in and clubs me in the back bringing me down to my knees. She kicks me in the back of the head making me completely fall to the mat. Sasha dropkicks Fox but gets hit by a clothesline from Bayley. I get back to my feet and run the ropes catching Bayley off guard with a tilt a whirl facebuster. She rolls off to the side holding her face. Alicia comes at me but I manage to flapjack her, kipping up I let out a hyped scream. The crowd pops for me but I end up turning around into a missile dropkick from Sasha.

She hooks the leg but I kick out at 1. We both get up and go into the a elbow- collar lock up me being the stronger one I get the upper hand and lift Sasha ramming her back first into the corner, I sit her on the top turnbuckle and start to set her up for the superplex. She fights back but I ultimately overpowered her, out of nowhere Bayley runs in and lifts me into a powerbomb creating the dreaded tower of doom.

Alicia big boots Bayley before covering her for a 1 count. She rushes over to me and gets a 2 count. Fox let's out a frustrated scream before trying Sasha next who also kicks out at 2.

Alicia pulls Bayley up who responds with a Bayley to Belly before hooking both legs, I force myself up and leap breaking the pin up at 2. Alicia rolls out the ring, Bayley pulls me up and tries for another Bayley to Belly but I counter it, inadvertently with an Orton styled backbreaker. The crowd looses its shit at this while I mentally face palm.

Sasha finally gets back in and we start trading back and forth blows with each other. I send Sasha into the ropes and she rebounds back hitting me with her Headscissor takedown, I end up at the bottom of the turnbuckle and fall victim to her running knees.

She pulls me out and hooks the leg but I kick out at 2. Bayley and Alicia are brawling on the outside of the ring. Sasha pulls me up and hits a cross arm neckbreaker and pins me again, once again getting a two count. Sasha gets frustrated and starts to pull me up but Alicia managed to break away from Bayley and flattened Sasha with a scissors kick.

Bayley slides in and hits the Bayley to Belly on Alicia. I manage to catch Bayley off guard with the Cupid's Bow (Shiranui) flowing it into the pin, I get the three count. The ref holds my arm up as my theme hits again I smirk before turning my attention to Alicia.

I grab her by the legs and put her into my Love Lockdown (Liontamer) she's screeching out in pain and tapping out as if it'll help. The ref tries to stop me but I ignore him.

"Aww Alicia are you sorry?" I taunted.

"Yes! I take it back!" She screamed, I laughed at her before carelessly tossing her legs back down. I hope out the ring as my theme hits again and back up the ramp.

* * *

I'm in no hurry to head back to the Shield's locker knowing Seth was watching my match and wouldn't appreciate the backbreaker. I watched Randy wrestle so much a lot of his moves became like second nature to me.

A hand reached out and pulled me into a small room. I started swinging until the light flickered on.

"What the hell?" I stared shocked and confused as Randy stood in front of me. He shushed me before trying to listen to outside. I then noticed the bright blue Smackdown shirt he's wearing."Oh my god."

"I was trying to help you, Katarina." Randy said after a moment."You're at the top of Smackdown's hitlist atleast with the women.

"What? Why?" I asked, Naomi, was my closest friend there but I also was cool with Becky, and Lana.

"You would have been on the team but you left." He replied"Nobody knows it's because of me so I wanted to keep you safe."

"Let me warn my friends." I say reaching for the handle but he stops me.

"If you go out there now I can't protect you Katarina. I'm going to have to watch them beat you down." He replies slowly his face hardens as he keeps staring at my outfit.

"I'll take an asswhooping along side Sasha, Mickie or Bayley any day than hide out while it's happening." I say shaking his hand off my hand as I exit the closest. I speed walk down the hall which is much too empty for my liking.

"Kat!" Dana whisper- yells from behind a crate, I duck and go over to her."Smackdowns here and Becky's totally gangster."

"Have you seen Seth?" I asked she shakes her head no and I sigh wishing I had my phone to find him."I'm gonna try and find Seth or anybody, watch out Dana."

"Be careful Katarina, Naomi's not with them so there isn't anybody to save you." Dana warned as I cautiously stepped out and started walking faster following the sounds of screams.

"You're just in time." Alicia calls out, I turn my head and see her, along with Sasha, Mickie and Bayley waiting at the end of the corridor.

"Thank god you're okay." I said hugging Sasha and Mickie at the same time before hugging Bayley.

"What?" Sasha sneers as the Smackdown men are suddenly right in front of us."What's up?" They chuckle as Becky Lynch, Natalya, Carmella and Tamina step forward, immediately we start brawling I managed to help Mickie get Carmella to the ground before being over powered by Natalya who just took out Sasha.

"Traitor." Becky spat at me before they stomped off. I forced myself to my feet and checked on the others quickly before rushing off down the hall. I saw a flash of black leap out and knew it was Seth without thinking I grabbed a steel chair and took off.

I cracked it off the back of several Superstars heads before Carmella snatched it away from me, Becky and Tamina grabbed me by the hair and rammed me face first into the wall.

"Should have stayed you'd be on the winning side." Natalya sneered before stomping on my shoulder I fought back the urge to scream. Finally somebody found Kurt and they all left us there.

"Rina?" Dean asked I could hear him slowly sit up.

"Yup." I replied as I hear someone shuffling closer, I'm laying flat on my back staring at the ceiling rubbing my shoulder.

"Why would you do that?" Seth asked hovering over me.

"The power of love." I replied slowly sitting up holding my head."They tried to kill me that time."

"That time?" Seth asked as he and Dean helped me up.

"I found Sasha, Becky, Mickie and Fox at the same time they did." I replied rubbing my forehead."We beat Carmella good but Nattie got one over on me."

"What happened just now? You're holding your head and shoulder?" Seth asked angrily.

"I was swinging a chair trying to get to you, Carmella took it and Becky and Tamina used that moment to throw my head into the wall." I replied as Seth opted to just carry me now."Natalya only got to stomp on my shoulder once before somebody found Kurt."

"You know what this means right?" Dean asked as we slowly made our way to our lockerroom.

"What?" Seth asked.

"They tried to injure you, they know your captain and wanted you out" Dean replied pushing open the door for us. Seth laid me down on the couch and went over to the mini fridge to grab me a frozen bottle of water to put on my shoulder.

"Thanks babe." I smile lightly before turning my attention back to Dean.

"Do not try and build your team with only you're friends."Dean advised I reluctantly nodded."You need the best of the best you need to make them suffer."


	3. Chapter 3

_October 30th 2017_

Raw opened with all of us on the stage while Kurt apologized for what happened to the majority of us last week, Stephanie came out and basically ripped into Kurt and I applaud her for it. Tough love is what gets the job done around here. I'm suppose to face Bayley in the opening bout but Stephanie decided to remove me from it and place Nia in it so I could recruit the winner.

 _Climbing out the backdoor_

 _Didn't leave a mark_

 _No one knows_

 _it's you_

I strolled out onto the stage dressed a black lace dress and heels, Bayley looked at me confused while I gave her a small sympathetic smile.

"Bayley, I won't be competing against you tonight." I start the crowd boos slightly but I shrug."Instead I'm going to use this match to decide the first recruit to Team Raw. So you'll be facing -" Nia's music hit and the crowd gave her a nice little welcome back pop.

"Goodluck ladies." I add once Nia enters the ring, I remain on the ramp to get a close look at this, sure the stakes weren't extremely high but they were important.

The bell rings and Nia goes for a BodySlam, but Bayley lands back on her feet. Bayley delivers a series of forearm smashes. Nia tosses Bayley out of the ring. Bayley However hits her with a wrecking ball dropkick. The two fight outside for a moment before reentering the ring. Nia flattens Bayley with a clothesline then applies a rear chin lock, Bayley manages to get back standing but Jax launches Bayley to the other side of the ring. Nia follows with back to back body avalanches. Bayley manages to create some separation and flattens Nia with a flying clothesline from the apron.

Bayley transitions into a ground and pound attack, she then drives her knee across the chest of Nia. Bayley follows that with a Rope Stunner for a two count. Bayley gets Nia trapped in the Guillotine Choke. Nia drops Bayley to the mat before hitting her with a Running SomerSault Senton. Nia finishes Bayley off with her leg drop and gets the 3 count.

"Welcome to the team Nia." I smile politely at her before entering the ring to check on Bayley.

* * *

I stop by the Shield's locker Seth would be getting what he wanted later on, a match against Kane.

"Captain Katarina." Dean greeted. I still didn't trust him and Roman but it was so hard not to like them.

"Ambrose." I nod at him looking around for Seth."Aren't we missing someone?"

"Roman's got the mumps." Dean chuckled.

"I'm aware, I'm asking about Seth."

"Oh." Dean replied with a shrug as he went back to his phone.

"You're an ass." I shook my head as I sat down on the couch and started riffling through Seth's dufflebag.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked walking out of the bathroom dressing in his gear with his hair dripping.

"Looking for your phone." I shrug zipping up the bag."I wanted to see if you had it with you, Dean wouldn't tell me where you were."

"You barely looked." He argued making Seth laugh.

"You're inhibiting my locker, I shouldn't have to look." I argued back as Seth plopped down beside me.

"So whats the plan for your team?" Seth asked changing the subject, I stopped glaring at Dean and turned my attention to Seth with a smile.

"So far I've got Nia Jax, I'm hoping for Asuka I have to talk to her about it later." I reply thinking out loud."Sasha is a must the last spot though I'm not to sure of."

"Uh Mickie." Dean said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's got a title shot later if she becomes champion, I can't use her." I explain with a sigh."I've got time."

* * *

The night went by pretty fast Seth ended up losing to Kane, and Alexa managed to walk out of Baltimore still the Woman's Champion. We'd be heading to Manchester next so we got a few days off.

"I'm so excited to be home." I smiled as we walked through the airport terminal the next day. I still kept my home in Miami from my time during NXT it was easier I wasn't too far away from the performance center or my friends.

"Feels like forever since I've been here." Seth said shaking his head as he carried my black and pink dufflebag.

"Brings back memories doesn't it." I joke skidding to a stop as I start to scan the crowd. Paige had offered to drive my car to the airport and pick us up so we didn't have to waste money on a uber.

"I think that's her over there." Seth pointed a huge sign covered her face that read "Loves"

"So irking." I laugh as we walk towards her, she lowers the sign and smiles before giving me a one armed hug.

"I missed you! Who told you to leave me!" Paige beamed at me before giving Seth a one armed hug also. Paige was actually living with me while I was out to make sure I was really okay.

"Steph called you don't tell Steph no." I joked as the three of us moved through the sea of people and out to the parking lot.

"I know, I can't wait til I'm back on the road." Paige responded getting a bit sad.

"You kicked Alberto to the curb, you look fantastic, you'll be back before you know it." I put my free hand on her shoulder to comfort her, she reached into her pocket and fished out my car keys.

"Thanks, you're a good friend." She replied with a small smile, I smiled back before getting excited at the sight of my car.

"I've missed my baby so much." I happily take the keys and unlock the doors to my Barbie car as Seth and Paige called it, for my birthday Seth had went all out purchasing me a bright pink Ashton Martin db9. I thought he was extremely crazy for buying it after we'd only been together a year at that point.

"Its a bit too bright for my tastes."Paige said distastefully as she climbed into the backseat. Seth and I placed our suitcases in the truck and then deposited our dufflebags into the backseat with Paige once we climbed inside.

"Where do you want to us to drop you off?" I asked as the engine purred to life and I pulled out the parking lot.

"Mandy and Sonya are gonna meet me at your place." She responded glancing up from her phone.

"The tough enough chicks?" I asked confused I didn't know Paige associated with them after the show.

"Yup. They're bringing Liv along too, we know how much you adore her." Paige replied the rest of the ride was in silence, Seth had fallen asleep and I was trying to rap my mind around what Paige could be doing with the four of them.

We finally arrived at the house and Liv's car was already parked in front the girls were sitting on the porch seemingly deep in conversation. I pull into the garage and wake Seth as Paige gets out and goes to meet the girls.

"We're here already?" He asked stretching.

"No Seth, we're sitting at the bottom of the ocean." I say sarcastically he went to grab our bags from the back but I stopped him."Go get some sleep I'll bring them in later."

He disappeared into the house through the garage door while I walked towards the front of the house, I made sure to shut the garage before heading up to the porch where the four of them still sat.

"Uh Paige you have a key." I say confused as to why they're sitting out in the hot sun.

"Right." Paige sang as she pulled out her key ring and slid the pink key into the front door.

"Why is your key pink?" I asked after she pushed the door open.

"Barbie house, Barbie key." She replied making the girls laugh.

"You think my house looks like Barbie's dream house? That's sweet" I smile as we pour inside. The living room was decorated pretty normal, white walls with brown hard wood floor. A black sofa with black/ white pillows sat against my "wall of mirrors" while a matching love seat sat in front of my windows with the blinds tightly closed. There was a black coffee table in the middle with a few pictures and coffee table type things sitting on it and then my tv hung from the wall with another black table in front of it that held my cable box, and PlayStation.

"I'm amazed it's not pink in here." Sonya commented as she sat down on my love seat.

"The cars the only thing pink." I smirk before frowning for a second."And maybe the heart shaped sequin pillow on my bed but that's it I swear."

"Such a girl." Paige laughed as she and Liv sat down on the sofa while Mandy immediately was engrossed in the mirror.

"So what exactly are you four doing together?" I asked opening my basement door and a flash of black and white flew out. I walked back to the girls with my puppy following me close by.

"Can you keep a secret?" Sonya asked Paige and I raised an eyebrow at her while Liv laughed.

"She's my mentor."

"She let me live here, we trust her." Paige added.

"Just asking geez." Sonya said holding her hands up in surrender.

"So tell me." I smile as I sit down on the floor and allow the Siberian Husky to jump and lick all over me.

"We're starting two groups." Paige dramatically paused.

"I'll be with Summer and Emma." Liv added

"And the three of us will be together." Mandy added finally turning away from the mirror.

"On NXT?" I asked confused.

"Once I'm cleared 100% my girls are heading to Raw, Love." Paige replied as evil smirks appeared on the trio's faces one at a time.

"We're a surprise." Liv interjected."Can't reveal all the cards at once but we are working together."

"As long as I'm not getting stomped out go for it." I replied glancing down at Luna once she started barking.

"Why does she hate me so much." Seth whined from the steps, every time Luna saw him she'd start to throw a fit despite Seth being the one to bring her home for me.

"The hair definitely the hair, right Luna?" Liv asked as the dog turned her attention from Seth and darted across the room being a sweetheart once again.

"We're gonna head to the PC." Paige says standing and coming over to give me a hug."I'll see you later most likely."

Paige releases me only for Liv to engulf me into a bear hug."You need to visit more."

"I spent 3 months with you." I laughed, the first 3 months I was out I stayed in my hometown with my Dad then the last 3 months I spent in Florida.

"A mentors job is never finished." She said letting go of me.

"Bye." Mandy and Sonya say as the four leave out the front door. Seth comes down the steps and flops on the couch.

"You are way too active for me right now, come nap with me." He said in a baby voice I giggled and walked over to the closet pulling out a blanket I came and laid down beside him with Luna leaping up and curling up on my side.

"I'm not tired but I'll happily lay beside you for a while." I grab the remote and flip on the TV.

* * *

I jump up as I hear pounding on my door. I groan when I see that it's only 3:30 pm. I throw the door open annoyed and glare at my unexpected visitors.

"See I told you to call first." Naomi turned and slapped Roman on the back of the head.

"I don't know why you knocked." Jimmy said laughing."You have a key boo."

"What I look like just barging in here? Dang." Naomi asked with a scoff, I stepped to the side and let the three in.

"Why are you people so loud." Seth groaned sitting up.

"Sorry." Naomi apologized."I just wanted to see my girl it's been weeks."

"I'm shocked your here." I said involuntarily rubbing my shoulder."I'm sure the others would be pissed to hear that."

"Yea, I do feel a lil out of place." Jimmy said scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't care about them." Naomi rolled her eyes."And I damn sure made Nattie feel the glow for what she did to you."

"That was low for her to stomp your shoulder." Jimmy added flopping down on the loveseat and changing the channel.

"When I get my hands on Becky, Natalya and Tamina." I smirk evilly."I'm going to snatch the whole team except you."

"Good to know I'm safe." Naomi laughed as she sat down beside Jimmy Roman came out of the kitchen carrying a bottle of water.

"When do you guys leave for your tour?" I asked.

"Tomorrow just stopped at home to pack some more and see you." Naomi replied.

* * *

Those two days off flew by and now we had just finished up our first house show. I use to love doing house shows with Smackdown and NXT, you get a lot more freedom to do whatever you wanted than you would on TV.

"You're doing an interview?" Dean asked as he, myself, Seth and Mickie sat in a small diner booth eating breakfast.

"Yup, gotta hype us up more being in town." I replied with a shrug. It was a little odd for them to have me doing the promoting, usually they left that to Sasha and Alexa or one of the Total Divas.

"It's actually the both of us, she has a sexy photo shoot right after though." Seth added.

"Somones very popular." Mickie smiled ruffling my hair.

"Not that popular, it won't be on TV on anything." I say with a shrug sipping my water.

"So humble." Dean muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked raising a brow at him.

"You arent the face of the women's division but you definitely are one of the most important." Seth explained to my surprise."You've been praised nonstop since you debuted in 2014."

"Really?" I asked I was pretty good at not paying people's negativity too much mind, constructive criticism I loved to hear but when people started to just be extra I just learned to not pay attention to it.

"You really live under a rock." Dean said making Mickie and Seth laugh while I rolled my eyes.

"Coming from the guy who lives under a bigger rock than I do."

* * *

"Welcome to London Bridge, you're biggest source for news and excitement in the UK! I'm your host Skylar." She smiled into the camera, she was tall and slim with pale skin, gorgeous blue eyes and bright pink hair."Now in a few moments I have two very special guests WWE Superstars Seth & Katarina."

I ruffled my curls a bit as I stood in front of a large mirror, checking over my appearance I had my hair done in loose curls instead of its natural curls, I wore only a light pink lipgloss. My outfit consisted of a light blue high waisted ripped up jeans, a black lace bralette and clunky black heels.

"You almost ready Ms Love?" The producer asked, I would do a little interview first then Seth would join in, then I'd do my shoot and have the rest of my day too myself while Seth had to go do some more media with Dean.

"Yup." I smile as he leads me over to the chair beside Skylar the set looks a lot like E news but classier. I take a seat beside Skylar as somebody fits me with the tiny microphone.

"Before we start, I absolutely love you." Skylar smiled touching my hand."My favorite superstar after Roman."

"Thank you, Roman is always number one." I say we both laugh as the camera man gets ready to start shooting again. He counts down from 5,me and Skylar get serious again.

"Katarina Love,former Authority Heiress." Skylar started with a small smile." You have quite the resume."

"Just tryna make it in a world full of talent." I smile with a small shrug.

"I'm super excited to have you here, you're one of the best of your generation of women superstars, along with the likes of Charlotte, Sasha, Asuka, and Becky Lynch and many more."

"Thank you that means so much." I smile even bigger Skylar truly was turning out to be a huge fan with all the compliments she'd throw out in under a minute."We all work so hard it's always amazing to see people take notice."

"Who do you idolize in the business?" Skylar asked.

"Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Edge, Mickie James, Melina, Chyna." I answered without even thinking growing up I always gravitated more toward their matches I wasn't your typical Lita and Trish girl." I remember watching them and thinking this is awesome."

"I'm a huge Chyna fan too." She grinned."I take it that's why you want to be one of the more stronger women."

"Oh yeah definitely, Nikki Bella has me beat though just by a few pounds." I pouted I'd went to the gym with Nikki before she went on hiatus the girl out benched me by about 30 or 40 pounds.

"I wish I was Nikki Bella." Skylar said dreamily before shaking her head." Who impresses you the most that's currently on one of the rosters?"

"There's a few people I really love watching, Billie Kay and Peyton Royce are two of my absolute NXT favorites. Smackdown has Sami freaking Zayn, and as cliche as I'm going to sound Seth really impresses me in the ring."

"And other places." Skylar joked wiggling her eyebrows at me making laugh." Will we see you bust out any Seth freaking Rollins moves any time soon?"

"We both do an amazing Phoenix splash, and I actually stole Cupid's Bow from him he called it the SkyWalker when he was using it." I answered thinking for a second." But I would say you'll probably see the turnbuckle powerbomb or the falcon arrow the real question is which moves of mine is he going to steal."

"Let's find out." Skylar chuckled as Seth took the seat beside me."So which one of Katarina's moves will you pull out for her fangirls/boys?"

"Either her German or her explorer, those are some beautiful suplexs." Seth laughed."Her one handed tilt a whirl backbreaker is sick too."

"I love the both of you and do not hate me for asking this it's my job." Skylar said with a sad face I palmed my forehead knowing it was a Randy related question." Your relationship started out a bit controversial at first, tell me about the Randy Orton drama.."

"We fought literally from the moment I came back." Seth said rubbing the back of his neck." for months, we probably would still be at each other's throats if it wasn't for the Shake Up."

"It was hard, I sort of got blacklisted for awhile a lot of the other women at the time didn't want much to do with me." I explained with a shrug."This is where the sleeping my way to the top rumors started when in actuality Randy and I grew apart while I was out when I messed up my wrist. I spent a lot of time with Seth since he was out dealing with his knee at the same time."

"4 years and you just grew apart?" Skylar asked shocked.

"Basically yeah, I was always busy with Team Bad at the time and Randy was just I don't know, we didn't really spend too much time together towards the end of 2015."

"How did you two meet?" Skylar asked changing the subject thankfully.

"NXT." We said at the same time laughing.

"2013 I got signed, I was about 19 years old." I started."This was back when the The Shield had just moved up but Seth had a some stuff to finish with Corey."

"I was getting ready for my lumberjack match and here comes this little timid girl." Seth added chuckling."She wore glasses and everything."

"I did not." I gasped "And I wasn't timid, he was in my way so I told him and his friends to move."

"It sounds cuter when I tell it." Seth said shaking his head."But yup I was apparently blocking her path to the locker she literally shoved me."

"This was before I started lifting I couldn't shove Roman or Dean." I laughed." But I thought he was a dick until I got to work with them in The Authority."

"What sparked your interest in him?" Skylar asked looking between the two of us.

"He's literally the most amazing person I've ever met." I blushed."He's so smart, funny he's just everything."

"Aww and you Seth?"Skylar asked.

"When she shoved me." Seth answered making me look at him shocked." She's bad like literally the baddest women I've ever come across, fearless, strong, independent. I knew from that day I had to have her I just couldn't make my move."

"You guys are too cute, invite me to the wedding please." Skylar begged making us laugh.

"Of course." I answer.

"Alright that's all for Katarina and Seth but be sure to catch them on Monday Night Raw which will be live at the Manchester Arena!" Skylar finished as the director said cut and turned the cameras off.

"Thank you both for coming today, I'm so happy you got to be my first guests." Skylar smiled."We've got a television deal this will be airing tomorrow morning along with a few pictures from that photo shoot you need to hurry off to."

"That's so cool, I'm happy for you." I give Skylar a quick hug before heading off to change into the photo shoot outfits

* * *

After a hour and a half, I get to lay down in my comfy hotel bed. The photos looked amazing Skylar had sent me 4 of them and told me to promo for them. I pulled out my phone and looked over them 3 of them were solo but the very last one featured me and Seth.

They had us dressed in matching outfits, I was wearing a Seth Freakin Rollins shirt while his was changed to say Katarina freaking Rollins, along with light blue jeans and boots. He was sitting on the couch playing with my hair while I laid in his lap with my eyes closed.

It wasn't suppose to be part of the shoot but Skylar thought it was too cute to pass up so she had them take it. I posted it along with the caption "catch us on London Bridge tomorrow morning #TheRollins" I started to put my phone down but an unknown number texted me.

 _Hasn't even been two years yet and your dubbing yourselves the Rollins, Cute._

I stared at the number confused before getting annoyed quickly it's amazing how people can harbor so much hate over something that isn't their business to begin with. I FaceTimed the number back and had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at the sight of The Princess of Staten Island.

"Someone's tough." I smirk sitting up she popped her gum in my face before flipping the camera around to show Randy sleeping in her bed.

"Just wanted to thank you for letting this one go, I'll take great care of him." Carmella smirked flipping the camera back."Maybe even pop out that baby you wouldn't give him."

"You're like 40 Carmella, do us all a favor and go ahead." I shrugged I don't know why she'd expect me to still care about what Randy did. We'd been broken up since 2016.

"I can't wait to put you in your place while your precious Seth watches." She popped her gum again annoying me.

"Right." I reply hanging up and putting my phone on the nightstand, my phone lit up about 5 times signaling I had a text but I ignored it instead opting to take a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

_Raw November 6th, 2017_

Raw opens up with a Miztv segment with Miz talking to Kurt and going off on Baron who apparently talked trash about Maryse. Once again I'm left off the card to "recruit" which sucks since I've been back almost a month and have only been in one match. I should have walked out of that stupid match when I had the chance. Asuka would be facing a random person while Bayley and Sasha would be fighting Alicia and Nia. I'm not even going to waste my time going out to watch Asuka's match we all know how that's going to go.

"Katarina!" Stephanie smiled taking my attention away from the monitor.

"Hi Steph." I smiled politely at her, I wasn't the biggest fan of her and her husband and I'm sure the feeling was mutual right now.

"I just wanted to see how our team captain is doing." Stephanie said sounding sickening sweet so sweet I could hear how forced and phony it was.

"She's great, I've mentally got my team together and I'm just hoping they make the cut I already have a strategy." I answer glancing back at the match going on it was between Elias and Jason Jordan and apparently was a guitar on a pole match.

"That's wonderful." She beams at me touching my shoulder."Now I don't have to tell you what would happen if you didn't take it seriously enough."

"And what would happen?" I turn and face her squaring my shoulders at her.

"I'd ship you back to Smackdown and let them tear you apart." Stephanie spat getting in my face."You being here is a privilege, I wanted to fire you for that stunt you pulled at Mania but Hunter insisted you were too talented to let someone else snatch up."

"So you're saying my team better win or I'm going back into the Lion's den?" I asked with a small laugh."I'm not scared of the Smackdown Live women, they had to jump me to get one over on me and even then they didn't do anything."

"Have that energy at Survivor Series Kat." Stephanie turned on her heel and walked off.

"I should punch those fake boobs down her back." I hissed walking off.

* * *

After Asuka's match I came out onto the stage and told her she made the team she responded by dancing around the ring much to my amusement. I head to the Shield's locker since I have two matches before the next Women's bout.

"Geez, Roman isn't back yet?" I asked looking at Dean who sat picking his belly button."I need something beautiful to look at besides Seth."

"Shut up, princess." Dean replied as I flopped down on the couch rolling my eyes at the nickname. He'd started calling me that during the Authority days since I'm always dressed to impress, I literally only wore pants if I didn't plan on wearing them for long or if it was cold.

"Slob." I spat.

"Ballerina." He replied

"What?" I asked looking at him confused he just rolled his eyes.

"You're a dancer right?" Dean asked making me blush red.

"Right."

"Where's Your Shield shirt?" Seth asked looking up from the TV he was playing the newest WWE 2K.

"I'm not in the Shield babe." I replied shaking my head looking down at my outfit I was wearing my own merch shirt it was cropped above my belly button and turned into a tank top, it was pink and said HellKat with claw marks through the words, paired with blue skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

"You basically are." Dean said finally taking his attention from his belly button." Any girl willing to risk being attacked and chokeslammed for one of us is one of us."

"Aww Dean do you actually have feelings?" I asked holding my chest he rolled his eyes before flipping me the finger.

"He only knows loyalty, revenge and hunger, Kat you know that." Seth joked I flopped down next to him on the couch and laughed when I saw he was playing as me and Mickie against Alexa Bliss and Trish Stratus.

"Should I ask why he had to pick me?" I laughed as Dean looked up and chuckled.

"Yeah I would've picked Alexa." Dean practically drooled when he said it.

"As much as I dislike her just ask her out instead of fantasizing over her." I said with an eye roll."I personally would have picked Peyton."

"I wanted to be the second best person on this game after me, sue me." Seth said shrugging.

"Aww how cute." Dean teased.

"But I talked to Stephanie today." I changed the subject getting both Dean and Seth's attention again.

"What did she say?" Seth asked

"If I lose im getting shipped back to Smackdown. She doesn't like that I helped you at Mania." I said with a shrug. I was only a month into my healing at the time, I jumped the barricade and rammed Stephanie into the barricade, in hindsight that may have not been the best idea.

"She kept trying to get involved she had it coming." Seth said shaking his head.

"I really want Nia, Asuka, Sasha and Mickie in my corner at Survivor Series I should have nothing to worry about. All Team Smackdown has is what Charlotte Naomi and Becky?"

"Oh yeah thats gonna be easy." Dean said shrugging.

* * *

Sasha and Bayley beat Nia and Alicia via the Bank Statement on Alicia. I once again made my way onto the stage and welcome Sasha to the team. I now just had to fill the final spot and we'll be ready. The boys leave to do an interview with Renee later on they'd be defending their titles against Cesaro and Sheamus.

"What was that?" Bayley asked running into me in the hallway."You pick Nia over me, now Sasha?"

"Bay, Stephanie demanded I recruit the winners." I explained watching her clench her jaw."Nia beat you and yes you were on the winning team but Sasha was the one who secured it."

"That's not the whole truth, and you know it Kat." Bayley replied shaking her head upset."When have you ever taken orders from somebody? You didn't plan to recruit me, I already know the last spot is going to Mickie."

"Honestly yes I want Mickie James over you, it is not anything personal." I reply with a sympathetic smile."I have more at stake here than just bragging rights, Carmella wants to see me fail, Natalya, Tamina and Becky. They will not get the satisfaction if choosing a highly decorated future hall of famer for my team isn't fair to you, then you need to get over it." I rant she looks up at me confused.

"For your ego?" Bayleys confused look turned to one of hurt before she stormed off. I felt a hand rub my shoulder and sighed.

"She'll get over it." Sasha smiled."I bullied her for years and she forgave me."

"Hopefully." I reply with a shrug." I just can't wait for this to be all over so I can focus on Alexa."

"Yeah no kidding." Sasha smirked before giving me a look as we started walking. I pulled her arm to stop her as I spotted Alexa being interviewed by Charly. With a confident smile I waltz over with Sasha two steps behind me.

"Two plus two equals one goddess?" I asked baffled at the stupid logic Alexa was trying to apply.

"So by that logic four plus one equals a boss?" Sasha mocked

"And one plus nothing equals a loser." Alexa counters glaring at me."Shouldn't you be busy captaining your team and not in my business?"

"Once Survivor Series is over, I'm coming for you, you suicide squad reject." I spat watching Alexa tense up."I will not rest until I take everything from you."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Alexa shrugged going to slap me but I caught her hand.

"Gotta be quicker than that." I teased tossing her hand to the side and walking off with Sasha beside me.

* * *

"Roman is back!" I yelled with an eye roll watching The Shield make their entrance."I hate Dean."

"I'm a little shocked you believed that knowing you just saw him last week." Mickie laughed. Since Bayley was mad I decided to watch the rest of the show with Dana and Mickie.

"Hush." I scoffed as the match started it was looking really good until the New Day appeared at the top of the steps where the Shield usually stood.

"What the hell?" Dana asked confused, Mickie and me looked at each other before I bolted up and ran as fast as my ankle boots would carry me. Kurt had already led most of the roster out so I ended up at the very back of the crowd. I forced my way through but was too late as Sheamus rolled up Seth and stole the win. They snatched the titles and fled the ring just as quick as New Day fled the arena.

I quickly entered the ring and kneeled down beside Seth who still sat on the mat in shock at what had transpired. Dean looked furious while Roman was in disbelief.

"You'll get them back." I said into his ear he nodded as we slowly stood up and glared up the ramp.

* * *

We have a couple more house shows and then we head off to Atlanta next, I loved the UK tour all the beautiful sights and beautiful people but I was just as excited to get back to the states.

"You must really love Georgia." Roman chuckled shaking his head as I bounced around in the backseat of the rental, Dean was driving while Seth road shotgun leaving Roman and I in the back like children.

"Her cousins live out here and she's excited to see them." Seth answered amused. I could see Dean roll his eyes at me in the rear view mirror.

"Sit still before you get us pulled over." Dean scolded at me, making me slouch back and sigh dramatically.

"Who would pull over The Shield?" I roll my eyes as everyone laughs at me." I should let you all stay in a hotel since you like laughing so much."

"She's serious." Seth warned as we stopped in front of a beautiful two story light blue house with a large yard.

"We're already here sorry,Princess." Dean teased as we all climbed out, I strolled right up to the front door and unlocked it briefly hearing Dean complain about the ratio of how many bags I brought to how many I carried myself.

"Aniyah? Shamera?" I yelled walking into the living room. A short figure came sprinting down the steps before engulfing me in a hug.

"Katty!" Shamera grinned finally letting go of me." I missed you!" She had the same frame and complexion as Jojo along with the curly hair hers was just black instead of brown.

"Hey Mera." Seth said as he and Roman came in first carrying the majority of the bags.

"Sethie." Shamera greeted before openly drooling at Roman."Big sexy."

"Everybody loves Roman." Dean chuckled as he finally came in only carrying his bags.

"So theres only one guest room technically." Shamera explained still staring at Roman."Unless one of you wants to sleep in the living room, two of you might have to share."

"Or Roman can sleep in your room." I smirked watching Shamera blush."But I'll show you where to guest room is so you can put the bags down."

"That you didn't carry." Dean called after me as I led them up the steps with Shamera trailing behind.

"I'll shove my foot in your ass Dean." I threaten as we stop at the first room at the end of the hall."This one is my room when I visit so Seth you can toss our stuff in here." I turn and take three of my bags from Roman while Shamera pushes open the door across the hall.

My rooms a lot similar to the one in my home, the color scheme just was different, there's light blue carpet with white walls. There's a queen size bed with a black and white blanket thrown on top of it and white pillows. There's a shaggy black rug in front of the bed, two black night stands with a matching dresser and a TV mounted on the wall.

"You've got a room everywhere I swear." Seth joked making me giggle.

"I actually use to live here a lot when I was little." I replied taking some of my clothes out the suitcase and placing them into the dresser."I'm sure they use it as a guest room when family comes over."

"Where's Aniyah?" Seth asked, Shamera was the youngest of the three of us at 20 years old while Aniyah was 28.

"Where she always is, work."Shamera said from the doorway. She looked over her shoulder before coming inside and shutting the door."Seriously what is up with grey eyes in there?"

"He is gorgeous." I smirk while Seth looks offended"However he's also much older than you and has a kid."

"Same advice Aniyah gave you about the last one and you dated him 4 years." Shamera retorted making me roll my eyes.

"And my response was?" I asked glancing at Seth who looked uncomfortable." You're prettier than Ro relax."

"I do what I want." Shamera replied dramatically." And then screw you guys I'm going home."

"Roman is actually a lot different than Randy, I would say go for it Mera." Seth finally says sitting down on the bed."Just don't get all mad about the long distance thing."

"I just want to get him naked, no relationship needed." Shamera said holding up her hands making Seth cringe while I laughed.

"I'm a terrible role model for you." I shake my head as I open up my other suitcase and hand her a shopping bag full of clothes.

"That's what you said about this one and look at you all happy and shit." Shamera said smiling as she started to look in the bag." You always come with gifts." She turns and leaves the room my guess to bother Roman.

"You just wanted to get me naked huh?" Seth smirked sitting up and pulling off his shirt.

"Maybe a little bit." I shrugged with a smirk on my own. He slid off the bed and wrapped his arms around me kissing me on the forehead before slowly pulling my dress over my head.

* * *

"You look nice." Shamera whistled as she finished curling my hair, instead of staying in we decided to go out for to cut loose a bit. I had applied my usual make up an intense smoky eye and pink lipgloss. I was dressed in a skin tight low cut black dress with a caged studded back paired with my shiny black red bottom heels.

"I always do." I smirk we both look ourselves over one more time in the mirror before heading downstairs into the living room where everybody else was.

"You took 2 hours for that?" Dean scoffed shaking his head.

"Its not like I just rolled out of bed and decided to go out." I countered back at his clothing, he just shrugged.

"You both look beautiful." Roman smiled, Shamera was dressed in ripped up white skinnies with a red triangle bralette and red platform heels.

"Thanks." Shamera smiled grabbing her car keys, Aniyah groaned as we all left the house. We were taking our rental and Shamera's car since it wasn't enough room for everybody in either vehicle."I call dibs on Roman!" Roman chuckled as he and Aniyah followed Shamera.

"Help me." Aniyah turned and mouthed making me laugh.

"Why are you everywhere I go." I turned my attention to Dean who simply shrugged and climbed into the back while Seth got into the drivers seat and I took shotgun. "This is going to be so much fun."

After driving for a bit we arrived at some club where Shamera was practically a queen at, we got to skip the line and escorted to a VIP section. Aniyah looked extremely out of place dressed in similar attire to Dean (black tank top and jeans with black heels).

"Aniyah you are going to drink tonight!" Shamera smirked while Nia looked horrified." Just a little bit won't kill you, you been stressed out at work."

"I'm pretty sure it was obvious I'd be designated driver." She countered watching Dean and Seth take shots.

"Same here." I added, Shamera shrugged as shr got up to get more drinks."Should we be alarmed they serve her alcohol here?"

"Knowing her she's blackmailing the owner some how." Aniyah replied shaking her head.

"Why would she?" Roman asked shocked.

"Shamera is full of surprises." Aniyah explained pointing to her literally behind the bar getting her own drinks."Like that right there."

"Okay." Roman chuckled.

"We stopped questioning it along time ago." I added wrinkling my nose at Seth taking his third shot.

"Well those three will be in bed all day tomorrow." Aniyah commented while I shook my head.

"Literally hung over Dean, is Dean in his worst form." Roman replied."Luckily we have two days until Raw."

"Oh shut up we're not even drunk yet." Seth slurred a bit.

"Shots! Shots! Shots!" Shamera sang finally reemerging with a silver tray, four shot glasses and a huge bottle of liquor.

"This is going to be an interesting night." I laughed as they began taking shots.

* * *

"What happened last night?" Seth moaned rubbing his head as I opened the curtains the next morning.

"Champagne,Cocaine, Gasoline and most things in between." I shrug handing him the bottle of water and Tylenol from the nightstand." You, Dean and Shamera got really drunk."

"Why did you let this happen?" Seth moaned again swallowing the pills before flopping back onto his stomach.

"Me? Roman didn't go overboard." I raised a brow at him slightly annoyed as he slammed the pillow over his head."You guys wanted to keep drinking, I made sure you got back here safe."

"You're right." He peeked out from under the pillow momentarily, glancing over my gym attire."I'm staying here."

"Dean said the same thing, I'm taking Roman." I shrugged yanking the pillow off his head before giving him a quick kiss."Be back later, love you."

"I love you too." Seth grumbled pulling the covers over his head. I shut the door behind me before heading downstairs where Roman sat in the living room watching tv dressed for the gym, while Aniyah sat with her laptop in her lap.

"Seth as big a zombie as Dean?" Roman asked making Aniyah chuckle.

"Yup, Seth won't even let sunlight touch him." I replied grabbing the car keys from off the table.

"Shamera bit me." Aniyah added showing off her arm which had a bright red mark on it."I just wanted to help her back into bed, she fell out."

"Note to self never touch Shamera after drinking." I laughed as Roman got up and we walked off to the car.

"So you ready for Raw tomorrow?" Roman asked as we started driving down the street.

"One more qualification match." I said with an eye roll if that's even what you wanted to call it."Not really, I'm itching to invade Smackdown."

"Yeah me too, I can't wait to get my hands on the New Day." Roman replied punching his fist lightly.

"Seriously Survivor Series is literally a week away." I thought outloud time flew by so fast when you're always busy.

"We can all focus on reclaiming championship gold." Roman smirked as we finally pulled into the gym parking lot. Entering the gym Roman heads straight to the weights while I make my way to the treadmill. I'm blasting Trey Songz' newest album and just doing my thing for awhile when somebody taps me on the shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked stopping the treadmill and pulling out an earbud, I was just about to reach my stride and was slightly annoyed.

"You could sound happier about seeing me." Jojo scoffed."We didn't see you at the hotel or hear from you."

"I stayed with Niyah and Mera." I replied hoping off the treadmill."I never stay in a hotel when we come to Georgia."

"Must be nice." Jojo shook her head as she followed me over to the weights where Roman was still going strong.

"You guys are welcomed." I started but paused." You just don't like Shamera and Aniyah doesn't like Sasha."

"Doesn't sound like we're welcomed then, Kat." Jojo replied with a shrug as we started lifting small weights.

"Just avoid each other." I joked." They both mutually dislike Bayley so you're doing better than her."

"Speaking Of Bayley have you two spoken yet?" Jojo asked I shook my head no and she sighed. "That sucks."

"Its whatever, business before friendship and she's being a baby." I replied with an eye roll.

"That's a bit harsh Kat." Jojo replied. I made my way over to the bigger weights near Roman and started to work with those next.

"She's right though." Roman commented."At the end of the day this is work, and if she feels like Mickie would be better for the team then so be it."

"I guess so." Jojo says awkwardly.

A few more hours go by and we head back to the house. It actually sounded like everybody was alive now. Shamera And Dean were sitting on the couch browsing through Netflix while Seth was helping Aniyah cook in the kitchen.

"Looks like the T-virus wore off." I joked Shamera flipped me the finger while Dean ignored me." Rude! You people are rude."

"Shut up and shower." Dean yelled I rolled my eyes and dramatically stomped up the steps.

"For your information I showered at the gym, you're smelling Roman!" I yelled once I got to the top, I headed into my room and quickly changed into a pair of PINK yoga pants and a tank top, I flung the door open and nearly screamed when I saw Dean on the other side.

"We need to talk." Dean said he sounded so serious so I backed up and let him into the room shutting the door behind him.

"What's up?" I asked leaning on the dresser.

"Seth didn't want to say anything about it to you, but I'm going to ask." Dean said after staring at me for a moment."That backbreaker was very Randall."

"That's it?" I asked raising an eyebrow."It was out of habit, the same way I use the sunset flip or a superkick."

"I heard something else too." Dean started making me get a little nervous." Something about you and Randy in a closet when they invaded."

"He was trying to save me since it's his fault the Smackdown Live women hate me so much." I explained with a shrug, Dean looked confused."I wasn't originally suppose to be on Raw, Dean. I was coming back to Smackdown I was backstage the week before I came to Raw, somehow it was really easy not crossing paths with Randy since we broke up. We ran into each other after one of his interviews, he threw a tantrum and then shoved me. I snapped and slapped him it would have escalated worst but Kevin and Sami came and intervened."

"So they sent you here cause he put his hands on you?" Dean asked looking agitated, I sighed and shook my head.

"Stephanie wanted to fire me but Randy apparently talked Triple H into keeping me, from what I've gathered. It was more beneficial to keep me than to let somewhere else have me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked his eyes showed a bit of hurt mixed with anger.

"I didn't trust your intentions with Seth." I explained with a sigh." I wanted to keep you at arms length but unfortunately we have the best sass sessions and I couldn't resist."

"Katarina, we're brothers, brothers fight, we'll kick the crap out each other, say and do horrible things to each other but at the end of the day we still have each other's back." Dean said with a small smile holding out his fist."So technically you're our sister now and I've always wanted a little sister."

"That was actually pretty nice."

"Don't get use to it, princess." Dean said throwing the door open and heading downstairs with me following.

"Where's Shamera?" I asked eying the spot on the couch she previously occupied before cringing in disgust at the sound of a loud giggle and the shower."Never mind."

"Yup just ignore it that's how I survive being around you two." Dean said flopping onto the couch, I scoffed at him before walking past him and into the kitchen.

"How was the gym?" Aniyah asked sipping a cup of tea while Seth stirred something in the pot on the stove.

"Tiring." I said with a small yawn."What's cooking?"

"Spaghettis." Seth replied focusing hard on stirring.

"He wanted to learn how to make your favorite."Aniyah smiled watching him."I'm just here for moral support."

"Aw all of you are so cute today except Roman and Mera." I reach into the cabinet and pull out a jar of sauce and place it by Seth who nods in Thanks." I'm pretty sure you can drain it now."

"He was having fun." Aniyah laughed." He didn't want you to have to chew anything he was prepared to break the meat up as small as possible too."

"That's real love." I laugh as Seth finally drains the water from the pot.

"So wait why aren't Shamera and Roman cute?" Seth asked pouring the sauce into a pan next.

"Shower." I said cringing since Dean had defined our "friendship" it just made the thought of Roman with my baby cousin kind of disgusting.

"Not in my house!" Nia screeched charging out the room.

"Snitch!" Dean shouted from the living room.

* * *

A/N: A Women's Royal Rumble ? I can not wait to write that mine willl be straight fire lol. And I'm so happy the last time I checked the stories states I had 120 views and zero reviews now I've got 500 and two reviews thanks for reading the last time I tried writing Katarina's solo story it flopped miserably. And Ironically if you've ever read the first version this is literally Maybe a year later.


	5. Chapter 5

So this one is longer since it'll include, Raw , the Smackdown Invasion and Survivor Series Since I wanted to get to the Absolution stuff faster.

* * *

 _Raw November 13th 2017_

I look over the match card with a small smile on my face, I would be facing off against Alicia later on tonight. But first I would still have to make my announcement to the crowd that Mickie was my 5th member. I make my way to the lockerroom to get dressed since the girls match was first right after the opening segment.

"Someones happy." Roman smiled as I entered the room I awkwardly stared at him for a moment while Dean laughed.

"We could say the same thing about you."

"Not funny." I say shaking my head. I reach into my bag and pull out my pink and black gear. (Black racer back crop top lined with hot pink with matching strings on the bust, black short shorts with a bright pink K belt, and my black boots with the pink kickpads over top)

"You're wearing actual boots tonight?" Seth asked in shock. I only ever wear my kickpads when I'm wearing shorts something about uggs and bare skin drove me crazy.

"Only with this gear, I don't know why I let Sasha talk me into shorts." I frowned walking into the bathroom and getting changed , I brushed my straightened out hair a bit before coming out the bathroom.

"You look so stumpy in shorts." Dean commented I tossed my heels at his head but he ducked it.

"It looks fine, a bit like Nikki's gear but fine." Roman added.

"Would look better if it were Shield gear." Seth smirked.

"I have not worn one of my gears in months." I said with a frown." My first match back in 6 months and I wore Shield gear, I'll wear this tonight and Shield gear Sunday."

"Fine." Seth pouted."You look great in the shorts by the way."

"Somebody recognizes true beauty when they see it." I smiled wrapping my arms around Seth while glaring at Roman and Dean.

"Who do you think has the bigger ego her or Roman." Dean asked I crossed my arms while Seth looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Could be a tie, they spend the same amount of time on their hair."

"Haha." Roman said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna go watch the match else where." I said pointing at the door."With people who respect Roman and I's beauty." I turned and walked out the locker making my way to the monitor closest to the gorilla.

"You know we could have been better friends than rivals." Alexa said coming up beside me."A Goddess and the Barbie."

"Alexa you've hated me since NXT." I said shaking my head.

"Because you decided to have fun at my expense every week when I tried to be nothing but nice to you." Alexa fired back before calming herself.

"Are you fishing for an apology? My bad it was a game Sasha & I played." I shrugged watching Alexa's jaw tense slightly."Bayley was her victim you were mine."

"And that makes it okay?" She asked shaking her head.

"I do not hate you Alexa, I want to punish you for what you did to me but I don't hate you." I reply turning to finally face her she however, kept her eyes on the monitor.

"You humiliated me and I snapped your arm I think we're even." She said patting her Championship."After all it is you, who helped me become what I am today."

"So what you're saying is I'm holding a pointless grudge when your initial grudge that started it all is the reasoning for you injuring me, but my beating you down led you become a better competitor?" I asked getting annoyed with her logic she didn't need to dislocate my shoulder so bad I needed time off.

"Look let's just bury the hatchet." She shrugs holding out her hand, I stare at it for a moment while she rolls her eyes."Fine next week I'll defend my championship against you, if and when I win you let this grudge of yours go."

"Deal." I reach out and shake her hand. She turns on her heel and walks off as I make my way toward the curtain.

 _Climbing out the backdoor,_

 _Didn't leave a mark,_

 _No one knows_

 _it's you_

I sauntered out onto the stage the three women were still very much going at it, well two. Dana was outside the ring recooperating, I walked halfway down the ramp and stopped silently watching Mickie and Bayley go back and forth.

Bayley keeps looking at me almost as if she wants so desperately to prove to me that she can in fact beat Mickie. Bayley goes for Bayley to Belly But Mickie nails a Mick Kick right to the back of her head before getting the three count

"Your winner and the final member of Raw's Women's team Mickie James!" I announce, Jojo gives me a slight glare but smiles at me as I enter the ring and hold up Mickie's hand.

"Sasha, Nia and Asuka I need you to meet me backstage." I added dropping the microphone as Mickie and I headed up the ramp to handle business.

* * *

"What's up Boss?" Nia asked once I stepped though the curtain.

"Hey!" Sasha scoffed but I shushed her.

"Tomorrow is Raw's invasion." I smirk ignoring them."Choose your target now so we don't end up fighting each other by accident."

"Why would we do that?" Mickie asked before shaking her head."Nevermind."

"I want Carmella." I say they all nod.

"Becky Lynch."Mickie says.

"Tamina." Sasha adds we all turn to Asuka who just shrugs, I turn to Nia who also shrugs.

"Okay then. Wednesday we are going to meet up and discuss strategy." I say dismissing them. They all walked off except Sasha.

"What do you have against Carmella?"

"She's banging Randy and wants me to be jealous. She was playing on my phone when we were in Manchester." I explain as we started walking.

"Childish." Sasha shakes her head.

"Tell me about it. She tried to rub in the fact I didn't have a kid with him." I added Sasha shot me side eye.

"You started dating at him in 2013 while you were like 20." Sasha said." One of the most popular Females at the time too, damn right you didn't set aside your goals to make him happy."

"I love you." I laughed at her rant.

"Seriously you weren't even together a full four years it was three and you two never looked at each other the way you and Seth so." Sasha added."That made me so mad."

"I see, calm down let's get some food in you." I lead Sasha towards catering. The topic of Randy always set Sasha off she's apparently never liked him and seems to have been Team Seth the whole time. She piled a few things on her plate while I grabbed a bagel and we sat down at a table with just the two of us.

"I will never understand why you dated that grandpa." Sasha said in between bites, the age difference was a pretty bad though I'd never admit it outloud.

"He was actually pretty sweet." I replied lowly, Sasha just hummed in response as she shoveled food into her mouth.

* * *

"My guest at this time, Katarina Love." Charly smiled I didn't really like interviewing with her and preferred to do them with Renee.

"What do you want Charly?" I asked my annoyance showing clearly.

"How are you feeling about your team? Are you confident going into Sunday." She asked ignoring my tone.

"I've got the undefeated Asuka." I smirk holding up one finger." The strongest Woman since Chyna and Beth, Nia Jax." I hold up enough." A seven time Champion and future hall of famer in Mickie James and that's only counting her reigns in the WWE. And a 4 time Raw Women's Champion in Sasha." I hold up two more fingers and smirk." I am beyond confident, I am on cloud nine right now this is a team people would kill for."

"It broke on the WWE website that next week you will be facing Alexa Bliss for the Raw Women's Championship." Charly added.

"I'm going to win and show the world that I've still got it. Katarina Love is more than a glorified cheerleader, more than a Barbie, I am the BEST superstar RAW has male or female and I dare anybody to say otherwise." I said flipping my hair." So next week Alexa be ready for the fight of your life, this won't be like fighting Becky or Mickie or Bayley or Sasha, you haven't stepped into a ring with me in 7 months you are in for a rude awakening." I fly past Charly and make sure my hair slaps her in the face as I go.

* * *

 _Climbing out the Backdoor_

 _Didn't leave a mark,_

 _No one knows,_

 _its you_

"And her opponent from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Katarina Love!" Jojo announces as I make my way to the ring while Alicia stands inside with her arms crossed glaring at me. I stopped once I got to the right side of the ring, Aniyah and Shamera sat front row, both wearing Shield shirts I hug them quickly, before entering the ring. I leaned in the corner as my music died down, the ref asked if we were both ready then motioned for the bell.

I try to lock up with Alicia but she fakes out of it and starts checking her nails, I roll my eyes and try to grab her but she holds her arms out and backs away. I growl at her before kicking her straight in the stomach doubling the Foxy one over in pain. I grab her wig and slam her onto the mat before straddling her and laying forearm after forearm to her head.

The ref backs me off and I shrug getting up, Alicia scrambles to her feet and shrieks at me before trying to leave the ring. I catch her by the arm and she turns and slaps me in the face before kicking me in the stomach. She sends me into the ropes, I rebound back and she flips me around probably intending for her Tilt a whirl Backbreaker but I turn it into a Facebuster instead. I hit a split legged leg drop on her and leave my leg over her chest for the cover however she kicks out at 2.

I pull her up by the hair and slam her back first into the corner, I use my long legs to choke her out until the ref forces me to stop. She holds her neck gasping for air as she slides down to the bottom of the turnbuckle which is a dumb move, I hit her with a running senton before yanking her out and pinning her again. Once again she kicks out at 2.

I flip my hair back frustrated and smirk evilly as I slowly stand up and grab her by the legs distorting her body into my Love LockDown (Liontamer). After about a minute or two she taps out which is semi-admirable. My theme plays again and the ref holds my arm up.

Miz's theme hits and I stand in the center of the ring with my hands on my hips as he along with the Bar and Miztourage slowly make their way to the ring trying to intimidate me.

"Look at you, you little submission machine." Miz says sarcastically." You snatched Alicia bald, so cute."

"Get to the point." I say after a stagehand hands me a microphone."You didn't come out here to compliment me."

"Smart too." Miz comments."I came out here to send a message to your boys, starting with you." They come closer now surrounding the ring, I glance around me unfazed they wouldn't lay a hand on me and they knew it.

"What are you waiting for?" I taunt staring down Miz he motions to Sheamus who steps through the ropes first. The second his foot touches the ring The Shield's theme hits and the guys are making their way down through the crowd."Aw I thought we were gonna have some fun."

"Oh we will." Miz replies as they slowly back off."Just not tonight." The Shield enters the ring and stand around me protectively.

"I'll be waiting." I reply sarcastically as Seth motions for me to leave the ring, the six of them actually were scheduled for a match right now. I pulled up a seat beside Jojo as they did what they do best.

* * *

Seth and Cesaro start things off they go straight into the Collar and Elbow Tie Up. Seth and Cesaro in a standing switch exchange. Seth does a side headlock takedown to Cesaro. Cesaro responds with a Leg Scissors Leg Lock. Cesaro kicks Seth in the gut, he follows that with a uppercut. Cesaro applies a side headlock takes Seth down with a shoulder tackle.

"Geez this is going to be intense." Jojo comments lowly I never once take my eyes off of the ring waiting to intervene if necessary especially with the Miztourage lurking about.

Seth leapfrogs over Cesaro. Seth hits a dropkick before tagging in Dean. Seth does a snap mare takeover by and Dean delivers a Sliding Lariat to Cesaro for a one count. Dean and Cesaro are trading back and forth knife edge chops.

Drop toe hold to Cesaro, Dean hits a clubbing cross face next. Dean tags Seth back in. Seth delivers a Flying Double Axe Handle Strike. The Shield storm the ring and Cesaro uppercuts Dean, before making the tag to Sheamus. The Bar lands a Double Clothesline. Sheamus with a Running Boot to Dean's chest.

"Oh shit." I cringe watching Dean go down.

Miz and Cesaro are double teaming Dean behind the referee's back. Sheamus tags in Miz. Miz bounces Dean's head off the top turnbuckle. He then viciously stomps Dean's chest in the corner. The Bar are doing a damn good job at keeping Dean away from Seth and Roman.

Sheamus applies a rear chin lock. Dean manages to get back to his feet. Ambrose and Sheamus trade back and forth knee strikes. Reigns clotheslines Sheamus over the top Shield lands Stereo Dives to the outside. Miz is trying to run away from The Shield.

I spot Bo trying to blindside Seth, I get out of my seat stalking my way over to him, I super kick him in the back of the head. Roman grabs Miz and sends him back into the ring with Seth. Miz chucks Seth out of the ring and Sheamus starts stomping Seth out on the floor. Dean takes out Cesaro and Seth reenters the ring dropping Miz with a Leaping Clothesline. Miz tags in Sheamus. Sheamus goes for a Vertical Suplex, but Seth counters with a inside cradle for a two count.

I opt not to go back sitting with Jojo and stay outside the ring close to The Shield's side, right beside Roman.

Seth launches Sheamus to the ring apron. Sheamus then whips Seth face off the top rope. Seth dropkicks Sheamus in mid-air. Roman and Cesaro are tagged in. Roman hits back to back clotheslines before knocking Miz off the ring apron. Roman delivers a series of corner lariats to Cesaro. Cesaro kicks Roman in the jaw. Roman responds with a Big Boot, followed by a Samoan Drop. Roman sets up for the SuperMan Punch, but he's distracted by Miz.

Dean hits a Suicide Dive taking out Miz . Sheamus cheap shots Roman and Cesaro takes advantage with a Pop Up European Uppercut for a two count. Seth takes out Sheamus with a Suicide Dive of his own.

Roman drops Cesaro with the SuperMan Punch he goes for the Spear, but Cesaro blocks it. Cesaro tags in Miz. Cesaro goes for the SpringBoard European Uppercut, but Roman nails a SuperMan Punch in mid-air. Miz rolls Roman up for a two count. Seth explodes out of nowhere with a SpringBoard Knee Strike to Miz. Dean decks Sheamus with Dirty Deeds while Roman Spears Miz. The Shield plants Miz with The Cerberus PowerBomb to pickup the victory.

I climb the steel steps as their music starts to play, Seth turns around just in time to catch me as I lept into his arms. I planted a small kiss on his cheek as they started to hold their fists out over Miz's unconscious body. I slowly add my fist in with a small smirk.

* * *

"Sis you were amazing." Naomi's voice filled my ear as I walked into our hotel room I giggled watching an annoyed Dean toss my bags down onto the floor. Since we're traveling together it just seemed easier to get one of those rooms with the conjoining doors, Seth and myself in one and Roman and Dean in the other.

"I'm always amazing." I joke flopping on the couch, Dean shook his head at me before going off through the door to his room.

"Same here." She replied I knew she had one of her usual big grins on her face."How mad do you think everyone would be if they saw us hugging backstage Sunday?"

"I'd say about a 10." I smirked."But you'll just make them all feel the glow and they'll regret it."

"True dat sis." She yawned making me yawn too."I'm gonna talk to you later, I got a few things to do tomorrow morning."

"Alright, love you." I say she says it back and we both hang up. I wanted to warn Naomi about tomorrow but she'd tell somebody and I couldn't risk ruining everything. I got up took a quick shower and jumped into bed we had to get up early to catch a flight to Charlotte where Smackdown would be.

* * *

"I hate North Carolina." I sigh as we walk through the airport."I hate traveling in the US period."

"You need a different job then babygirl." Roman commented as he walked a few steps in front of me and Seth with Dean. We were dressed as inconspicuous as possibly in sweatsuits, sunglasses and hats even though it was impossible to not notice Roman.

"I could be anything I want to be." I reply shrugging, Dean snorts at me as we climb into a taxi out front.

"She is multitalented." Seth comments.

"Singer, dancer, model I'm really over in life." I shrug as we start the long drive to the hotel. Kurt thought it would be a good idea to put the roster as far away from the arena as possible since Superstars usually opt for the closest ones.

After an hour we arrive and check in heading up to our room we all collapsed on the couch.

"I'm so tired." Dean cried.

"We are the only ones who went to bed early." I said baffled he shrugged and closed his eyes shortly after we all fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _Smackdown Live November 14th, 2017_

"You're a hundred percent sure Sami and Kevin will let us in?" Kurt turned his attention to me I gave him a duh look and he sighed. "Just being safe."

"Haven't you been watching? They hate Smackdown." Miz says a sea of low murmurs are heard behind us as everyone is agreeing.

"I'll give them a call." Kurt says walking a little ways away from us. A few moments pass and the side door we were all standing by gets kicked open by Sami, Kevin casually holds the door open as we quietly file in.

"Alright remember the plan everyone." Kurt says before turning his attention to the two trouble makers."There's always a place on RAW for you two."

Seth catches my arm as I turn to go with the girls, he pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead sweetly."Be careful."

"I always am." I grin looking up at him He chuckles as he slowly lets me go."I love you."

"I love you too, now kick some ass." He says and The Shield goes the other way while the girls and I head towards the Women's Locker. Right now the Main Event was getting ready to start which was the perfect time.

We stop outside the locker room and I turn toward the Women I'd brought with me, Sasha, Mickie, Alexa, Asuka & Nia.

"Show them no mercy." I smirk kicking in the door, Lana let's out a loud shriek as Nia attacks her. Sasha clocks Tamina with a right hook while I pounce on Carmella I grip her by her extensions and swing her head into the wall. Mickie lays out Becky in the corner while Asuka is beating down Natalya. Alexa makes quick work of Naomi. Charlotte walks in and we all stare at each other for a moment. Sasha hits her first and we all quickly join in bringing the Natural Girl to her knees. Alexa knocks her clean out with a sickening forearm smash.

"We're the baddest!" Sasha cheered looking at each of us as we made our way to join up with everyone else. We make it to the stage just as the Shield hits Shane with a Cerberus PowerBomb.

* * *

 _Survivor Series 2017_

"Shane has to be the biggest idiot in the world." I commented to the Raw Women."What was the point in saying their last member was a surprise even though we all knew it was Nattie to reveal it before the match."

"What if it wasn't originally going to be Natalya?" Nia asked I doubted that since the only call ups I was aware of for Smackdown was Liv and she wouldn't be showing up without Emma and Summer.

"Unless it was gonna be Lana I doubt that." Sasha replied with a shrug. All of the girls sported the red Raw shirts while I wore the Shield/Raw shirt.

"So Alexa feeling a little bit intimidated to be up against Charlotte?" I asked smirking at the Blonde who looked indifferent.

"Why should I be? Natalya was a bigger threat than her." Alexa shrugged.

"Well goodluck biscuit butt." Mickie said.

"Let's try and be friends until this is all over." Nia said slightly annoyed."I don't like any of you but Kat and I'm the most mature person here."

"Good job, you want a Scooby snack for that?" Alexa sneered as the bickering began slowly.

Since our match followed the Shield's and Stephanie wanted to talk with us beforehand I couldn't accompany my boys to the ring which sucked terribly but they still made me, and Raw proud and got the first victory of the night.

"Ladies, tonight is not about each of you." Stephanie says already making me roll my eyes."It's about RAW and us showing everybody we are the more superior show. The 5 Of you are the best we have to offer and I couldn't have chosen a better team myself."

I just looked at her, she's lying through her teeth right now but I don't have the patience to call her out on her shit right now.

"Katarina our very fearless, strong and powerful captain. You are going to go out there and show them why you roll with the Hounds, I want ripped out hair and spilled blood!" She smirks at me I raise a brow at her and nod." Sasha, the Boss our four time Raw Woman's Champion, I need you to bring all that swagger that only you are capable of, I need the Sasha who's hungry and clawing to take the spotlight." Sasha are up everything Stephanie said and smirked she even visibly started to get hype.

"Asuka, you were undefeated in NXT and you are going to be undefeated on Raw. I want you to tear through them, do not show any of them any mercy." Stephanie ordered Asuka smiled and nodded." Nia you are a force to be reckoned with snap them in half like you always do, go out there and be the most dominate female in the entire WWE." Nia gave her a small smile while I rolled my eyes, sure she was dominate but I wouldn't say the most." And last but certainly not least Mickie James a 5 time Woman's Champion and 2 time Diva Champion, you've gone toe to toe with some of the greats, this will be a cake walk for someone of your caliber. So ladies go out there and make us proud!"

Stephanie's little speech did the trick as they were no longer bickering with each other but moving like a coherent unit. The Smackdown women were already in the ring when we reached the gorilla. A stage hand counted down and then motioned for me to go first.

 _Climbing out the backdoor_

 _Didn't leave a mark_

 _No one knows,_

 _It's you_

"And their opponents Introducing first from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania The Raw Women's Team Captain, Katarina Love!" Jojo announced as I stepped onto the stage smirking I slowly walked down the ramp making sure to slap the little girl wearing the HellKat shirt's hand as my music faded out. One by one my team slowly comes out each looking just as confident as I did.

We climbed into the ring and the ref went over the rules with us quickly, we turned and got into a quick huddle to figure out which one of us would start. Once we saw Becky was starting for her side we decided on letting Mickie start and climbed out the ring.

The two go into a lock up and Becky takes control, she brings Mickie to the mat with a headlock. Mickie escapes it and the two get back to their feet, they circle each other slowly before locking up again. Mickie takes control and monkey flips Becky. Becky gets to her feet and narrowly avoids a roundhouse Kick from Mickie. Becky grabs Mickie by the waist and quickly slams her with a pump handle slam before covering her. Mickie kicks out at 1.

Becky whips Mickie into the ropes, Becky tries for a backbody drop but gets a kick to the chin instead. Mickie drops her with a snapmare, she goes to run the ropes but Tamina grabs her by the hair. Sasha tries to enter the ring to help her but the ref fights to keep her out giving Smackdown Live the opportunity to gang up on Mickie in the corner. Becky tags in Naomi and Naomi takes Mickie out with a springboard clothesline. She pins Mickie but, Mickie kicks out at 2!

Naomi pulls Mickie up and starts to unleash her glow kicks, on the very last one; Mickie ducks it and Mick Kick's her instead sending her crashing to the mat. Mickie hooks the legs but Naomi kicks out at 2. Mickie whips her into the corner she hits a nasty forearm to Naomi's jaw before putting her into a headlock and holding out her hand for the tag. Sasha & I hesistate slightly so Nia tags. Mickie snapmares Naomi and exits the ring, Nia runs over her with a kick to the chest before hitting the ropes and eliminating her with her leg drop.

"Naomi has been eliminated!" Jojo announced as Naomi rolled out the ring.

Natalya stepped into the ring next, she tries to lock up with Nia, but Jax shoves her to the ground. Natalya gets up and runs the ropes going for a clothesline but it barely fazes Nia. Nia grabs Natalya and goes for a vertical Suplex but Nattie knees her in the head and escapes hitting Nia with a neckbreaker before booking a leg; Nia kicks out at 1. Natalya goes for her sharpshooter but Nia kicks her away. Nia gets to her feet as Natalya runs the ropes again, this time bringing her down to a knee with a chop block. Natalya knees Nia in the face before putting her into a Guillotine Choke.

We start to get the crowd going which wills Nia to her feet, Nia rams Natayla back first into our corner. Sasha tags in. Nia lifts Natayla up for an electric chair, Sasha leaps from the top turnbuckle and flattens Natayla with a crossbody. Banks hooks the legs but Natayla kicks out at 2.

Sasha pulls Natayla up and goes for her crossarm neckbreaker But Natalya counters it with a fisherman Suplex. Nattie goes to tag out but Sasha catches her foot, they do the whole hopping bit. Natalya goes for an enziguri but Sasha ducks it, Natayla surprisingly lands on her foot still but gets a nasty forearm to the face from Sasha.

Sasha sends Nattie into the corner, she goes for her running knees but Natayla ducks it before nearly powerbombing the pink from Sasha's hair. She hooks the leg and Mickie rushes in to break it up. Becky enters the ring and hits an explorer suplex sending Mickie rolling out the ring. Nia flattens Becky with a Samoan drop, Tamina super kicks Nia out the ring,and Asuka hits her running hip attack dropping Snuka but Carmella catches Asuka off guard with a rear mat slam. I rush the ring and spear Carmella out through the ropes landing hard on my shoulder in the process.

Natalya rolls up Sasha and eliminates her.

"Sasha Banks has been eliminated." Jojo announced. I groaned as Mickie helps me up and checks over my shoulder the moment she sees my face.

"I'm fine, come on." I say through gritted teeth as we make our way to get back onto the apron. Asuka is in the ring now facing off with Tamina. Based on Lana's reaction at ring side it isn't going too well. I'm paying more attention to the burning sensation in my shoulder than the match right now.

"Tamina Snuka has been eliminated." Jojo announced.

Becky steps back into the ring and tries to launch Asuka with a explorer Suplex but Asuka counters it and lands on her feet. I feel slightly bad for Becky as she gets trapped in the Asuka Lock, Carmella tried to enter the ring to break it up but Becky already tapped.

"Becky Lynch has been eliminated."

Carmella looks at Asuka and gulps, the two start to circle for a lock up but Asuka turns her attention to me, I'm guessing remembering what I wanted. She made her way over and tagged me in Carmella smirked as I stepped into the ring. We go right into a lock up and I end up shoving Carmella back hard. She laughs before shoving me back, I smirk before punching her square in the mouth. She staggers back and I run the ropes taking her down with a running crossbody. I hook the legs but she's kicks out immediately. She tries to crawl toward the only person left on her team, Natayla but I grab her leg she kicks me off and leaps tagging in Natalya.

I scoff as Natayla comes at me for her discus clothesline I duck it and knock her legs out from under her. I hit a standing moonsault on her before hooking the leg. She kicks out at 1. I pull her up to her feet by her hair and go for an explorer Suplex but she pushes me away and kicks me in the shoulder sending that burning sensation back up my shoulder.

She launches me across the ring with a German Suplex making sure my neck and shoulders took the brunt of the impact. I slowly started to crawl towards my corner,I wasn't a coward but I wanted to avoid getting my arm messed up again as long as possible. I'm so close to tagging Mickie in But Natalya grabs my leg and tugs me back.

She tries to set me up for the Sharpshooter but I managed to kick her off. I leap away from her and make the tag to Mickie. Mickie comes in and completely dull dozes her way through Nattie. She goes for a pin after her corner hurricarana but Carmella comes back into the ring. Mickie turns her attention to Carmella long enough for Natayla to get back up, she shoves Mickie from behind right into a Superkick from Carmella.

Natayla hooks Mickie's legs and eliminates her. We're now 3 to 2.

"Mickie James has been eliminated!" Jojo announced.

Nia steps into the ring, Natayla tries to clothesline her but it doesn't even effect her. Nia hits a nasty big boot knocking Nattie right onto her back. Nia pulls her up and sets her up for a Samoan drop but Natayla counters it into a sunset flip for a 1 count.

Natayla runs the ropes and drops Nia with a dropkick. She then does her thing where she runs the ropes and steps on the back of her opponents head before using the ropes to rebound back and hit a low dropkick. She covers Nia again for a 1 count. Nia pulls Natayla up and tosses her into our corner. I grab a fist full of her hair as Nia flattens her with a corner splash. Nia tags me back in, I monkey flip Natayla out the corner and run the ropes for my Handspring Phoenix Splash but she puts her knees up.

I roll over holding my side as Natalya stands up, I faintly hear her taunting me before she forces me into the sharpshooter. I try to fight out of it and crawl away but she ends up wrenching it in tighter by leaning all the way back, my foot is pretty damn close to my head right now. I finally tap.

"Katarina Love has been eliminated." Jojo announced as I rolled out the ring holding my back and shoulder at the same time. I slowly make my way backstage feeling pretty lousy I got eliminated but hopefully that Nia & Asuka would pull it off.


	6. Chapter 6

_Raw November 20th, 2017_

I got checked out after I went backstage last night, my shoulder thankfully didn't give up on me again. The doctor just recommended I iced it. Team Raw managed to defeat Smackdown last night so I was in a pretty good mood plus my title shot later tonight.

"How's your shoulder?" Bayley asked, I looked up from my phone surprised she was talking to me.

"Fine just had to ice it, I'm thinking of putting some pink tape on it. Ya know for fashion." I smile, she giggled at me before letting a small smile form on her face.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Kat." Bayley said after a moment of silence, I slid my phone into my bra and engulfed her into a tight hug.

"It's okay, next time you're having a team don't pick me." I joked making her laugh again."Friends again?"

"Of course." Bayley grinned as we pulled away from each other."I can't wait to see you kick Alexa's butt later."

"Same here sis." I smile as we walk into the Women's locker together, I look around in awe at the fact literally everyone is dressed to compete tonight usually only four of us ever did.

"Thank god you're friends again." Sasha smiled as Bayley went to her locker beside Sasha's I leaned against the wall and shrugged.

"The world almost exploded."

"I knew it!" Mickie joined in.

"So everybodies got a match tonight?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm facing Asuka." Dana smiled, completely ignoring the looks on all of our faces.

"We're in a fatal 4 way to determine a number one contender." Bayley adds motioning to herself, Sasha, Mickie & Alicia.

"So everybody but Nia?" I asked looking around noticing she wasn't actually present.

"Stephanie gave her the night off." Sasha explained with a shrug."Does anybody find it strange Emma just vanished after fighting Asuka?"

"Good riddance." I replied."I'll catch up with you guys later, I'm gonna get dressed. Goodluck Dana." I exited the locker and made my way to the Shield's, I completely stopped in my tracks at the sound of a very british sounding voice. I pushed open the locker room door and nearly squealed in excitement.

"Shh! Close the door!" Mandy yelped as I appeared inside the locker scaring the crap out of her. Sonya shut the door while I latched onto Paige for dear life.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were here already!" I said finally letting go of the Glampire. The trio were dressed in their ring gears that all clashed together really bad in my opinion.

"It's a secret just like your return was." Mandy said a bit harshly but I ignored her for Paige.

"I wanted you to find out later." Paige said with a shrug." You'd be more excited."

"Uh you're British everybodies always excited to see you." I said with a playful eye roll. I clenched my fist at the sound of Mandy snorting, last time she was around me she knew not to say anything now she's really trying my patience.

"You guys are really cute and all but we're busy." Sonya spoke up, I raised an eye brow at her and Mandy before turning back to Paige.

"Please get your pets in check before I do it." I gave Paige another hug before leaving their locker room, not missing the sound of the door locking behind me."Bitches."

* * *

"Is it really necessary for me to be doing this right now?" Dean asked annoyed while he applied the bright pink tape to my shoulder.

"Are you kidding it looks sexy." I reply looking over it for a minute. The bright pink stood out more with my dark gear. (Black sequined racer back top, black sequined tights and furry black boots)

"That's not what it's for." Dean hissed.

"Do mine next!" Seth flopped down into my lap directly in front of Dean who glared at the both of us.

"I swear you guys are a bunch of kids." Roman chuckled while he looked over his hair in the full length mirror on the other side of the room.

"You guys ready for this stupid Miztv crap?" Dean asked tossing my tape to the other side of the room at Roman.

"Yup." Seth & I say standing up.

* * *

"I think I made it, pretty pretty clear that my guest is Roman Reigns not The Shield." Miz said annoyed."You probably feel really good about yourselves right now." The four of us stood in the middle of the ring.

"Well yeah, Miz we're feeling really good because last night we proved to the NewDay and the entire world that we ain't miss a step." Dean said while I leaned back and settled into a corner.

"We proved that we are the most dominate three man team in the history of WWE." Seth added, this was seeming to be like one of their egotistical moments and I already regretted tagging along." I gotta admit the three of us standing out here together again, we're practically brothers in arms, we're pretty much unstoppable especially with Katarina by our side."

"Back together again!" Miz shouts instantly annoying the shit out me." Oh isn't it cute, it's just like old times. It's just one thing that's bothering me & I think now is a good time to settle it. After all this time I still haven't heard a thank you."

"To who?" Roman & I ask at the same time the four of us smirk at Miz's growing agitation.

"To who? To me!" Miz replies making us all laugh.

"You're a comedian." I wipe a tear out my eye.

"We don't get it, there's never going to be a situation where The Shield thanks The Miz." Roman added.

"You do understand, and you, you, you"Miz is really worked up at this point, he's not pointing at us like a child who's on the verge of a tantrum." Everyone in this arena understands that the whole Shield reunion tour started because of me." The crowd starts to boo so Miz turns his attention to them." Your mouths go shut."

"It was right here in Houston at the last Mizzys that Dean & Seth's little bromance reignited. If it wasn't for me pushing you and prodding, you three would have never set aside your macho pride & got out the tactical vests." Miz added." So yes I think the least I deserve is a thank you, and a residual check for that new Shield merch."

"It is some really hot merch." I agree making sure to check Seth out." Really hot, but Dean doesn't have his check book right now." My jaw drops when the crowd starts a Miz is awesome chant. Nobody but Miz himself thought he was awesome.

"We've been all over the world, & I've never heard that chant before." Roman said with a smile, the guys were laughing while I looked baffled.

"Nah." Seth added

"Nope." Dean & I said at the same time.

"If anything you should be thanking them." Roman says

"No." Miz says lowly his lights cut off, at this point I'm amazed he's still even keeping the show going."Turn my lights on, that's right give me a spotlight. You three and your little cheerleader are so ungrateful."

"Cheerleader?!" I shriek trying to get in Miz's face but Dean grabs my arm.

"Hold up. Hold up. Ungrateful? We aren't ungrateful, we won last night if anybody should be ungrateful it's the guy who lost last night." Roman replied.

"I may have lost but I am the only champion standing in this ring right now!" Miz retorts.

"Actually, I've been thinking about that & I wanna enlighten you on something everybody knows. Its only a matter of time before Ambrose & I get our hands back on the Raw Tag Team Titles." Seth interjects, Roman turns and looks at him a bit confused.

"Hold on, we didn't discuss this I wanna be on the same page, you guys are getting the Tag Titles and she's getting the Woman's title. I don't wanna be the only one without a title." Roman says, I'm pretty sure I sensed Dean roll his eyes at the same time I did, Roman could be so dramatic.

"No, no, no we aren't trying to leave you out." Seth says before turning from Roman back to Miz his gaze fixated on the white belt on Miz's shoulder." Miz has a title, it's nice, it's white and it's shiny."

"I like that title." Roman smiles while Miz pales."What do you say Miz? You not doing anything tonight, I'm free. What do you say Houston?" Bo & Curtis step protectively in front of Miz.

"You don't just come to Miztv and challenge the champ. You want him you gotta go through us." Bo says bravely, Curtis However looks nervous.

"Dude we are so stupid. We totally forgot we have to go through the Miztourage first." Seth said as Dean & Roman both said oh. I superkicked Bo in the face just cause his voice annoyed the crap out of me. Miz took this moment to slide out the ring and run away leaving a very frightened Curtis Axel to fend for himself. He tries to plead to Seth who pretends to sympathize out of nowhere he hits him with the The Knee and Dean spikes him with Dirty deeds. Roman starts tossing Miz's stupid props around.

"I'm gonna stay with Dean for his match, you & Ro head to the back."Seth whispered into my ear, I nodded as Roman held the ropes open for me, I exited the ring with him following we made our way up the ramp and to backstage.

"So why aren't we hanging at ringside?" I asked as we walked side by side back to our locker room.

"You have a title match to get ready for, and hopefully I do too." Roman replied with a shrug.

"You know if we win our matches tonight, we'll have Titles before Dean & Seth." I smirk as Roman chuckles. After a few more moments of walking we arrive at the locker I open the door and my smile drops at the sight of Mandy Rose sitting on the couch.

"Great who let the trash in?" I asked looking at Roman who shrugged.

"Pretty trash." He added. Mandy stood up and faced us she smiled at Roman But glared at me.

"Paige does not want us to hurt you." Mandy said through gritted teeth she looked as if it physically pained her to say so."Stay out of our way and we won't have to."

"And that means?" I ask as the blonde saunters past us.

"If the opportunity presents itself Sonya & I will take you out." She replied with a small smile.

"Someone sounds jealous." Roman comments sitting down where Mandy previously sat.

"Paige likes me more than you, she probably even wanted me on her team more than both of you." I added, Mandy tenses her jaw before throwing the door open and leaving.

"What was that about?" Roman asked flinching at the sound of the door slamming.

"She was testing me earlier, my guess is Paige dropped her off to apologize." I explained with a shrug." I'll stomp Kelly Kelly jr's ass out."

"She does remind me of a Kelly Kelly/Eva Marie hybrid." Roman agreed making us both laugh he flipped on the TV and we watched the last few moments of Dean's match which he of course won.

"I'm curious who would I be a hybrid of?" I asked raising en eyebrow in this business us women are always being compared to somebody else whether it be based off our looks, or our skill.

"You dress like Melina, but fight like Dean." Roman thought for a moment." I would say maybe a Melina/Mickie/Eve combo with a pinch of Dean?"

"The amount of thought that went into that sounds beautiful." I replied with a small laugh. Seth and Dean return to the locker room looking pretty happy.

"Fatal four ways next you ready to see your first challenger for that title our future Woman's Champion?" Seth asked flopping down beside me while Dean went straight into the bathroom.

"God as long as it isn't Alicia, for her to have been here a decade she still sucks." I replied with an eye roll.

* * *

"You think they're okay?" Dana asked as we stood outside the trainers room, the Women's match ended in a no contest once Paige, Mandy & Sonya attacked. They laid out Bayley, Mickie and Sasha while Alicia ran away.

"Yeah, they've been through worst." I smiled softly as the door opened. Sasha comes out first rubbing her back while Mickie walks out next Bayley comes out last having been the one absorbing the majority of the attack, she held an ice pack on her head.

"How's everybody feeling?" Dana asked as we walked to the locker in silence.

"Bruised." Sasha replied.

"Battered." Mickie added.

"Possibly concussed." Bayley added.

"If Alicia would have stayed you guys would have been fine." I said shaking my head."That girl is such a Weenie."

"Maybe a trip to Weenie Hut Juniors is overdue." Mickie joked as I opened the locker room door letting them all go in first. I choked back a laugh at the sight of Alexa hiding in the corner.

"Is our champion cowering?" Sasha asked, Alexa glared before straightening herself out.

"For your information I was waiting for Katarina." Alexa replied with a smirk as she walked past us out into the hallway, she turned her attention to me." Coming Barbie?" I shrug and go out after her, shutting the hallway door behind me.

"I didn't want to go to my locker since most likely they want to find me to make another statement." Alexa started as we began walking."So let's go talk in yours I promise I'm harmless right now."

"We're already halfway there." I reply shrugging we finally arrive to the locker room and amazingly it's empty the guys most be at catering or something. "We're here what do you want?"

"To ensure our truce after I win, I have a secret to tell you." Alexa replied looking down at her red ends momentarily.

"And that is?" I asked impatiently.

"I didn't injure you for my own personal gain." She replied pulling her phone out her top." I have proof also if you don't believe me."

"So why did you do it? If it wasn't out of hate?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Someone didn't want to see you win the Woman's Championship." She replied scrolling through her phone."You've made more enemies than just me here Katarina."

"The list isn't even -." I trail off once ten names instantly crossed my mind, I shook my head and shrugged."So I pissed a few people off."

"I was paid to break your leg." Alexa explained holding her phone out to me." You and Sasha may have broken my nose but I wasn't about to take that much time off your career, I didn't even mean to dislocate your shoulder as bad as I did."

"Yeah you aren't half as good as Becky with an arm bar, granted you used it for its actual purpose." I thought outloud, I took her phone which she had scrolled to the very bottom of her messages where a very familiar unsaved number sat, the thread was dated back in February, my injury happened in April.

 _Alexa I know how much you hate Katarina, I have an idea. - Randy_

 _What are you proposing? - Alexa_

 _I've got 60,000 for you if you teach her a lesson. - Randy_

 _What kind of lesson & why now? - Alexa_

 _I asked Eva first but the useless bimbo got suspended, and never came back. You would actually do it, you hate her. - Randy_

 _So what do you want me to do? - Alexa_

 _Break her leg - Randy_

 _What?! Randy that's a bit much. - Alexa_

 _Are you in or what? I can easily find somebody else to do it - Randy_

 _Okay, I'll do it - Randy_

"Nice to know my career is only worth 60,000 to him." I said handing back her phone.

"He actually only gave me 10,000 since I didn't break your leg like he wanted, I was trying to slightly sideline you for maybe a month or two one of your other enemies would have done it in a heart beat." Alexa said I looked at her curiously.

"Where the messages with him giving you the money?" I asked starting to pick apart her story.

"He handed it to me backstage after I did it, Katarina. He also told me I should have broken your leg in two different places and if I told anybody I'd be next." She replied.

"So what happens now?" I asked her crossing my arms.

"I have no friends here, all I want is a friend win or lose tonight." She replied." We're a lot alike which is why we hated each other."

"Alright." I say she smiles at me before turning to leave.

"Good luck Kat."

"Good luck Alexa." I reply as she walks out the locker room. Hopefully she'll be able to stay safe and out of Paige & co's way. Once she leaves Seth makes his way inside looking at me in shock.

"Did you two just act civil?" He asked checking me for any signs of a struggle.

"Yes, she wants to be friends." I replied mentally trying to decide if I should tell him about what Alexa told me or not.

"Well if you are friends now, please set her up with Dean." Seth said making me giggle.

"Great idea."

"So Roman got his match, it's right after yours." Seth added, I pouted slightly.

"So I don't get to have The Shield escort me to the ring?"

"Nope,I'll walk you down but we won't be at ringside." He replies making me pout.

"Roman better win or else." I say making Seth laugh.

* * *

"You guys really won't rest until I accept I'm in The Shield." I shake my head as Seth & I are standing at the doors where they enter through the crowd. I pull at the Shield shirt Dean & Roman forced onto me. "You know I'm tossing this into the crowd, they didn't even get it made into my style." They literally forced me to wear a full sized T- shirt, Katarina don't wear no full sized T-shirts unless it's to bed.

"Believe in the Shield." He whispered as the stagehand finally gave my cue to go out.

 _Climbing out the back door,_

 _Didn't leave a mark_

 _No one knows,_

 _its you_

The crowd went nuts seeing me come through the crowd with Seth by my side. I tried to ignore all the hands touching my back and arms as Seth switched to walk directly behind me, keeping an eye out for gropers. We finally made it to the bottom of the steps, Seth helped me over the barricade he gave me a quick peck on the forehead before I turned to enter the ring.

Alexa's theme hits and she makes her way to the ring, looking slightly less angry than usual. She enters the ring and poses with her title behind her head one more time before handing it to the ref.

"The following is a Women's Super Star match and is for the Raw Women's Championship." Jojo announced to the crowd." Introducing first the challenger, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Katarina Love!"

The crowd cheered for me as I walked closer to the ropes and blew a kiss, I pulled the Shield shirt over my head and tossed it into the crowd before walking back to my original spot.

"And her opponent she is the Raw Women's Champion, from Columbus, Ohio Alexa Bliss!" Jojo announced as Alexa held the title up the crowd gave her a mixed reaction she gave the belt to the ref who held it up briefly before motioning for the bell.

We slap hands quickly before circling each other for a few seconds, I rush her and pick her up by the legs ramming her back first into the corner. She elbows me in the back of the head before kicking me away. She starts to scoot herself up onto the top turnbuckle but I hit a sick forearm right to her jaw dazing her a bit.

I try to Suplex her off but she manages to shove me away from her before flattening me with a crossbody. She hooks my leg for a 1 count. She pulls me up by the hair and slams me back to the mat with her STO. She hits her kneedrop before trying to pin me again but I kick out at 1.

She pulls me up by the hair again which is getting annoying already, she starts to trash talk me, but I elbow her in the mouth effectively shutting her up for the moment. She stumbles back a bit I drop her with a stiff clothesline. I quickly run the ropes and hit a Handspring moonsault and hook her leg but she kicks out at 1.

I pull her up and send her back first into the corner, I feel hands on my back out of nowhere making me stumble a bit forward the bell rings and I slowly turn and glare at my attempted attacker.

Mandy gulps before attempting to hit me in the face but I catch her arm and toss her across the ring, I hear a yelp and look to my left Alexa is fighting with Sonya at ring side.

Mandy comes at me again but I use her momentum against her and throw her up onto my shoulders planting her ass with the Love Buster (F5) at the very same moment Alexa lays Sonya out with her DDT. Alexa renters the ring and looks at me annoyed. I pull Mandy up by her long blonde hair and give her another LoveBuster my theme hits as Alexa & I leave the ring.

* * *

"Paige!" I yell kicking in her locker room door, I had Sasha & Bayley waiting near by in case Sonya and Mandy came back before I finished dealing with my friend.

"No need to yell, Love I'm right here." Paige said stepping out the bathroom."Before you get angry with me, I would never hurt you."

"So what was your little pets doing?" I asked crossing my arms, she scrunches up her face confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Mandy tried to attack me so I beat her ass." I yelled knowing Paige knew exactly what they were doing.

"I told them to focus on Alexa. I promised you before we came back nothing would happen to you." Paige tried to reason with me.

"Paige, you knew exactly what they were doing. They don't have functioning brains to think for themselves." I spat annoyed." Give me back the key to my house."

"You're really acting like this right now?" She asked shocked as she reached into her bag and pulled out her key ring, she snatched the bright pink key off the hook at tossed it to me.

"I trusted you Paige but you sent them after me, I would have respected it more if you did it yourself. That explains why you were acting so distant earlier." I shook my head as I turned around and started toward the door.

"Mandy was right about you, you can't take having the spotlight taken from you." Paige spat making me turn back to her slightly.

"I've been out injured just like you, excuse me for wanting to be noticed which is exactly what you're doing right now." I throw the door open angrily with one final glance at her, I walk away meeting up with Sasha and Bayley down the hall.

"Are you okay?" Sasha asks as I try to blink away the tears.

"I'm fine." I say with a tight smile as we walk to my locker. My best and worst quality was my loyalty, once I cared about somebody that's it. I had been friends with Paige since her call up back in 2014 and it hurt like hell to lose her like this.


	7. Chapter 7

They say it's easier to stop being friends with a girl than it is to get over a relationship, so why did I feel like I just got broken up with? I didn't even bother getting out of bed the next day, the guys had went to the gym and decided I just needed to sleep it off. I reached onto the nightstand and grabbed my phone, The next thing I know I'm calling Naomi, her cheerful face pops up on the screen moments later.

"Baby girl why are you still in bed?" Naomi asks the worry clear in her voice.

"How did you get over not being friends with Cameron anymore?" I asked, Naomi had the sweetest soul and it hurt her very deeply when the Funks had their fallout.

"It bothered me for awhile, but I got over it." She replied after a second." You know we made up and are friends again, right?"

"I know, did you see what happened on Raw last night? Paige sent Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville to ruin my title shot." I explained Naomi shook her head.

"Why would she do that? You had her back for the longest, you even protected her from the Authority while you were in it."

"I don't know,she said she told them to get Alexa and it was Mandy's own choice to attack me." I said I didn't believe her for a second.

"Maybe it's the truth, she lived, trained, traveled with you. You wouldn't even fight her for the Divas Championship when she had it." Naomi replied." You were both loyal to each other, hopefully you guys can get past it."

"I hope you're right. I took my key back from her and everything." I sighed rubbing my fingers through my very tangled hair.

"Ouch, did you do it like TI on ATL when he snatched the chain?" She joked making me smile a bit.

"Nah but that's a good idea."

* * *

After another 20 minutes of talking to my personal Therapist, Naomi I let her get on with the rest of the day, I'm sure she had stuff to do before Smackdown and I didn't want to be a bother, so I decided to do something I haven't done in months.

 **LoveKatXo: Should I do a new cover, or just a vlog today? #Boredchronicals**

I was really big on my other projects since I was injured, I did what i swore I would never ever do. Become a Youtuber, the idea actually came from Nikki Bella with hers being as popular as it was. There was a knock at my door as I was scrolling through the replies from fans with an annoyed grunt I dragged myself out of bed and stomped to the door.

"Whoever you are, you better have either food or gifts for showing up unannounced and uninvited." I yelled flinging the door open, on the other side stood Sasha & Jojo armed with ice cream, chips, & chocolate.

"Naomi said you were going through a breakup she couldn't make it so she sent reinforcements." Jojo smiled as they slid past me and flopped onto the couch, I stared in shock at the now empty space in front of me and the couch before slowly shutting the door.

"So you & Seth?" Sasha asked with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I made my way over to sit in between them.

"Not Seth, Paige." I replied reaching for the ice cream while Jojo went to turn on Hulu.

"I forgot she was your road wife before us." Sasha replied with slight jealousy.

"I loved you all equally." I chuckle as Sasha starts to try and brush my hair out."It just was easier having somebody else from NXT around, Summer & Emma hated me."

"I always found that weird, Summer & I made up but she refused to even be in the same room as you." Sasha thought out loud, I squealed in excitement when Jojo turned on an episode of The Boondocks (Seriously I been Hulu & Chilling this show by myself and I fell in love again. Okay back to the story)

"One of the _Divas_ who hated me over the Randy thing." I said with a shrug." We were civil until that happened then she called Seth a home wrecker and said she hated me, I guess it brought back old wounds since Fandango left her for Layla then the whole Lana beef she had."

"How about we try using the power of positivity and watching this damn show in peace." Jojo said shaking her head." Sash we're here to get her mind off it not remind her of everything else in the process."

"Always the voice of reason." I smiled at the younger girl."I haven't even gotten the chance to spill tea lately, you'll never guess what I heard yesterday."

"Sis you got tea?! Tell us." Jojo grinned pausing the show making Sasha laugh.

"So I guess Alexa & I are no longer enemies, Sis came to me with receipts and all, Randy paid her to injure me." I said watching both their eyes grow huge.

"He's a psychopath." Jojo said in disbelief."He paid her and she went along with it?"

"How much did she get is the question?" Sasha asked.

"He promised her 60, if she broke my leg." I explained watching Jojo's face grow even more confused and disgusted.

"She didn't break your leg though, she just dislocated the crap out your shoulder."

"He said he'd actually find somebody else to do it if she didn't, and I'm kind of thankful she went for my shoulder instead even though she botched it, she didn't even mean to do what she did." I replied yanking my head away from Sasha who was now brushing the crap out my hair."So he gave her 10 for trying, if he would have asked like Tamina, Eva or Emma it would have been much worst."

"60,000 to break your leg?!" Sasha repeated in shock."What the hell did you do to that man, and I'm both proud and mad at Alexa for turning down a large portion of the money."

"Nothing, he asked her not too long after my birthday I guess he was jealous of how our anniversary and my birthday went." I replied shaking my head."It's the only explanation I could think of."

"Does Seth know?" Jojo asked.

"I don't want to tell him now when there's a high chance we'll all be at tribute to the troops together." I explained I'd like to see us both still employed and not in prison." Hopefully by the Rumble he'll be less vicious."

"Sis, Seth loves the crap out you. Randy's going to really get it." Sasha said as somebody else began knocking on my room door.

"I swear that better be room service." I growled as I got up and walked over to it, actually using the peephole this time since in my frustration I forgot it exsisted the first time.

"I can hear you playing with the peephole open up." Alexa's shrill voice yelled from the other side.

"Oh my gosh!" Jojo said in shock. I shook my head and opened the door, our Women's champion barged in and took a seat right on the arm of the chair closest to Jojo.

"You guys really put aside your differences." Sasha laughed as I retook my seat in the middle.

"We need to figure out how to deal with Paige and friends." Alexa said ignoring Sasha completely."They are going to become a huge problem."

"I agree but today Paige isn't being discussed maybe tomorrow." Sasha said.

"This room is not big enough for the four of us." Alexa said looking around, she wrinkled her nose at my puffy hair and ruffled clothing." Get dressed losers we're going out."

"The worlds about to end." Jojo said in disbelief." I never pictured the day where you three would be doing anything together."

"Let's invite Bayley make it even weirder." Alexa smirked dragging me to the bedroom."Are you okay though?" She asked once the door shut.

"Yeah, I'm fine just mourning the friendship." I shrugged."Can you pick a dress out my dresser while I try to slay this demon on my head."

"Gladly, cause the look you got going on right now is tragic, honey." Alexa replied rifling through the dresser drawers. I had the most unnecessary habit of unpacking when I go to hotel rooms it made me feel almost normal. Even though I'd end up pissed repacking everything two days later. I ended up settling on putting my hair into a bun while Alexa passed me literally the only pair of jeans and a tank top in the entire room.

"Didn't I say a dress?" I asked looking from the jeans to her.

"We're all casually dressed, you can opt out of a dress for once." She replied grabbing one of Seth's hoodies."I doubt you own sneakers so I won't even look."

"You'll never find them." I smirk as she leaves the room for me to get dressed, once I finish I check my phone with small smile I walk back into the other room where they've resumed eating snacks and watching TV without me.

"Oh my god pants." Jojo said making the other two turn their heads.

"Awww, who ass we kicking?" Sasha asked pulling her purple hair back.

"Relax, I wanted her to dress casual since we literally are not doing anything serious." Alexa replied taking the scrunchy from Sasha's hair.

"Welp my fans have spoken, they want a video update basically so you guys are my co-stars for the day." I smirked while Sasha looked horrified.

"Why do I always come over during these things, last time I got roped into being the Michelle in a Destinys Child video."

"It suits you." Alexa muttered.

"I mean, I'm not even the Beyonce. I'm the Solange of Wrestling." I shrug grabbing my video camera."Who's rental are we taking? They guys have ours and won't be back anytime soon."

"I didn't even get one." Jojo replied while Sasha hummed in agreement.

"Yeah we just bummed a ride with Finn."

"You people are terrible, I have one." Alexa said shaking her head as we filled out the hotel room one at a time with me trailing behind to lock the door.

* * *

"And that my precious fans is a random day with Sasha, Jojo & Alexa." I laughed as I shut the camera off. It took awhile but they managed to succeed and cheer me up, I wasn't thinking about my ruined friendship anymore only the ones I had right in front of me at the moment.

"Did you seriously have to get sauce in my hair?!" Alexa asked staring at Sasha in disgust.

"Yeah Sash that was gross." Jojo said cringing as she tried to wipe at Alexa's hair.

"I had noodles and you were in the splash zone." Sasha shrugged.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked impatiently the guys were back and I wanted to spend some time with Seth.

"You're ditching us for a boy." Jojo said disapproving.

"Hey we didn't say anything when you would ditch on us to hang with Sami." Sasha smirked.

"No way you & Sami Zayn?" Alexa asked turning her attention to the brunette who blushed violently.

"Maybe."

"So cute." I laughed.

"I'll fetch the car." Sasha said holding out her hand for Alexa to give her the keys, after a few seconds she reluctantly passed them over.

"So Alexa." I smiled leaning my chin into my hand.

"Uh-oh." Jojo giggled knowing exactly what was coming next.

"I have a friend who's really interested in you." I smiled sweetly.

* * *

"Damn." I sighed as the we (The guys & Alexa) watched Smackdown later on. Liv, Summer & Emma appeared on Smackdown and tore shit up, Naomi was one of the people that fell victim to the attack.

"That's so unoriginal."Dean said shaking his head."Didn't Paige literally just do the same thing yesterday."

"Yup."Roman replied.

"They're probably all working together, that's painfully obvious." Alexa replied with a bored yawn.

"Yeah." I said getting up and going into the other room. I pulled out my phone and called Liv, Hopefully she'd answer.

"Yo yo." Liv's cheerful voice filled my ear.

"Livy, How was your debut?" I asked trying to see if she'd get hostile with me like Paige's friends did.

"Are you telling me you didn't watch?" Liv asked, I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Well I was watching it to see the Women's Championship match but then something crazy happened." I replied with a smile.

"Well what was crazy?" She asked now sounding cheerful again.

"These three blondes came out and kicked Charlotte & Natalya's flat booties." I explained with a chuckle."The one blonde was so cute the other two were just blah."

"Be nice lol they're actually teaching me a lot." Liv replied with a chuckle." I'm sorry that you obviously had to see them attack Naomi I know how close you two are."

"It's Fine Nao will fix you three." I said making her laugh."Have you spoken to Paige?"

"I have, you two are no longer friends I heard." She replied sadly.

"Yup." I replied with a sigh." It's fine though these things happen, you however cannot turn your back on me, I'll snatch all that training back."

"I dare you." Liv laughed, I frowned at the sound of Summer's voice in the background." I gotta go, love you Katty."

"Love you too Livvy." We both hung up and I went back into the living room, Alexa & Dean were gone while Roman was in the kitchen leaving only Seth on the couch stretched out.

"I'm clearly the glue holding everybody together." I comment sitting on Seth's stomach.

"Dean's walking Alexa back to her room." Seth explained."And Roman lost a game of rock,paper scissors and is now making me something to eat."

"What?! Roman is cooking?!" I yelled in shock." Make me some of that fantastic- magical Polynesian food too."

"How do you know if it's any good?" Seth asked as Roman chuckled.

"What?! If he cooks like Nia, Tamina or Jey then Seth I might be running away with him tonight." I replied I let out a yelp when Seth pinched my butt.

"I put sugar in spaghetti for you." Seth said dramatically as I jumped up."Sugar does not go in spaghettis."

"You're a monster." I retorted in fake shock." It does go in spaghettis, right Roman?"

"Yup." Roman yelled from the kitchen area.

* * *

We did one house show the next day before headed off to Tennessee to do a few more. Life as a Superstar was always fast paced and I really missed it.

"You guys look exhausted." I commented looking into the rear view mirror, Seth & Dean were basically asleep in the back seat while Roman had his head leaning on the window.

"Of course, you didn't have to do all three house shows, and appearances." Roman replied with a yawn. I couldn't be offended if he was right, I only wrestled in the first one and it was against Nia, I managed Sasha & Bayley against Mandy & Sonya the second night and today I was off due to a photo shoot.

"That was a grueling photo shoot." I replied with a shrug."Do you know how many outfit changes I did plus hair and make up?"

"Does that explain the greasy bun?" Roman asked shaking his head.

"I will flip this car over." I replied with a tight smile."I've been thinking, we should totally buy a bus instead of riding around in these cramped little cars."

"Like Cena?" Roman asked sitting up a bit.

"Maybe a better one I don't know if we'd be able to find a three bedroom one though." I replied tapping on the wheel.

"We'll look into it later." Roman replied.

"Great, I'm thinking we get it black and put my face on it." I smirked.

"Not with that greasy bun." Roman retorted. We drove for a bit longer and finally arrived at the hotel. I'm sure the guys planned on sleeping in for the next few days while I planned on hitting the gym and devising a plan. The guys climbed out the car and after a quick kiss bye from Seth they disappeared inside. Dana soon joined me in the car since everyone else was busy and I had a few things I wanted to work on with her since we had similar styles.

"I'm really glad you invited me to the gym, we haven't really gotten to hang out." Dana smiled buckling her seatbelt.

"I know, you're actually the perfect gym partner for me too." I replied with a small smile while Dana chuckled flexing her muscles.

"Of course strong and athletic as hell."

"And you can't teach that."

* * *

So I wasn't sure how to really end this one, so I'm ending it here. The next chapter will be Raw Knoxville I believe. I know it's in Tennessee atleast, so I'm warning you now I'm finna bring the drama.


	8. Chapter 8

"So I'm curious, if you and Paige were so close." Alexa started as she popped her gum, everyone had decided it would be fun to leave me at the hotel so she decided to help me out."Did you know about this? Like you were running around on NXT with Liv, arm in a sling and all."

"I knew but I didn't expect them to just all decide to kick ass and take names." I replied frowning, okay it was a half-lie I had a strong feeling there would be plenty of that but they never confirmed it for me.

"Makes sense." She replied with a shrug.

"However, I have a question of my own." I said with a smirk, she side eyed me but nodded anyway." Great so when's my rematch?"

"No time soon, cupcake." Alexa smirked while I scoffed.

"I'll flip this car over right now, Bliss."

"I'll tuck and roll, Love." She countered, I raised my eyebrows in both shock and happiness nobody ever had an actual counter for my favorite vehicular threat.

* * *

 _Raw November 27th, 2017_

"You're changing your theme?" Dean looked at me in shock, I'd been using Miss Jackson since it came out, I was in the video and everything.

"Are you judging me when you changed yours too?" I asked with an eye roll."Roman is the only real one, he kept that Shield theme."

"Roman didn't change at all." Seth laughed while Roman chuckled.

"If it ain't broke don't fix it." Roman replied showing off his Championship.

"Don't rub it in our faces." I said shaking my head.

"Anyways. What are you changing it to?" Dean asked as I finished up with my make up.

"Something that totally screams KATARINA IS COMING!" I said making sure to say each word louder than the last."But I'm keeping the one I have right now until January."

"Drama queen." Dean muttered.

* * *

"Uh why are you in here while Seth is out there?" Bayley asked as we sat around the monitor in the Women's Locker room.

"They let me go out by myself last week." I replied with a shrug.

"Super petty."Mickie said laughing.

"Soo." Sasha said glancing around the locker my guess taking note of a certain Goddess not being present at the moment.

"Yes Sasha?" I asked smoothening out my dress.

"You really buying this Alexa crap?" She asked everyone seemingly leaned in anticipating my response.

"She seems legit so far." I answered.

"Don't end up like me, so went from praising me to calling me old." Mickie said with a snort.

"She's me but in tiny blonde form." I replied." I'm not going to be all crazy trusting."

"Okay." Sasha and Mickie said at the same time giving me matching uneasy looks.

"And bang Seth just walked all over Cesaro again." I smirked fist pumping.

"Go meet him at the gorilla, loser." Sasha laughed as I got up and glided past her.

* * *

"Sethie." I smiled as he came through the curtain, his whole face immediately lit up when he saw me.

"You guys are gross." Dean commented as Seth snaked his arm around my waist."You literally just saw each other."

"Someone's mad Alexa didn't text him back." Roman commented as the four of us started walking toward our locker.

"She's probably busy." I said with a small smile, Dean really liked her so I felt Romans teasing was a bit harsh.

"I don't care there's plenty of hot blondes running around." Dean replied shrugging as he tried to discreetly pull out his phone.

"Is that her right now?" I asked trying to sneak a peak at his phone but he pulled it away.

"It is!" Roman laughed as Dean looked so embarrassed.

"It's karma you did the same thing to me with Zahra." Seth said laughing, I rolled my eyes at the mention of the dark haired women.

"Did somebody say my name?" I stopped in my tracks as someone I"d expected to never see again, stood with someone I thought of as my best friend.

"Run Seth." Dean yelled as Seth looked just as frozen as I did, his ex girlfriend Zahra smiled at the both of us while Paige looked a bit shocked herself.

"You guys are really cute." Zahra commented looking me up and down."I didn't peg you for being into the Barbie type."

"Yeah well gothic vampire slu-" Dean started to say but Roman slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Well we'll be going now." Paige said pulling Zahra by the arm away from what would be one of the most monumental beat downs in the history of backstage brawls.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked snapping me out of staring at the two."We didn't need you going all North Philly on her."

"Oh no I will." I replied with a smirk." She was so jealous she went from side chick to main chick to being dumped."

"Let's not tell all our business out in the open hallway." Seth said as we started walking back to the locker, this time in complete silence. The second we reached the locker I took off my high heels and tossed them across the room.

"I don't know what's scarier her calm- angry or her angry-angry." Dean said closing the door as he was the last to enter. I started to go through my dufflebag angerily I swore the next time I saw Zahra I'd beat her ass and I intended to keep that promise. I finally found what I was looking for a pair of PINK yoga pants and a black crop top, it wasn't ideal but I wasn't about to risk everything popping out in a dress.

"What are you about to do, babygirl?" Roman asked as I reached into Seth's bag and pulled out my black Creeper pumas.

"I didn't get to finish the story, I'm trusting you both with this information other than Paige and Naomi nobody else knows this, Seth & I actually both cheated on our significant others at the time." I started Zahra had assumed it but she never had proof, no matter how much she tried to blast it on Twitter nobody was buying anything she said except her "fans".

"So what did she do?" Roman asked as Dean texted away on his phone not paying me any mind.

"Once Seth broke up with her, she did anything she could to get under my skin even though it wasn't even known that we were together. Seth got nudes, I got constant screenshots of faked conversations, she would not let go." I explained." So the very last time she texted me, after we were together about 3 months I told her simply if she texts my phone, Seth's phone, I see her or she even appears on my Twitter timeline I'm going to beat her ass."

"So you're going to let her?" Roman asked turning his attention to Seth who shrugged.

"I mean how many times did I fight Randy on tv?" He asked making Roman palm his forehead." And then imagine how many more times it was off camera."

"Katarina I forbid you from touching that girl." Roman ordered, I rolled my eyes and walked off into the bathroom quickly changing. I came back out and sat on the couch slipping on my sneakers.

"Not my dad, boyfriend or cousin." I say pulling my hair into a low ponytail."Besides why would you encourage me to break a promise?"

"She's got a point Ro." Dean finally says as a knock is heard at the door and his face practically lights up.

"Alexa's here." Seth jokes trying to lighten mine and Roman's moods, Dean opens the door and the blonde is on the other side smirking, she strolls in and her smirk drops at mine and Roman's facial expressions.

"Are they about to fight?" She whispered well tried but was loud enough we could still hear her.

"No Seth's ex is here and Katarina owes her an ass whooping." Dean whisper-shouted back.

"We all can hear you." Seth says but Alexa and Dean just shrug.

"Well I'm here to borrow Dean." Alexa grabs Dean's arm."So we'll be going." She leads him out the locker and just like that he's happy again.

"I will lock you in here." Roman threatens turning his attention back to me.

"Oh my god, are you in Daddy mode right now?" I asked as a small smile crept onto my face.

"I think he is." Seth said laughing at how stern Roman tried to look.

"I'm just gonna go catch up with Sasha, Mickie & Bayley Before their match, buh bye." I say running across the locker and out the door sighing in relief that Roman didn't grab me. I start to make my way to the Women's locker but end up getting sidetracked by _her_ voice.

"Great I would find you 5 minutes before the match." I mutter turning down the hall, Zahra's on the phone with her back turned to me. She hangs up before turning the color momentarily drains from her already pale face.

"Katarina." She smiles putting her phone into her pocket."Fancy running into you here."

"Yeah in my place of work, which fired you." I replied crossing my arms and leaning on the wall like the gangster I was.

"If you really wanted to hit me, you would have already did it." Zahra sassed crossing her arms."You wouldn't have let Paige drag me off, since your so gangster."

"Okay." I smiled she was openly mocking me now so she sealed her own fate. I punched her square in the face making sure my diamond ring cut into her cheek in the process. She held her cheek for a split second before lunging at me. What was suppose to be a perfectly respectable street fight turned into one of those terrible cat fights from back in the attitude era, seriously we're actually rolling on the floor while she tries to pull my hair.

She kicks me off her finally, and I go to throw another punch but someone catches me around the waist with the way they scooped me clean off the ground it couldn't have been one of Absolution.

"Let go Roman." I growled as I heard someone chuckle behind me.

"That ain't Roman." Alexa's voice says from the side of me, as Zahra gets up and tries to lung at me again but Alexa decks her across the face successfully dropping her to the ground in a heap.

"That is so sexy." Dean & I said at the same time, he put me down and we gave each other an awkward confused look.

"I hope you know that was a distraction and you completely fell for it, Sasha's about to get destroyed." Alexa said I looked at her shocked.

"Mickie & Bayley are being helped to the trainers room as we speak, you better go right now." Dean said making me spring into action and take off running, by the time I made it past the curtain, Paige was already dropping Sasha with the Rampaige.

"Last chance Kat, you can pledge Allegiance to Absolution or you'll end up like your little buddy here." Paige taunted when I didn't move she shrugged and started to position Sasha for the PTO.

"She'll injure her if you don't." Mandy said next with her stupid sounding voice."10 seconds Katarina." A stage hand brought me over a microphone.

"Fine, I pledge allegiance." I said with a frown as I started to walk down the ramp."Just don't hurt her, she's got a weak back."

"I won't but you will, come show us that pretty little move you named after that song." Sonya said. I nodded and climbed the steel steps slowly, the trio backed away from Sasha as I entered the ring. I beamed my microphone at Mandy's head which immediately sent her to the floor, she's really making Paige look bad.

Sonya runs at me for a superkick but I do a matrix evasion, Paige comes at me next and stomps right on my stomach dropping me almost as fast as Mandy fell. I'm pretty sure someone is going to edit this later and turn it into one of those Wasted memes. Paige pulled me up and hit the RamPaige on me, followed by Mandy's implant buster. I feel them scurry out the ring and I'm being lifted up into somebodies arms. The next thing I know I'm back at the trainers room.

"Welcome back sleepy head." Dean said a mere two inches from my face, I let out a yelp and fell right off the bed.

"Dude was that necessary?" Sasha asked from the other side of the room holding an ice pack to her forehead.

"Yes." Roman laughed."I told her not to leave the locker."

"I mean she did do what she originally intended to do." Dean said shrugging." I stopped her from killing that poor girl."

"Uh what are we talking about?" Sasha asked.

"Seth's ex." Alexa said hoping off the counter as I finally pulled myself up from the floor.

"Okay... since she's awake now, can you guys move this party elsewhere?" The doctor askes" the four of them are fine just a little banged up."

"Four?" I asked

"Mickie & Bayley, they left already though." Sasha explained as Roman helped her up, Seth lifted me in his arms and we headed off back to the locker.

"I don't need to be carried." I said pouting as Seth placed me down on the couch in the locker room.

"Yeah, Yeah." He shrugged as he and Sasha sat down beside me.

"Now can we devise a plan to deal with this?" Alexa asked.

"Hell Yes, I'm adding everybody to the group chat as we speak." Sasha replied with a smirk."They are going to regret coming to Raw."

* * *

"Alexa this is literally your one and only moment to prove if you really loyal or not." I whisper the same way Paige used my hatred for Zahra to trick me is the same way I'm going to make them suffer.

"Why are you only questioning me?" Alexa whispered back as she peered down the hall as expected Absolution rushed off as soon as Asuka's match started.

"Well Dana is on the other side of the hall, Keeping look out." I reply with a slight eye roll.

"So the plan is to snatch Zahra and run?" Alexa asked.

"It is basically kidnapping so yes." I replied as we crept out from around the corner.

"And yes you can trust me." Alexa finally says as I go hide behind the randomly placed forklift (As seen on a very old episode of Total Divas). She gives me a thumbs up before knocking on the door a few seconds later Zahra opens it up and glares at Alexa.

 _They're retreating hurry up - Dana_

I slide my phone back into my pocket at the same time Alexa does.

"Zahra I just wanted to apologize, I'm trying really hard to pretend to be on Cuntarina's side, when really I plan to destroy her." Alexa said most likely smiling at her terrible insult.

"You could have forearmed me softer then, my lip is busted!" Zahra yelled"What do you want from me?"

"I need you to help me send a message." Alexa replied I peeked my head up just in time to see Alexa deliver another one of those sexy forearm smashes and Zahra hit the floor again.

"Dana!" I yelled causing the other blonde to come sprinting down the hall, she tossed Zahra over her shoulder and the three of us took off to Alexa's locker room.

"Wait, did I just help you kidnap a person?!" Dana asked dropping Zahra inside the locker room.

"Yes, Yes you did." Alexa replied."Now we have to tie her up."

"I'm not with that BDSM shit." I say eying Alexa who just rolls her eyes.

"First of all, you both are so useless." Alexa replied pulling a roll of duck tape out her duffel bag. "Second of all we already kidnapped her we might as well just tie her up now and fully commit to this."

"I'm going to jail." Dana cried out, taking a seat by the door.

"Well atleast we'll already have a three women gang when we go." I said optimistically.

"They'll split us up." Alexa says pulling a piece of tape off.

"I just have one question, where is this suppose to lead?" Dana asked

"Basically I'm going to interrogate the crap out her, you know I'm bad cop, Alexa's good cop and you my muscley acrobatic friend are going to guard that door." I explained Dana relaxed a bit.

"So I'm the least involved in this?"

"Basically." Alexa replied slapping some tape around Zahra's wrists.

"This will probably be the only time I'm happy to be not involved in something at work." Dana grinned.

"Yup most likely I'll get suspended, while you two blonde bombshells get a slap on the wrist." I shrug grabbing a bottle of water."I'm going to throw this all into her make up."

"You're a monster." Alexa said in disbelief.

"That is the point." I smirk.

* * *

Seth POV ( something totally new I think? I'm sure it is)

"Uh does anyone find it weird Katarina completely vanished?" I asked looking at Roman & Dean. She'd left out with Sasha and never came back, we'd been watching the show assuming they'd come out and help Asuka but that didn't even happen.

"Most likely she's nursing Mickie back to health." Dean replied with a shrug.

"Have you heard from Alexa?" Roman asked making Dean's eyes widen.

"You think they're together?"

"Yup most likely." I replied. " I texted Sasha and she replied instantly however Kat did not."

"They're beating up that girl again." Dean laughed." Princess sliced her cheek with that giant ring she wears."

"I didn't even notice she had it on still." I shook my head feeling slightly bad for not stopping her like Roman suggested.

"Should we ask Paige?" Roman asked only for the woman in question to kick open our lockerroom door.

"Where is she?" The raven haired woman asked borderline snarling at us.

"We don't know." I reply shrugging." When you find out let me know so I can put her over my knee."

"Nice." Dean gives me a thumbs up while Roman looks disgusted.

"That's my sister man."

"You banged her cousin!" I shot back.

"He's got a point there, Ro." Dean said.

"You three are useless." Paige scoffed walking away with Sonya following, Mandy decided to linger for a second.

"I would love to be in between you three." She smirked at me before turning and leaving.

"I think she just made the list if she wasn't already on it." Roman joked.

"Yup, she's gonna lose all that pretty blonde hair." Dean said shaking his head.

"Wait, if they aren't here which is Katarina's usual hide out then they're obviously at Alexa's." Roman said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So we should probably get there before Paige does." I said as we stood up and went to go hunt down my total bad ass girlfriend.

* * *

(Still Seth's POV lol)

"Yeah, sorry Alexa is very busy at the moment and I can't let anybody in." Dana's voice filled the hallway. The three of us raised our eyebrows as we moved closer, they'd left Dana to actually guard the locker room from three pissed of women. It was either really smart or really dumb.

"I know they have Zahra in there!" Paige shouted back getting in Dana's face. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"The only person in here is Alexa Bliss our Women's Champion." Dana replied mushing Paige out her face.

"Dana, we'll gladly make you move." Sonya threatened which is when we decided to make ourselves known.

"You won't touch Dana." I said as Paige scoffed.

"Do you really want to be in the same room as your ex and your current girlfriend?"

"Sure do." I smiled but it quickly dropped as Dana yelped and jumped out the way, Katarina came storming out with Alexa close by her.

"I think you might want to take that back." Paige smirked as they walked in to get Zahra I'm assuming.

"Babe?" I called but she kept walking Alexa turned around and gave me a death glare as they disappeared down the hallway.

"Aw snaps, they found out something crazy." Roman said as Dean turned to go after them.

"There's nothing to find out." I said harshly as Absolution came out with Zahra who didn't look as bad as I'd expected sure she had a little cut on her cheek and both her lips were busted up but she didn't look like Katarina had really did what she planned to her.

"Yeah there is."Zahra smirked."I told her about when I picked up my stuff from your house."

"Zahra really?" Paige asked in mild disgust." I love you, but you need to stop."

"She deserved to know the truth if he's really as in love with her as he claims." Zahra replied as they walked off.

"What did you do?" Roman asked shaking his head at me, I turned and punched the wall before going after Katarina.

* * *

Katarina POV (Back to normal :)

I was so mad I was crying, as I gathered up my stuff from the guys lockerroom. Zahra had chosen now to deliver something real and I'd be damned if I chose to ignore it.

"You're sharing a room with him and we drove you here, where are you going?" Dean asked as Alexa stood awkwardly off to the side.

"Well I'm 100% sure that I'll be suspended before the end of the night, so I'll be taking an Uber and catching the first flight out to Miami." I replied grabbing my duffle bag.

"I don't think they told on you." Dean said while Alexa scoffed looking up from her phone.

"Oh yeah they definitely tattled."

"How do you know?" Dean asked Alexa as I wiped my face, I refused to let the world see me at my lowest.

"Twitter, you know they post everything." Alexa replied."Come on Kat let's go collect our punishments."

"Gladly." I replied as we walked past Dean, I stopped and faced him." I'm not mad at you and Roman."

"I know, are you going to tell me what he did so I can kick his ass?" Dean asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sure he'll tell you in a minute." I gave him a small smile before leaving and marching straight to Stephanie's office.

"Katarina Love and Alexa Bliss just who I was looking for." Stephanie smiled as she opened the door my guess she sensed us coming since she's a witch and all. She led us inside before slamming the door shut behind us."Take a seat."

"Oh god are we on To Catch A Predator?" I asked in mock horror, Alexa snorted while Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"If I could throw you in jail, I gladly would." She replied I looked over and noticed cameramen appear literally out of nowhere.

"Lets get straight to the chase, if I fire you both you'll just run to Smackdown Live." Stephanie said in a condescending voice." So here's what I'm going to do, Alexa you will defend your Championship next week."

"Sounds easy enough." Alexa replied with a shrug.

"You however since you attacked a guest completely unprovoked, I'm going to have to fine you and suspend you." Stephanie said with a grin plastered on her face.

"I feel like I'm back in high school." I replied rolling my eyes."How long?"

"See you in two weeks, no pay either." Stephanie smirked as if it bothered me." Now leave immediately the both of you."

"Sure thing Boss." Alexa said getting up.

"But Sasha isn't here." I said with an eye roll." She's the only boss I respect."

"I can make it three weeks Katarina." Stephanie threatened as we finally left.

"Welp time to call that uber." I smiled pulling out my phone." Goodluck next week not that you really need it."

"Are you going to be okay?" Alexa asked, I shrugged as she leaned in to hug me."Well If you need anything I'm one phone call away."

"I'll be calling you." I reply."I'm very secretive and I'd prefer that only you know about this."

"Of course." She said chuckling before groaning" Go! I hear Seth's whining from all the way down the hall."

"Thank you, be safe Bliss." I give her another hug before sprinting off to make my uber. You know how fast those guys pull off if they don't see you.


	9. Chapter 9

"You and that damn dog are not hanging out in my apartment for three weeks!" My cousin yelled at me the second he opened the door. To the world he was Detrick Cyrus NXT Champion to me he was my dweeby cousin who needed to get headbutted.

Detrick was about 5'11 with light brown skin, hazel eyes and cornrows literally every girls dream, he greatly resembled Trey Songs and had an ego to match. Okay I'm lying but that doesn't matter.

"It's bad enough you won't even puppy sit Luna when I'm on the road." I yelled back as I pushed my way inside ignoring his protests."I'm avoiding Seth and the guys right now and they still think we're on bad terms right now so nobody would ever think to look here."

"We are still on bad terms!" Detrick replied slamming the door shut." I did not forget what you did to Nya."

"Detrick I had a rough day and I would rather not discuss Nya at this moment in time." I say with a tight smile as I take the leash off of Luna and she literally goes crazy running all around the living room."Besides you've got Becky now."

"Katarina!"

"What my baby's having fun." I laugh as Luna comes to a stop in the middle of the rug."Lucky you she tired herself out."

"You are lucky we're family or I'd be tossing you out the window right now." Detrick replied going into his bedroom and slamming the door startling my poor precious Luna. I'm both shocked and amazed at Detrick still being mad at me, I mean I understand why he forbid me from coming to NXT but he should be on my side. All I did was hit the girl across her face with her own title minutes after he asked her out it wasn't even that bad. Long story short she effectively cancelled said date. It worked out in the long run he'd met Becky Lynch at a takeover and they'd been dating ever since.

 _Princess, Did you really have to block Seth? - Dean_

 _Wait a minute how do I know if, I'm not also blocked? - Dean_

 _Dammit, Kat unblock me - Dean_

 _Nice one blocking Dean & Seth - Alexa_

I don't know if I should laugh at the obvious joke Dean was trying to make or be mad I only had 4 text messages after finally turning my phone back on from last night.

I texted Dean back to relieve him of the Girly tantrum he might be throwing, and turned on the TV I had three weeks free so I might as well binge watch a show. I knew Detrick didn't plan on letting me hide out here the whole time so I planned on going back to Philadelphia sometime next week, the more distance I can put in between myself and Seth the better.

"Kat." Detrick said flopping down beside me as he snacked on a pop tart.

"Yes big cousin?" I asked flipping through the channels.

"What happened? You wouldn't willingly get suspended if it wasn't for a good reason." Detrick replied making me groan and slouch back into the couch.

"You know that gothic chick Seth dated before me?" I asked making Detrick roll his eyes.

"God, I hated her."

"Welp, apparently he let her come pick up her stuff which I don't know why it sat around for a year but long story short she claims they did the nasty and it's why he brought me my Barbie car out of guilt." I explained with a forced smile." Now before you question me, she showed me screenshots she had with Seth's actual number on them."

"That sucks, so did you guys break up?"

"I kinda went and happily took my suspension and then ran out the building." I replied not too proud of how I handled it.

"You didn't hit him or anything?" Detrick asked in shock." Well look at you maturing and shit"

"I wanted to but I don't know." I replied sighing." So now I'm hiding."

"You know after the next house show they'll all be flying down here, right?" Detrick asked making me slouch so hard I slid off the couch and onto the floor beside Luna.

"He'll never look here." I smile.

"You think that, if he knows you went to Florida there's literally only two maybe three places you'd be."

"My House, Naomi's House or yours." I sigh dramatically." So I should probably get the hell out of here right now then."

"As much as I'd like to have you and that poop machine out of here. I can't let you go around with a broken heart." Detrick said making me wipe my watery eyes.

"You love me!"

"I hate you." Detrick scoffs I climb to my feet and hug him tightly.

"Lying isn't attractive."

* * *

"So where did you run off too exactly?" Alexa asked from over the phone, I raised my eyebrows at her and she chuckled."Dean isn't here, I'm alone in my hotel room."

"No she isn't!" Mickie yelled from the other side of the room.

"Damn sure ain't." Sasha added from somewhere else.

"Nope." Jojo squeaked.

"Im trying to help you guys find her." Alexa rolls her eyes before turning her attention back to me.

"Yup, Aliyah already went to your house but nobody was there." Sasha yelled.

"Dude!" Jojo yelled.

"Alexa please put in your earphones." I say calmly, she gulped and did as she was told." I do not want them to know where I am, they'll just tell Seth. That is why you are the only one I trusted with that information."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, Bayley asked them so she could go see you." Alexa replied sheepishly.

"It's Fine." I smile.

"Wait are you talking to Alexa Bliss?" Detrick yelled from the kitchen making me promptly hang up.

"Why can't anybody keep a secret." I groaned.

"Two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead." Detrick teases making me regret my choice in binge watching PLL.

"You keep that up and I'll go mess up your chances with all the other NXT girls." I smile, I chose to run to Detrick because despite what we go through he always cheered me up. If I was any place else I would be crying eating ice cream which I actually think I want some right now.

"Do it." He challenges flopping down on the couch beside me.

"Great I'll just text Peyton, Billie and Ember that really awkward picture of you from your birthday party last year." I smirk unlocking my phone only to have it slapped out my hand.

"I've got Straight Fire, I don't care.." Detrick says with a nervouse smile." We've been cooped up in here for hours, let's go do something."

"I do not want to hang out with your little NXT buddies." I almost snarled as Detrick chuckled.

"Get dressed loser we're going out." Detrick replied going into his bedroom.

"I'm tired of you people saying that!" I yelled back as I started to go through my suitcase I went to my house first and took a nap before I packed up new things and went to Detricks. I pulled out a black maxi dress and a pair of Sandals before heading off into the bathroom and getting ready. 20 minutes later I came out to a waiting very impatiently Detrick.

"Aw you put Luna on her leash for me?" I smiled as Detrick swiftly turned and left the apartment with me trailing behind.

* * *

"I'm going to remember this Detrick." I said shaking my head in annoyance as soon as Seth appeared in front of us at the park."All me and Luna wanted was a nice day at the dog park."

"Luna's gonna still have a good time." Detrick yelled over his shoulder as he walked off with my dog whom he hates so much.

"You better not purposely lose my dog!" I yelled back but he just gave me the finger in response.

"Are you even going to look at me?" Seth asked I turned my back and crossed my arms.

"Why are you even here?" I asked annoyed as he walked around me.

"To bring you back, you know how hard it is to call out sick?" Seth joked making me scoff.

"And how did you find me?" I asked tapping my foot, if Detrick told on me I was gonna hit him with his title next.

"You share your location with me." Seth replied making me groan over my own stupidity, I didn't turn that off until I landed. "Aliyah went to your house, you weren't there, and Naomi's on the road so you wouldn't go there."

"That doesn't explain how you knew I was here at the damn dog park."

"You are aware people have been taking your picture since you got here, right?" Seth replied making me look around noticing a few people put their phones away slowly.

"Right." I replied with a shrug."Can you just go back to where you came from so I can figure this shit out?"

"You're asking me to leave you alone for two weeks?" Seth asked as the hurt slowly seeped into his voice making me frown.

"You're Lucky Detrick is still being petty to me, and didn't punch you." I reply crossing my arms."But yes, I don't want to talk to you right now but I do need to hear from you."

"Roman, Dean, & Finn all hit me." Seth replied.

"I'm still gonna punch him, but I wanted you to hear him out first." Detrick yelled from a few yards away making me roll my eyes.

"Nosey ass." I muttered shaking my head.

"Okay so how about this, next week I have to go check up on Black & Brave meet me there." Seth finally said although he clearly didn't want to wait that long.

"I'm just suppose to fly out to Davenport?" I asked tapping my foot.

"You want space and I want to talk to you about everything, consider it a compromise." He smiled slightly making me smile back."You're smiling that's a yes."

"You'll always make me smile." I replied shaking my head."But fine I'll see you next Thursday."

"Great." Seth beamed at me before walking off as Detrick made his way back over.

"Soo?"

"Shut up or I'll shove your face into dog doodie." I threaten as we both watch Seth's retreating form.

* * *

"What the hell!" I yelled as we watched Smackdown Live later on that night with Peyton, Billie & Drew McIntyre.

"She's gonna be sore." Drew commented as the replay showed of Naomi getting tossed face first into the steel steps.

"Blonde Squad is way more badass than Absolution." Detrick commented making me whip my head over and glare.

"But nobody is more badass than the Iconic Duo." Peyton grinned making me whip my head in her direction next and glare.

"Have some compassion her friends face is hurt." Billie said I wasn't sure if she was teasing me also or if she was being serious.

"She's a tough one she'll be fine." Drew said making me smile a bit.

"Well, Detrick I'll be out of your bachelor pad sooner rather than later I guess." I replied pulling out my phone to text Naomi & Jimmy.

"Thank you!" Detrick smiled making me pout.

* * *

Two days later Naomi was home and I was out of Detricks hair and now staying with her instead.

"How do you know for a fact that's the whole story?" Naomi asked as we both sat cross legged on her couch while she held an ice pack over her eyes.

"She actually had Seth's numbers on her screenshots this time." I replied weakly.

"And she's photoshopped that before, sis." Naomi said shaking her head or atleast I think she was."Have you talked to any of the guys?"

"I still talk to them, Seth was down here a few days ago." I said.

"If he did what she claims would he have flown all the way out here? He might've had to sell his soul again to even get out of those house shows he missed."

"So you're really Team Seth." I joke with a teasing smile, she lowers her ice pack and rolls her eyes at me slowly.

"Everyone ships Setrina Rove."

"That sounds gross." I laugh.

"Fine Fine, Kath Lollings." She added making me laugh again.

"So how was day 3 of suspension?"

"I've watched all of pretty little liars." I replied.

"So you sat around for three whole days?" Naomi asked in shock.

"Of course not, I went out once." I smiled." I kinda want to go to NXT next week but Detrick banned me from there."

"After that incident?"

"She'll be fine." I shrugged before turning my attention to her assessing the damage, her shoulder was a bit banged up, along with her face and neck."I'm going to strangle Summer when I see her."

"Trust me I will too." Naomi said shaking her head."Who thinks to slingshot someone's face into the steps."

"A monster."

"I'm sure Charlotte will take care of them in the meantime." Naomi sighed.

* * *

The following week. . .

Sadly all good things come to an end, and as I agreed with Seth I was on a plane to Davenport Wednesday morning.

"Katarina." A voice called from behind me, making me whip around fast. In front of me stood a stunning dark haired woman with bright blue eyes, she strongly resembled Adriana Lima ( The most gorgeous Victoria Secret Angel ever ). In her high heeled boots she was just a bit shorter than me.

"Devin?" I asked shocked, the last time Seth talked to me about his baby sister she was traveling the world.

"The world must be about to end." She joked."We're literally the last two people you'd expect to see in a Davenport airport."

"Yeah, I thought you were in like Spain?" I asked as we carried our luggage, there was two types of Divas in this world, your traditional girly girl that I am and then your Devin type the perfect blend of girly and edgy rocker.

"Last month, I'm actually going to be home for about a month I'm doing some training with Black & Brave." She explained.

"After you just were killing it in different places in the world?" I asked skeptically just like Seth, Devin was extremely impressive in the ring and was extremely popular on the independents right now, she'd been with the WWE back in 2012-15 but left to do bigger things.

"Nothing wrong with constantly improving." She shrugged glancing at her phone." Do you have a ride? Dolph's picking me up."

"I guess I do now." I smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky that was an invite."

"So Dolph as in Dolph Ziggler?" I teased with a small smirk watching her cheeks heat up slightly."That is so cute."

"Come on before I leave you here." She started to walk faster making me laugh, they'd been dating since before Devin left the WWE and she still blushed every time someone else mentioned his name to her.

* * *

"Somewhere somebody is marking out." Dolph joked as we drove through the streets with Devin riding shotgun and myself in the back.

"Seth's fangirls." I commented.

"Must be their dream and worst nightmare to see us together." Devin added.

"And then somewhere somebody's hash-tagging Devin's return confirmed." I said as Dolph and Devin both chuckled almost nervously sounding. "Oh my god it really is!"

"We do not know what you're talking about." Devin said quickly.

"Oh my god let's get food." Dolph added making me laugh. So a surprise return was imminent.

"I'll forget all about you guys secret as long as one of you buys me chocolate chip pancakes." I smirked as Devin sighed relieved.

"All the pancakes you can eat Kitty Kat." Dolph grinned back at me for a second before turning his attention back to the road.

"You are going to make the most amazing brother in law one day." I smiled as once again a round of nervous chuckling echoed through the car."I'm going to also ignore that since my pancakes were upped to all I can eat without me blackmailing anyone."

"So December 18ths the big day." Devin smiled as we finally came to a stop in an IHOP Parking lot.

"For me or you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as we climbed out the car.

"For you." Dolph said as he and Devin walked hand in hand in front of me.

"It's only the 6th." I groaned, when I was injured time was moving so much faster than right now 12 more days and I would be back on the road. I'd been keeping up with Raw so I'd know whose ass I was kicking when I came back, so far Seth/ Dean hadn't reclaimed those tag titles yet, Alexa managed to retain her belt against Paige via DQ, Sasha, Mickie & Bayley were still fighting Absolution.

A waitress immediately sat us and we didn't even need to look over our menus, I'm guessing the second I said pancakes they already mentally knew what they were ordering once we got here.

"So why are you here and my brother isn't?" Devin finally asked as Dolph slid out the booth to go to the bathroom.

"Trouble in paradise." I sighed." It comes in the form of that Glampire chick he dated."

"Ah Nazi girl." Devin said shrugging before looking up with her eyes wide." Wait what?"

"That's who I assaulted." I replied watching Devin giggle slightly." She basically said Seth cheated with her, showed me screenshots and all." I added lowly.

"He would never." She immediately said dismissing it." I know how things went with Leighla & Zahra, but it's different with you."

"Of course you'll say that he's your brother." I replied.

"That's how I know he's different." She scoffed." I wouldn't lie to you for him, the way his face lights up when he hears your name, he's always talking about you, when you were out rehabbing that shoulder he was worried as hell."

"But -" I started but she cut me off.

"He loves you, I don't know how or why." She jokingly smiled at me."But he does."

"Foods coming!" Dolph gleefully said sliding back beside Devin as our waitress came walking behind him.

* * *

"My darling Luna." I smiled as Seth face timed me holding my puppy, Luna had never spent time out of Florida, I usually left her with Naomi and Jimmy's kids as a loophole around their no dog rule. She barked happily once she heard my voice which triggered his dog Kevin to start barking.

"So you are at my apartment." Seth grinned once the barking died down.

"I was going to stay at a hotel but everybody is so Team Seth." I laughed as I rubbed Kevin's belly."Besides I have half a wardrobe here already I barely packed."

"So you brought just the duffel bag this time?"

"Okay not that light just my little suitcase with the wheels." I said as he laughed again."Did you know Dev's home?"

"She is?"

"Yeah I ran into her at the airport. She said something about training at Black & Brave." I replied watching Seth shake his head and roll his eyes."How did you think I got in your apartment?"

"She just invites herself."

"What are you going to do? Fight her? She'll win." I laugh getting a bit more comfortable in bed.

"Are you saying she's better than me?" Seth asked.

"I didn't say she wasn't." I teased.

"I'm getting ready to head to the airport so I can be there when you wake up." Seth said calling for Luna to come back.

"Make sure you grab her purple carrier, and pack her favorite toys you know which ones." I smile as Seth rolls his eyes.

"She's going in her black carrier and I'm packing her one toy, she can share with Kevin."

"You're so mean to us." I pouted as Seth chuckled before flipping the camera around revealing my pup inside the purple carrier already.

"I love you, see you soon." Seth said.

"Love you too." We hung up and I put my phone down on my night stand, Seth would only be here until Sunday then he's back on the road and I'll be heading home, home to see my dad before I head back to Florida to drop Luna off.

* * *

"Luna be nice." I hear Seth chastising my dog, I slowly sit up and check the time on my phone. 6 am, why? Sliding out of bed I go in the bathroom to brush my teeth before meeting Seth in the living room, while he tries to deal with his excited dog along with my jealous dog at the same time.

"Luna." I call leaning on the doorway the dog immediately breaks away and hurdles toward me. I scoop her up and smile as she eagerly licks at my face.

"Did we wake you?" Seth asked sheepishly I could tell he literally just walked in.

"Yeah, gotta learn to handle that doggie drama better." I smile placing Luna back on the floor, she gave Seth and Kevin a look before going to explore the house.

"She's a diva like her mom and she still hates me." Seth explained making me laugh." So should we talk before or after we go to the school?"

"Right nows fine." I replied as Seth slowly sat down beside me, carefully moving his lamp from beside me to the floor and pushing the coffee table away a bit with his foot.

"So whatever you did would make me throw that lamp and flip the table?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I was worried you'd throw the table and flip the lamp, you have a flair for the dramatics."

"Okay if anything I'd flip the couch." I cross my arms and legs at the same time.

"First what exactly did she tell you?" He asked.

"She said when she came over here to pick up her stuff a year into us dating you guys bumped gothic uglies." I replied with slight disgust.

"I'm mildly offended, and if that was the case I wouldn't have went out of my way to get you that amazing Valentines/Birthday gift." Seth said looking irritated.

"She said it was a guilt gift."

"She's just jealous I never brought her gifts like that." Seth said shaking his head." We didn't bump gothic uglies, she kissed me and I kissed her back for like 10 seconds that's it."

"She spun a kiss into all that?" I asked annoyed.

"What exactly did those messages say?"

"Just that it was a mistake and she meaning me, can not find out about it, Zahra says some shit like she loves you still and wants it to keep happening and then you said to never speak to you again." I paraphrased, I didn't remember exactly what everything said but that was close enough.

"A freaking Ashton Martin as a guilt gift." Seth laughed." Plus the custom paint job, you are both crazy."

"Shut up." I say feeling embarrassed a bit but at the same time relieved." But I also have to tell you something."

* * *

A/N: I meant to put this last time I mentioned Zahra but I'm not like hating on her or anything, the idea to even include her came from Paige's picture with her backstage at Raw in Tennessee, she might be a wonderful girl. I'm going to skip over to when Katarina comes back since her spending time at home wouldn't be the most interesting. Besides I'll torture you all with it when the Rumble Chapter comes up :)

Shout out to ForeverRebel & The Lucha Warrior for allowing me to use two very important Ocs to Katarina's life, Devin Rollins & Detrick Cyrus,respectively. There's a third Oc who you'll be seeing soon ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:/ I used another match from pro wrestling transcriptions, however I didn't sit and edit it this time since yeah, I'm lazy so if you want you can skip over it, you most likely watched Raw and already know how it ended anyways.**

* * *

 **Raw,**

 **December 18th, 2017**

Those three weeks off were extremely refreshing but I was even more happy to be back where I belonged. On the road with my dogs.

"We're going to kick ass and take names tonight." I smile standing in the middle of the locker Room, Roman and Seth humored me while Dean blatantly ignored me in favor of whispering to Alexa.

"Yes boss." Roman smirked.

"Seth you better go out there and walk all over Kurt's baby boy." I ordered making Roman laugh.

"I love it when you tell me what to do."

"That's disgusting." Dean cringes while Alexa snorts.

"What you and Seth do on your own time is nothing we want to hear." Alexa added.

"Too late." Roman grinned making me blush slightly.

"So I'm gonna just go get dressed for Seth's match." I grab my bag and run into the bathroom. I wasn't scheduled for a match or anything but I'm sure I'd be sprinting down the ramp at some point tonight. So I opted to match Seth, I put on a pair of leather tights with a customized Seth Rollins shirt (The red one but cut into a crop tank top kinda thing like how Sasha usually wears her's) and a pair of my black Louboitin booties.

"Do you wear other colors?" Dean asked as I finally emerged from the bath room.

"Black is the sexiest color." I replied with a shrug." If anyone disagrees we can fight about it."

"I don't know I kind of like red." Seth says earning a glare.

"Says the guy in the black pleather." Alexa smirks.

"Welp let's go we can't keep the people waiting they all came to see me." I smirk walking towards the door.

"So full of yourself." Dean chuckles as Seth comes with me.

"Everything Okay?" I ask him as we begin walking.

"Just glad your still here." Seth gave me a small smile as he took my hand rubbing at my ring slightly." You know I've been thinking about getting you, your own?"

"You know this is a wedding ring right?" I ask glancing down at my hand, my Dad had given me my moms wedding ring for good luck when I signed to NXT and I've been wearing it ever since.

"I'm aware." He replied as we finally made it to the gorilla, I was about to say something to him but his music started playing.

* * *

"And from Davenport Iowa, weighing in at 217 pounds being accompanied by Katarina Love, He is a member of the Shield, Seth Rollins!" Jojo announced as the crowd popped as we made our way to the ring.

I eyed Samoa Joe up as he watched from not to far from me. The bell rings and the match starts, Seth starts with a waist lock go-behind to Jordan. However Jason, responds with a single leg takedown. Jason does two waist lock takedowns to next before applying a side headlock.

Seth goes to his feet but Jason hits him with a shoulder tackle before running the ropes, Seth leapfrogs over Jordan as he rebounds back Seth then ducks a clothesline from Jordan. Seth does a quick thrust kick before clotheslining Jason over the top rope.

Jason hangs onto the ropes, Seth goes to pull him over but Jason rams his shoulder into Seth's chest. He then renters the ring and tosses Seth in the corner before ramming his shoulders into the midsection of Rollins. Seth kicks Jordan in the gut before sending him out of the ring.

Seth hits the ropes and goes for a suicide dive but Jason catches him in mid-air. Jordan drives Rollins back first into the ringside barricade.

"Get off of him!" I screech getting in Jason's face, I wanted to slap him in his funny shaped head but I didn't want to cost Seth the match.

Jordan rolls Rollins back into the ring. Jordan with the lateral press for a two count. Jordan is mauling Rollins in the corner. Jordan whips Rollins back first across the turnbuckles. Rollins kicks out of the pinning predicament.

Rollins fires up with two knife edge chops. Jordan applies a rear chin lock. Rollins gets back to a vertical base. Jordan with a series of Running Turnbuckle Thrusts. Jordan connects with the Corner Spear for a two count. Jordan delivers a clubbing haymaker. Jordan and Rollins are trading back and forth shots.

Jordan with a Back Breaker for a two count. Jordan goes back to the rear chin lock. Jordan goes for a Back Body Drop, but Rollins counters with a Crossbody Block for a two count. Rollins with a FlatLiner that sends Jordan face first to the middle turnbuckle. Rollins goes for a SuperKick, but Jordan counters with an Exploder Suplex. Rollins decks Jordan with The SlingBlade. Rollins follows that with a SlingShot Leg Drop.

Rollins with a SpringBoard Clothesline for a two count. Rollins is distracted by Samoa Joe.

"Do that again and I'll kick your teeth down your throat." I threaten getting in Joe's face.

"Get out of my face little girl." Joe said clenching his teeth at me, since he wasn't actually a part of the match I couldn't get in trouble for hitting him so I did, right in the mouth with my ring.

"Never disrespect the Queen." I smirk walking away while Joe most likely stood pissed.

Jordan levels Rollins with a Over Head Belly to Belly Suplex for a two count. Jordan blocks The King's Landing. Rollins creates distance with a Wrecking Ball Dropkick. Rollins lands a Suicide Dive.

Jordan and Rollins avoids the referee's ten count. Rollins with a Leaping Enzuigiri to Jordan. Jordan responds with The Roll Through Northern Lights Suplex for a two count. Jordan places Rollins on the top turnbuckle.

Jordan goes for The Avalanche Belly to Belly Suplex, but Rollins counters with a HeadButt. Rollins with a Frog Splash for a two count. Jordan is trying to regain his composure on the outside.

Rollins delivers a Leaping Knee Strike off the ring apron. Rollins shoves Jordan into Samoa Joe. Rollins SuperKicks Joe. Rollins rolls Jordan back into the ring. Jordan with the Victory Roll for a two count. Rollins connects with The King's Landing to pickup the victory.

However celebrating the victory is short lived, when I went to enter the ring Joe shoved me out of the way and onto the arena floor. Which obviously triggered Seth and the two began fighting, Joe rakes Seth in the eyes before hitting him with the Uranage Slam, he starts to pummel him with firearms.

I enter the ring to intervene but Jason gets to him first resulting in him being simply dumped out the ring. Joe and I stare each other down, I hit the ropes and rush at Joe but he tosses me up on his shoulders for a Samoan drop, Seth pulls me off his shoulders by the leg and we both roll out the ring.

Joe taunts us to come back to the ring, while Seth & I glare as we slowly back up the ramp with Seth holding his back while I had my arm around his shoulder.

* * *

"You are crazy." Dean said shaking his head once we arrived back in our locker, Alexa was gone now so only Dean & Roman remained.

"You are the one who once told me to embody the CZW spirit." I smirked as Seth flopped onto the couch dropping his legs right into Roman's lap.

"You could have atleast tried to hit him with a kendo stick." Roman said chuckling." The hell would you try a crossbody for?"

"My first instinct is to have you guys backs, I wasn't thinking." I admitted sheepishly as I flopped down on Seth's chest.

"Next time take a weapon." Dean said agreeing with Roman.

"Can't breath." Seth rasped overdramatically, making me get up and lay across the floor.

"You know what would be lit?" I asked randomly making Dean groan.

"If I start my own faction, with Alexa & Sasha maybe even De- Bayley I meant Bayley." I say trying to cover myself, Devin would kick my head off if I didn't keep the secret.

"Sorry to break it to you but Alexa & Sasha still hate each other." Roman says, I scrunch my eyebrows up confused.

"Really? We all hung out one day and they didn't fight."

"After the Paige thing, I asked them to play nice for you." Seth replied."But they do hate each other if you play back that video you posted you'll see it."

"That whole noodle juice thing Sasha did was on purpose." Dean added." I told Alexa to knock the purple off her head, but she let it slide."

"Am I really that wrapped up in myself I didn't notice?" I asked Dean went to open his mouth but I tossed a water bottle at him cutting him off effectively."I'm actually going to go see Sasha, I barely spoke to her & Jojo while I was gone."

* * *

"Paige wants to talk to you." Sonya's voice called from down the hall without waiting for a response she turned and walked off I scoffed before following her to their locker.

"Any idea what about?" I asked once I caught up with her, Sonya shrugged as she pushed the door open and motioned for me to enter." I'm about to get kidnapped and eaten alive aren't I?"

"I hope so, you are really annoying." Sonya replied I rolled my eyes as I walked inside while she shut the door behind me.

"Welcome back." Paige smiled at me from the couch barely looking up from her phone.

"What do you want, Knight." I asked crossing my arms, her friend already tried to ruin my life and Paige had single handedly broke my heart when they turned on me.

"Ouch we've sunk so low, we're on a last name basis?" Paige asked finally looking up at me, she was dressed in her ring gear, my guess ready for the Main Event which was the same match we'd been seeing for a few weeks now.

"You sent the trash after me." I shrugged.

"I didn't that was Mandy's own doing but you won't believe me, and the week after that you attacked us so I had to hurt you, pumpkin." Paige explained.

"Okay, so what is it you want now?" I asked.

"Pledge your allegiance to Absolution." Paige simply said." These other girls are not your friend like I am, Dana will run if something was to happen we all saw that before Survivor Series, Sasha has talked so much crap about you to Bayley & Alicia. And Alexa is just using you."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him in disbelief noticing she'd left out Jojo & Mickie's names, which made it sound more realistic but of course she'd know that.

"I am your friend, and I don't appreciate how they treat you when you aren't around." Paige explained." If you don't believe me I even got the truth out of Zahra, she lied."

"I'm aware Seth told me." I replied Paige was a master at mind games and I wasn't sure if this was her being real with me or manipulating me.

"What did Sasha say?"

"That you've been lying about that being your hair." She said making me reach up and touch my ponytail." And that your body is not real." I glanced down at my butt and rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I asked annoyed, Sasha had done my hair plenty of times to know it was really mine and she'd been joking saying my body had to be fake since Aniyah & Shamera aren't curvy in the slightest, well I thought it was a joke.

"She's fake as hell, remember she once attacked me to get ahead." Paige said making my frown deepen.

"How did you know Alexa's using me? I set her up with Dean and they seem happy, she actually spends more time with me than anyone else."

"You & freaking Asuka were the biggest threats to her before I came back." Paige replied. "You'd have to be blind not to see that."

"I'm not pledging allegiance to you guys since two thirds of you hate me, but we'll see what happens and if these stories check out." I reply turning on my heels.

"I've never lied to you before, Love remember that." She said as I walked out, Sonya looked at me up and down before going inside and slamming the door in my face. I continued on my original path to the Women's locker room and paused outside the door was cracked and I heard Sasha's voice loud and clear.

"She doesn't even stay in the locker with us, does she think she's better than us cause she's in The Shield now?"

"I doubt that, she's probably doing more than just hanging out in there." Alicia added her and Sasha snickered.

"Knock it off." Alexa said."That is so childish she's suppose to be your friend."

And that was when I walked in, the roles should have been so reversed in this scenario and it killed me that it wasn't. Paige absolutely was telling the truth.

"Really Sasha?" I asked, she gave me a deer caught in headlights look before smirking."Wasn't Alicia just beating your ass not even a month and some change ago?"

"You're a fake ass friend, hanging around her." She sneered pointing at Alexa who simply shrugged.

"Its not my fault she's been a better friend to me lately than you were." I snorted while Alexa again shrugged." I came here because I missed you but I guess I shouldn't have."

"Go Home, Roger." Sasha retorted.

"I sure will, back to my comfy locker room that I don't have to share with losers like yourselves, Alicia when were you relevant again? Back in 2010? And Sasha get that hairline fixed before you come for anybody." I turn on my heel and walk off with Alexa following behind me.

"You okay?" She asked softly once we were out of hearing range.

"I'm fine, it's just funny that Paige was the one to tell me how Sasha really feels out of anyone else." I reply turning to face her." How many times did you and Bayley and everyone else just say cut it out , or shut up? And not actually tell me?"

"I'm never usually in there, this was literally my first time hearing it and I hate her so I would have gladly told you later on after the guys match." She replied looking up at me.

"I'm sorry, Paige just seems to be 2 for 2 right now." I shake my head before glaring at the blonde in front of me." She said you are using me because you see me as a threat is that true?"

"Originally That was my plan." She admitted I shoved her back into the wall and she didn't fight it."I never saw the cool side of you, we're honestly a lot alike and I really see you as a friend now."

"For your sake I hope that's the truth, or I'll strangle you."

"Okay. Let's get back to the guys." Alexa said as we started walking again. A short while later we ran into Renee who wanted to interview me, I didn't miss the glare she sent Alexa who smile in return at it.

"My guest at this time Katarina Love and the Raw Woman's Champion, Alexa Bliss." Renee said smiling into the camera."You guys are the most unlikely duo and everyone seems to just love it."

"She's the Goddess." I smirk.

"And she's the Barbie." Alexa smirks back.

"So of course they love us." I add."What's not to love?"

"How do you guys plan to deal with the Absolution drama?" Renee asked and I outright laughed.

"I've made my peace with Paige, so that's everybody else's problem." I shrug."And Alexa is the champion, right?"

"That I am, Katarina." Alexa smiled touching her title.

"The entire faction can't fight her for the belt and they aren't even worried about her, so it doesn't sound like her problem either." I say.

"I never thought of it that way." Alexa laughs.

"Sooner or later someone is going to challenge you." Renee says turning her attention to Alexa.

"And I'll beat them, I just beat Paige two weeks ago. I'll beat whoever at Royal Rumble." Alexa says confidently." Nobody can even hold a candle to me, not even you."

"Ouch." I say as Alexa and I turn and walk off.

* * *

"I want you two to stay back here while we have our match." Dean said."I'm pretty sure there's some sort of target on your backs now."

"Sasha hates me, and Alicia hates me meanwhile everyone hates Alexa." I said with a shrug." There's always a target on one of us."

"You hit Samoe Joe." Seth reminded me." I don't want him anywhere near you."

"And you pissed off my ex." Dean added making me realize what Renee's problem with Alexa had been the whole time."She's got friends in high places just lay low."

"Yeah we weren't worried about your girly drama." Seth added with a smile." Roman is gonna stay behind with you guys."

"Goodluck." Alexa smiles as Dean kisses her forehead.

"Love you, kick their asses." I smile as the two of them head out, giving me the chance to finally turn my attention to Roman who's been on the phone since before we came back in. " That better be who I think it is."

"Who?" Alexa asked as we walked over and peered over Roman's shoulder.

"Aw Joelle." I smile she starts to wave prompting Roman to take out his headphones and glare at us.

"Can I just have time with my daughter and you two watch the match quietly?" Roman asked.

"But Daddy their my favorites!" Joelle's sweet little voice calls out just loud enough for us to hear over the headphones.

"Send her all our merch right now!" Alexa shrieks." She's adorable and I'm her favorite."

"This is why I had in headphones." Roman sighed unplugging them so we could hear her better.

"Because we're ready to spoil her rotten?" I asked with a smirk as a Joelle giggled.

"She's really nice to Naomi too." Joelle added, most likely mentioning my very seldom Total Diva cameos.

"We're gonna watch Uncle Dean & Uncle Seth's match right now, I'll call you back in a bit to say goodnight." Roman says as his daughter nods before hanging up.

"Aw you didn't have to hang up." I pouted as we flopped down on the couch beside Roman.

"Yeah, I did the next thing I knew we would've been on a plane to Florida with every single piece of merchandise and you guys collectors items to give them to her."

"He thinks he knows us." Alexa scoffed. We sit and watch the rest of the match which ends up going the opposite of how we hoped the guys lost.

"Somethings wrong." Alexa said jumping up." Look at how he's holding his shoulder."

"Oh shit." I shrieked once I noticed it." Come on Ro!"

The three of us bolted to the trainers room actually arriving before Dean & Seth. Dean stormed in moments later cursing up a storm while Seth followed behind. The doctor quickly came over and started to check Dean over.

"It looks like it's bad Dean, I can't assess how bad but I suggest you go to a hospital." He replied." I want to say it's a torn tricep but I can't be certain."

The door gets kicked in and Roman immediately moves in front of Alexa & I. Samoa Joe, Cesaro & Sheamus start to savagely attack Seth, Dean tries to help but with his arm in that condition it wouldn't be any good.

"I want you two to run when you get the chance." Roman said before joining in to help his brothers, I gave Alexa a look before grabbing a folding chair from beside the bed.

We heard a loud thump hit the wall before we sprang into action, we managed to chase The Bar off but Joe, snatched the chair from my hands. He held it up above his head ready to smack me across the face with it.

"Joe!" Alexa yelled before throwing her step stool and hitting him right in the face making him drop the chair. I kicked him in the crotch making him slowly limp away.

"Seriously this Goddess & Barbie thing is working out great." I laugh as we high five before both going to check on Dean.

"You are amazing." Dean smiles as he slowly sits up, I move over to check on Roman & Seth who are both fine.

"I called an ambulance it should be here soon." The doctor said as we all stood up from the floor.

"We'll go with him, you guys stay here and finish up the show." Seth said.

"Noway, I'm going." Alexa argued.

"Roman & I will stay, you two go." I said shutting down any possible arguing the two might've gotten into.

* * *

The last few matches flew by literally, I just wanted to get out of here and check on Dean. The Women's tag match went as expected Sasha & co won via DQ but the interesting thing followed after.

 _Style & Grace_

 _I'm never gonna be done_

 _lean on in._

"Ladies I have one hell of an announcement for you all." Stephanie steps onto the stage, her presence enough to end the brawl between Absolution & Nia Jax who'd come to the aid of Sasha & co." Can the rest of you that are backstage right now come out here."

Myself, Alicia, Asuka & Dana came onto the stage, Stephanie turned back to face us and smiled a bit.

"I want to announce the first ever Women's Royal Rumble match, you ladies have worked hard to change the game & fight for equality. You come out here week after week after week and shatter glass ceilings. Sasha & Alexa made history as the first Women to compete in the Middle East. And on January 28th you all will make history in Philadelphia!" Stephanie announces and the most confusing thing ever happens all the girls start hugging and patting each other on the shoulders like they weren't just trying to kill each other.

I shake my head and walk off to find Roman, I need to get the hell out of this Twilight Zone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Raw December 25th, 2017**

The Doctor was right, Dean did tear his tricep and would be out for atleast 9 months. He'd gotten surgery the day after Raw and was now home resting.

"There's no Shield without Dean." Seth said with a frown, the three us of sat in our locker room.

"You still have Roman & me." I place my hand on his shoulder and smile."He'll be back before we know it."

"I hope so." Seth replied sadly.

"I can team with you for the titles later."Roman offered but Seth shook his head.

"You'll have your hands full with the one you have now."

"I have an idea." I smile." I'll tag with you."

"You?" Roman asked a bit in disbelief.

"No way." Seth said dismissing it immediately.

"I've fought guys most of my time on the Indies, I can do it." I practically beg." Besides Dean said if anybody had to replace him it needed to be me."

"When did he say that?" Seth asked.

"Right after the surgery when he was high." Alexa said walking in, she looked extremely tired and stressed out.

"Does it count then?" Roman asked.

"Yes!" Alexa & I shrieked at the same time.

"Okay." Seth muttered.

* * *

"What are your thoughts on the Women's Royal Rumble?" Charly asked I fought the urge to roll my eyes instead giving her a very forced smile.

"Obviously I'm excited I can't wait to toss 29 other girls over those ropes to face the Champion." I smirked."This Barbie and Goddess thing is really taking off, so I think I want to challenge Charlotte."

"I think you'd end up back on Smackdown Live, if you did that Katarina." Charly explained while I shrugged.

"That's actually starting to sound really fun now." I smiled evilly.

"You think you could really eliminate everyone else ?" Charly backtracks.

"I mean I really want lucky number 14 so maybe I'll toss 16 of them over."

"How is your fellow Shield member Dean Ambrose doing?" Charly asked changing the subject, she was gorgeous but she bores me. I can't talk to her for longer than 8 seconds. She just bothered me for some reason.

"He's starting the long road to recovering and I can't wait for him to come back to us, he's the little big brother I never had." I replied with a small smile. It ended up dropping shortly after I saw Charly's frightened facial expression.

"You're welcome to join him." Samoa Joe spat from behind me, I slowly turned around and rolled my eyes at the sound of tiny high heels running away.

"Well come on then." I taunt with a smirk, I've been in some pretty intense matches with guys just as big as Joe, I was not afraid of him at all.

"Big words for such a small girl." Joe replied squaring his shoulders at me." Its a shame too, you won't be so pretty when I'm done with you."

"You won't be either." Roman bellowed from behind Joe, who slowly turned on his heels and scuffed.

"This is between me & her, run along." Joe dismissed but Roman stood his ground.

"You threaten my sister and hurt my brother. It's between us now, and I'm going to show you that later." Roman said angry." I'll even put my title on the line."

"After I'm done with you." Joe said looking at Roman before turning back to me." You're next."

"I'll hold you to that." I smirked as Joe stalked away."I could take him on my own, but thanks Ro."

"I was planning on getting him back for what he did to us last week, when I heard him threatening you though it just made me want to do it even more." Roman replied as we left soon after.

"I'll meet you back at the locker, I have to see if they'll stop being little PG weirdos and let me tag with Seth for that title match." I said Roman squeezed my shoulder before heading off.

* * *

"Mr Angle, just the man I was looking for." I smile as I finally locate the Olympic gold medalist in catering, he sipped his water before giving me a small smile.

"Katarina, how can I help you?" Kurt replied.

"So Dean & Seth were suppose to be getting a title shot tonight, right?" I asked Kurt looked at me a bit confused but nodded anyway." So what's going to happen with that?"

"Are you coming to me as a manager ?" Kurt asked which threw me off slightly since it wasn't the response I expected.

"As a Shield member." I clarified for maybe the first time outloud ever, I was so pressed to keep myself seperate from them but it's literally impossible. I'm literally wearing a Dean Ambrose shirt right now as we speak!

"Are you asking me if you can take Dean's place?" Kurt asked almost proudly the size of the grin on his face was crazy.

"Yes, I am."

"The WWE Universe would love that." Kurt says making me smile also." But I don't know if Stephanie & Triple H would be on board with it."

"Kurt as much as that woman belittles you for doing your job, do what you want. You're the general manager for a reason."

"You're just trying to talk me into doing what you want." Kurt said shaking his head." Go for it sweetheart, I'm rooting for you."

"Thank you!" I grab Kurt into a tight hug before bolting off as fast as my high heels would carry me back to the locker.

* * *

"I have quite the gift for you." Alexa smiled the moment I walked into the locker, I scrunched my face up confused at her as she slowly pulled out a little gift bag from behind her back.

"You know I don't celebrate it right?" I asked looking at the christmasy designs on the bag.

"Which I find pretty odd since it's not even a religious thing with you." Alexa smirked as I took the bag from her hands and looked inside.

"What is with you guys and giving me gear? Does nobody like my gear?" I asked dramatically while Alexa scoffed.

"You wear more black than Paige, honey."

"That's debatable." I retorted pulling out a small T-shirt, opening it up it looked like it would stop at my ribs. It said " The Barbie & The Goddess" Barbie was written in glittery pink and styled like the logo while Goddess was written in gold glittery cursive.

"You are going to be really pissed." She smirks as I pull out the black leather shorts."They were Dean's idea."

"If he texts me a million stumpy jokes I'm going to go to Las Vegas and choke him with my bare hands." I say with an eye roll before looking at her questioningly.

"We're making our tag team debut. We'd look cuter if we show some solidarity." Alexa explained.

"When did you do that?"

"After you left for your interview, it'll be us against Sasha & Alicia." She explained.

"Speaking of tag matches, Seth & I are facing The Bar later on."

"Should I be worried about you or them?" Alexa asked.

"Them." I smiled sinisterly I turned my attention to the tv which just so happened to feature Absolution vs Sasha, Mickie & Bayley.

"That's the exact same look you had in your eye, when you attacked me." Alexa commented as I started walking towards the door.

"I'll be right back." I called over my shoulder, I heard her chuckle a bit just before the door shut. I wasn't in my ideal run-in outfit (Dean "No good Dean goes unhinged" half shirt, skin tight black skirt & High heels) but I'd manage.

 _Out the back door_

 _Goddamn,_

 _But I love her anyway,_

 _I love her anyway_

I made my way halfway down the ramp to a pop from the fans. Resulting in Sasha taking her eyes off of Paige to yell incoherent jibberish at me, with a bored yawn I pointed behind Sasha. The Boss turned around right into a nasty SuperKick which kept her down for the three count.

Paige's theme hit while they celebrated in the ring, This was eerily familiar to my return. Paige moved out the way as I entered the ring, Mandy & Sonya eyed me up while Paige flashed a small smile at me. Mickie & Bayley stared in confusion as I grabbed Sasha by her purple hair and German suplexed her across the ring.

"What are you doing?!" Mickie yelled running up to me."She's your friend."

"She isn't." I retorted." And you two should go."

"You don't wanna do this, you guys can't come back from it." Bayley tried to reason with me.

"The longer you stay the longer you're dragging this out for her." I replied, they slowly turned to exit the ring when I was blind sided from behind, my first and only thought was "I really hope my butt didn't fall out."

I felt myself being turned over and Sasha started to throw crazed forearms at me, I blocked as many as I could before kicking her off me. We scrambled to our feet and started to really go at, I don't even mean wrestling wise either.

Sasha punched me in the mouth dazing me slightly before gripping my hair and flinging me to the mat. She threw a few more sloppy punches before I got back to my feet and kicked her in the stomach bringing her down to her knees. I kept punching her in the head until I felt someone pull me away but not without me taking a souvenir, a fistful of purple hair.

"Katarina it's over." Seth said into my ear as I kicked and tried to break out his grasp, Bayley helped Sasha out the ring while everyone else watched from ringside. Once the others left, Seth escorted me to the back. When we got to the locker, I was shocked to see the confused faces of Roman, Jojo & Mickie.

"What just happened?" Jojo asked.

"Sasha's been talking shit about me while I was suspended." I explained with a shrug.

"So our threesums over?" Jojo asked with a frown.

"Pretty much, I still love you though." I say giving her a quick hug while Mickie & Roman still looked confused.

"How do you know that?" Roman asked

"Paige, and I happened to overhear her." I shrugged once again as I grabbed a brush and tried to tame my hair.

"You need to change, your shirts all ruined." Mickie finally spoke." Are you okay?"

"My lips alittle puffy but I'm fine." I reply tossing my brush down and reaching into my duffle bag for my ring gear . ( Black racer back cropped top with iridescent lining, matching tights, with an iridescent belt and my black furry boots)

"You're competing?" Mickie asked as Jojo left.

"Yeah, I'm Seth's mystery partner." I reply.

"Goodluck." She gives me a hug before leaving next.

"Now that they're gone." Roman smiled before raising my arm."You're like a regular little Rocky."

"Dean is fast." Seth laughed as he answered his phone.

"Princess ! I didn't know you got down like that!" Dean yelled excitedly."Wasn't any slaps all fists."

"Of course, I will always be a brawler at heart." I reply as Dean chuckles.

"So I hear there's some sort of mystery person taking my place?" Dean asked sounding slightly upset.

"You'll be happy with who it is." Roman replies.

"So it's not some dweeb like Jason Jordan?"

"Gross his heads boxy as hell." I reply disgusted."Just know you'll be proud tonight."

"I better be." Dean says before hanging up.

* * *

"You've got to be nervous." Alexa said as she retouched my make up.

"It's just Cesaro & Sheamus." I shrugged.

"It is so much more than that, you know the last time they let a Woman fight for a mans title?" Alexa asked every female wrestler knew the story of Chyna, one of the most trailblazing competitors.

"Almost twenty years ago." I frown.

"Every milestone like this is an accomplishment for every last one of us, never forget that Katarina." Alexa said actually tearing up a bit.

"I got this." I smile as she finishes applying my pink lipgloss."Seth you ready?"

"Let's do this." He said confidently holding out his fist, I slowly put mine next to his followed by Roman. The three of us gave Alexa a look waiting for her to join in.

"Really?" She asked slowly adding her fist.

"Anybody that's going into a fight for any of us deserves for us to have their back." Seth said with a small smile. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his blatant rip off of what Dean said to me a few weeks back.

"I'll do it this time, in Dean's honor." Alexa said slowly adding her fist, we gave each other a nod before slowly lowering our arms.

"Roman beat Joe, I'm confident luck is on our side." I smile."Asuka will not be winning that Rumble or going after you Alexa, I got your back."

"If Sasha tries anything, I got your back." Alexa replies as Seth and I leave the locker room.

* * *

 _Burn It Down !_

"And their opponent from Davenport, Iowa weighing in at 217 pounds Shield Member, Seth Rollins!" Jojo announced as Seth stepped out onto the stage to a loud roar from the crowd. He waited on the stage until his music completely died down before speaking, I turned my attention to the monitor beside me.

"As everyone knows my Shield brother Dean, is injured. And I'm sure everyone's been wondering all night who would be on my side tonight to face The Bar." Seth said as the crowd ate up every word, a small Roman chant broke out but Seth laughed." Nah, Roman's great and everything, but I've got someone better on my side tonight."

 _Out the backdoor,_

 _Goddamn!_

 _But I love her anyway,_

 _I love her anyway_

The crowd gave a surprised pop as I strutted my way out onto the stage, before breaking out into a This is Awesome chant.

"And his partner, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Shield Member, Katarina Love!" Jojo announced with a bigger grin than usual as Seth & I made our way to the ring.

Sheamus & Cesaro looked like they were amused by me participating as I climbed through the ropes. Seth gave me another skeptical look as the ref went over the rules before holding up the titles.

"Am I starting or do you want to?" Seth asked as we watched Sheamus climb out onto the apron.

"I'll start" I reply. Seth gives me a small kiss on the forehead before climbing out the ring. The bell rings and the two of us stare each other down hard.

Cesaro grins at me before shaking his head laughing."What can you possibly do?"

"Are you really questioning somebody, you've actually helped train?" I asked cracking my knuckles before sending a flurry of offense to him, numerous kicks and forearms came at him one after another to the point he backed himself into a corner.

I slapped him across the face before ramming my shoulder into his stomach, he kicked me in the stomach before picking me up and placing me on his shoulders. He tried for a Samoan drop but I managed to wiggle out his grasp and land behind him, I hit a standing drop kick to his back.

He stumbled forward before slowly turning around, giving me a mean glare. He rushed at me and clotheslined me sending my feet flying over my head, I landed on the mat in a heap. He pulled me up by the hair slowly my guess to antogonize Seth. I managed to pull myself backwards out his grasp but I fell on my butt in the process, I quickly kick Cesaro in one of his legs before scampering to my feet and running the ropes, Seth tags himself in.

I spike Cesaro on his head with a tilt a whirl headscissors, while Seth boots Sheamus off the apron. Seth pulls Cesaro up and we hit a double superkick before I climbed out onto the apron.

Seth hooks the legs but Cesaro kicks out at 1. Seth pulls Cesaro up but gets hit with a swift uppercut sending him back a few steps. Cesaro grabs Seth into a tight headlock and forces him over into their corner, knowing exactly what was about to happen I tried to climb into the ring but the ref immediately starts trying his hardest to keep me out, leaving Seth vulnerable to cheap shots.

I finally give up and the ref turns back around Seth is in a heap at the bottom of their turnbuckle as Cesaro viciously stomps on him. He makes the tag to Sheamus , they pull Seth up and hit a high & low combo before covering him. Seth however kicks out at 2.

Sheamus pulls Seth up and sends him into the ropes, Seth rebounds back and hits a slingblade. The two lay on the mat for a second before Seth starts to slowly make his way to me. I stretch my arm as far as I can for him to tag but Sheamus catches him by the leg and pulls him back straight into a huge clothesline. Sheamus forces Seth in between the ropes and lights his chest up with the Ten Beats. Sheamus pulls Seth in and tags out, Cesaro hits a clothesline followed by a flying leg drop for another 2 count.

Cesaro flings Seth over the top rope and down to the arena floor, Cesaro rams him back first into the ring apron. I slip into the ring and run the ropes intending for a suicide dive but Sheamus uppercuts me before I can fully dive out the ring leaving me dangling on the second rope.

Sheamus grabs me by the hair and pulls me the rest of the way out the ring I let out a loud scream as he slams me back first onto the arena floor.

"Kat are you okay?" I hear Jojo's voice from nearby, I give her a small nod before forcing myself up onto my hands and knees. Seth & Cesaro are now back in the ring while Sheamus is on the apron most likely thinking I'm out for the rest of the match.

Seth is starting to get fired up in the ring, he's hitting Cesaro with a flurry of haymakers. I get to my feet and make my way over to the corner as Seth flattens Cesaro with a crossbody that only lands a 2 count.

Seth makes a quick tag to me, I use the ropes for momentum and hit Cesaro with my Handspring Phoenix Splash. Sheamus rushes into the ring and tries to hit a Brogue Kick but I do a matrix evasion, Seth reenters the ring and bulldozes right through Sheamus the both of them end up outside the ring fighting.

Cesaro spins me around into a European Uppercut, I fall down and he starts a ground and pound.

"Not so tough now." Cesaro taunts, I manage to rake him in the eye before kicking him away from me, I crawl away holding my cheek while he rolls around holding his eye. I slowly scale the turnbuckle, Cesaro finally gets his bearings together. As I go for a diving headscissor he manages to catch and powerbomb me, knocking the wind right out me. He pins me but I kick out at the very last second.

Cesaro rolls me into the Sharpshooter, I grit my teeth as I attempt to drag myself to the bottom rope. Without warning he leans back cutting off any hope of me escaping, I try and swing behind me to hit him but it doesn't even faze him. A frustrated scream escapes my mouth before the pain just stops. I roll myself over to see Cesaro holding his stomach in pain while Seth stands over him, he helps me up and we both hit back to back standing moonsaults. I hook the leg but only get a two count.

The ref forces Seth out the ring just as Cesaro gets to his feet, I set him up for the Cupid's Bow but he shoves me away, he goes to clothesline me but I duck it before hitting a standing drop kick to his back. I tag Seth back in, he flattens Cesaro with the King Slayer, Sheamus tries to get involved but I managed to use his momentum against him and launch him with my explorer Suplex, I heard the bell ring and whipped my head over quickly. Seth tapped Cesaro out . . . Using the Love Lockdown (Liontamer).

His theme hit as the ref presented us with the titles, I stared at mine in shock while Seth pounded on his chest.

"Your winners and the new Raw Tag Team Champions Seth Rollins & Katarina Love!"

Seth lifted me up on his shoulders while we both held the titles up proudly.

* * *

 **Raw Fallout**

I have to be the ugliest mess right now, but everyone insists that Renee should interview Seth and I for WWE dot com/ YouTube. So here I am, with an oversized Black & Brave hoodie over top of my ring gear and my hair thrown up in a pony tail standing next to Seth.

"You look extremely emotional right now, Katarina so we won't keep you here forever." Renee says with a small smile as the camera man slowly counts down.

"We're here with our new Raw Tag Team Champions." Renee says into the camera I give a small tired smile while leaning my head onto Seth's shoulder.

"I couldn't have asked for a better partner tonight, I'm sure everybody was skeptical when she came out even I was a bit at first but she held her own out there." Seth grinned down at me." I'm very proud she amazes me everyday."

"And Katarina how do you feel?" Renee asked.

"Exhausted, sore but I'm proud this is my first championship in the 5 years I've been here." I reply with a frown." My issue is I never really go for it I'm amazing I don't need a title to prove that but this." I pause holding up the belt." This I did for Dean, I'm going to keep this little guy very warm until Dean gets back."

"I'll hold you to that." Seth says lowly as Renee gives us an aww look.


	12. Chapter 12

December 28th, 2017

"Why aren't we in Vegas with the others?" I asked trying to pull off my blind fold but Seth popped my hand away.

"You are aware of what today is right?" Seth asked as he finally untied the black bandana.

"Our official anniversary." I retorted with a slight eye roll." The one nobody knows about."

"Your pride is really making you keep up that charade." Seth shook his head before stepping out my way, he'd had a romantic candlelight breakfast set up in his kitchen.

"I just don't want to deal with the drama." I replied with a sigh, he leaned down and kissed my forehead before taking my hand and leading me over to the small table.

"So two years." He says with a smile.

"Two very interesting years." I reply after taking a sip of my water." And hopefully many more."

"Of course, before we head out to Vegas my mom wants to see you." Seth said as he started to eat his pancakes.

"Seeing Mom, means seeing everybody." I laugh putting down my fork."I should probably dress less extra."

"Everyone's use to your fashionista ways, Devin is just as bad." Seth replied

* * *

"My babies!" Seth's Mom smiled at us as she opened the door."Devin & Dolph just got here not too long ago come in." She moved out the way so we could come inside before hugging us both.

"Mama Rollins." I smile sweetly at the older woman, she was much nicer to me than Randy's Mom ever was. I saw her as the mother figure I never got to have. I absentmindedly started to twirl at my ring feeling a bit of sadness.

"Is that my soul sister?" Devin yelled from the other room before she and Dolph can walking into the living room."I see you listened to me."

"You were right for once." I smirk as she playfully rolls her eyes.

"I'm always right." Devin replied with a shrug as we all sit down on the couches.

"I just wanted to catch up with everybody." Mama Rollins smiled slightly teary eyed." I never get to see all of you at the same time."

"We should work on that more." Dolph says." Try and get together every other week atleast." Just like myself, Dolph loved Seth & Devin's mom she was just the sweetest woman you could ever meet.

"I don't know, I might snap and kill Seth." Devin says picking at her nails, before looking up with a sly smile." I'm sure nobody would be against that."

"Devy." Mama Rollins chastised with a small grin."So which one of you cute little couples are getting married first?"

"Err?" I said looking around, Seth looked to be deep in thought while Devin & Dolph were once again looking really suspicious.

"We're actually engaged." Devin finally admitted with a sly smile." Dolph is actually about to take some time off so we can spend more time together."

"I knew it." Seth said patting Dolph on the back." You're the only guy I've ever trusted with my baby sister."

"Aww, so touching." Mama Rollins smiled before pouting." But When was I going to be informed of this?"

"At dinner later, we were waiting to break the news." Devin replied holding up her hand, on her ring finger sat a solitaire ring, the diamond sparkled beautiful against the black band.

"So Seth." Dolph smirked almost as if he knew something I didn't.

"Ziggles." Seth replied making Devin snort in laughter.

"That's a pretty ring on Katarina's finger." Dolph replied his smile dropped when he noticed everyone else's sullen expression." What?"

"It was my mother's." I replied taking a deep breath." She died when I was 3."

"Crap, I didn't know." Dolph stammered out." I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you're family too, now you know." I smiled lightly.

* * *

"I have one more surprise." Seth smiled as he pulled the car over into a random parking lot.

"Oh really?" I smile a bit, as he starts to reach into the backseat, at the same time I start to go in my purse.

We both turn back to each other at the same time holding nearly identical little white boxes with ribbons tied around it.

"Are we always this in sync?" Seth chuckled as we traded boxes, I watched him slowly open it up before a smile spread across his face." Key to your house with our picture on it?"

"Yes, and look underneath it." I say as I slowly start to untie the ribbon on my own box now.

"Open yours first before I give you an answer." Seth replied. And just like his box, a black & pink key sat on top of some cotton.

"Key to your apartment in my favorite colors?" I asked with a smile before lifting the cotton underneath that sat a little note:

 _Will you be my tag team partner at home too ?_

"Great minds really think alike." Seth says before we both start laughing.

"Why did yours have to be cuter than mine, and so which home are we living in?" I asked with a slight pout.

"Your house is literally amazing." Seth responds." A little girly but amazing."

"The Black & The Brave is here though, along with Mom & Devin." I replied with a sigh."The apartment is not big enough for the four of us."

"That Key isn't to my apartment." Seth replied with a sly smirk."I brought us a house hoping you'd say yes."

"Why are you so perfect?" I asked staring at him dreamily, all my previous relationships were more based on the guys trying to impress me, while Seth did that too. He also wanted to better the both of us.

"The perfect girl always brings out the perfect in a guy." Seth replied giving me a quick kiss.

"We keep my house as a vacation home, I love Miami too much." I say as Seth starts to drive again.

* * *

"Took you guys long enough." Alexa teased opening the door to Dean's house."We were worried you guys decided to ditch us."

"We should've." Seth shrugged as he brought in our duffle bags.

"Where's Dean?" I asked as Alexa closed the door and we made our way to the living room.

"Pooping." She replied with a shrug while Seth walked off to the guest room to set our stuff down.

"That's gross." I laugh as Alexa & I sat down.

"So what did you two do in Iowa instead of coming straight out here after Raw?" Alexa asked.

"Spent some time with his family." I replied with a small smile." And I'm moving to Davenport."

"No way!" Alexa cried in shock." You never shut up about that Miami house when you first brought it."

"I'm still keeping the house, it'll just be a vacation home now." I explained. I had brought the house a few weeks after I debuted on NXT. I was and still am absolutely in love with it.

"Of course you are, what did Paige call it ?" Alexa said thinking for a second." Your Barbie dream home."

"You know what's funny, you called me a Barbie as an insult then everybody else just ran with it." I laughed as Alexa twisted up her face.

"Seriously, like nobody took it as me calling you superficial."

"You're really lucky I am a superficial bitch." I replied making her laugh.

"There she is!" Dean called finally coming out of the bathroom."The first female to hold the Raw Tag Team Championship!"

"How's the arm?" I asked as Dean ruffled my hair.

"Getting better, I'm bummed I won't be in the Rumble." He replied a bit sadly.

"Well Seth & I are going to win in your honor." I smile ruffling his hair back.

"All we do is win." Alexa smirked." The Shield & The Goddess."

"You are all so annoying." Dean said flopping down on the couch.

* * *

 **Raw** **January 1st, 2018**

"Uh what do you mean your dropping Katarina & I's match?" Alexa hissed at the Raw GM. I shook my head as I crossed my arms looking at the two.

"I think it'd be best to kick the year off with a Wrestlemania worthy match." Kurt responds." The people want to see Alexa Bliss & Asuka go at it."

"Is Katarina Love & Sasha Banks not worthy of Wrestlemania? I mean I know Alicia isn't but the three of us is a money maker." I speak up, Kurt turns his attention to me and sighs.

"And I agree with you both."

"But your going to reward Asuka for attacking me last week anyway. Great." Alexa rolls her eyes while Kurt looks to be getting annoyed with her.

"You're lucky your title isn't on the line." He says as Alexa's face instantly pales." Keep it up, and it will be." Kurt turns on his heel and leaves while the two of us stare at each other shocked.

"This is ridiculous." I say annoyed, I was already dressed to compete wearing this stupid outfit Alexa got me and now Kurt isn't letting me.

"Everyday I lean more & more to going back to Smackdown." Alexa replied with a scoff.

* * *

" _You know what isn't fair? Your blatant favoritism for the Shield is what even got them the stupid match they didn't even deserve if we just beat them so bad too weeks ago, that Dean Ambrose_ is no longer with us." Sheamus spat interrupting Kurt's little speech about the Royal Rumbles.

Seth, Alexa, Roman & I sat in the locker room watching The Bar attempt to beg for a rematch.

"Did they just say Kurt favors us? He cut my match!" I say through gritted teeth.

"You're about to curse them out aren't you?" Roman asked.

"We're pg I can't do that on camera." I smirk as I slowly stand up wordlessly Seth did the same.

" _You love the Shield so much you let their little cheerleader into the match. You probably took them all out for drinks after wards." Cesaro childishly added_

"That's just weird." Roman commented as Seth & I left the room and headed to the gorilla, not even caring if they played our music or not.

"One thing you won't do is talk about us when we aren't around." I spat the second I get out the curtain, I hated a whiner go out and take what's yours. "Do not ever let Dean's name come out your mouths ever again. Kurt doesn't favor us in the slightest."

"Seth does she speak for you now?" Sheamus asked with a chuckle as Seth & I got closer to the ring.

"I guess we all know who wears the pants in the relationship." Cesaro teased.

"When's the last time either of you even had a girlfriend?" Seth asked watching the smile drop from their faces." Yeah that's what I thought, Keep in mind the girl that's out here trash talking you is the same girl that's wearing those titles you just lost."

"Katarina." Kurt turns his attention from the Bar to Seth & I." I think you & Sheamus should step into this ring and settle your differences."

"I'll slap that Mohawk off his head." I smirk as I move to get into the ring but Seth stops me.

"Stay on your guard, I'll be close by." Seth whispered into my ear, I nodded before I climbed the steel steps and entered the ring. Kurt had already left. Sheamus immediately tries to Brogue kick me but I fall back into a matrix evasion. The bell hadn't even rung yet and he was already trying my patience.

I lean up and glare at him, the next thing I know I'm being hit from behind by Cesaro. I fall to the mat as the two begin stomping on me, a few seconds pass before I feel the hits stop. I roll to my feet and see Seth had taken them both out with most likely a crossbody.

I roll out the ring and start to reach under it, I smirk happily as I pull out my second favorite weapon, the Kendo Stick. I reenter the ring and savagely started beating on Sheamus with it while Seth took care of Cesaro in the corner. At this point I didn't care about having a match, they trash talked my boys and then attacked me. I wanted revenge.

Seth pulled Cesaro up, I sauntered over and tossed him onto my shoulders before hitting the LoveBuster as quickly as I could. I was strong but Cesaro literally was just a few pounds too heavy for me to hold up for too long.

My theme hit as I flipped my hair out the way, Seth and I exited the ring making sure to keep our eyes on The Bar who still were laying in pain.

* * *

"You guys won't even need me soon." Roman chuckled as we walked back in the locker room.

"You're the big guy." Seth says with an eye roll." Our muscle, the enforcer."

"Kat might be the muscle now." Roman replied.

"Please your still prettier than me." I commented making Roman & Seth laugh.

"So Samoa Joe again?" I asked slightly annoyed, if Roman just beat him last week why should he have to do it again.

"I'll beat him again, babygirl." Roman replies with a shrug.

"Katarina!" Alexa yells running into the locker.

"Whats going on?" I asked worriedly, Seth & Roman shared the same look as me.

"I saw!" She says trying to catch her breath.

"Saw what?!" I asked nervously. Still trying to catch her breath she points at the TV behind us nobody was paying it any mind at all.

"What are we looking at?" Seth asked as Bray planted Apollo with the Sister Abigail for the win.

"Keep looking, I know I'm not crazy I saw her in the crowd." Alexa said finally a bit calmer. Until I caught a glimpse of her signature shaggy black hair streaked with silver.

The olive skinned woman hopped the barricade after passing off her NXT woman's Championship to the child sitting beside her. She was taller than me by a good 5 or 6 inches making her 6'1 and she had a medium muscular frame. She wore a black tank top with baggy black pants and a pair of converse.

"Is that Nya?!" Roman asked shocked as the woman grabbed Dana from behind and laid her out with the Stone Driver (Cradle Pile-driver). She grabbed a microphone from a stage hand and smirked as she stood over an unconscious Dana while Titus & Apollo remained in the ring fearful.

"For _those of you who don't know me." She paused as she went back toward the barricade reclaiming her title from the child." I am your NXT Woman's Champion." She held the title up to a crazy pop from the crowd._

 _"I just have one message for all the women in the back & on Smackdown Live." She paused due to the crowds thunderous cheer at what we all knew she was about to say next." On January 28th in my hometown of Pennsylvania I will be entering the Royal Rumble and I will be walking out the winner."_

 _Do it now, remember it later by sleeping with Sirens played as she held her title up again._

"What the hell?!" I asked shocked, Nya & I had probably the most interesting history that dated literally back to the beginning of our careers. We'd first crossed paths in CZW and have almost never stopped crossing them since.

"Didn't you blast her in the face with her title not too long ago?" Seth asked staring at my shocked expression.

"She had it coming." I replied putting on a pokerface."She's not a threat nobodies worried about her."

"You look paler than Alexa right now." Roman commented resulting in the both of us slapping him on the shoulder.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked turning my attention to Alexa, I was one of the few people who'd never been in the ring with Asuka so I was a bit scared for Alexa.

"I can handle it, I'm not the champion for nothing." Alexa smiled at me." Just make sure you watch my match."

"20 bucks says Asuka kills her." I smirk once Alexa leaves the locker.

"I got 20 on it too." Roman adds pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

"I think she might have a chance." Seth replied pulling out two tens.

"How come you didn't shoot a Rumble promo?" Roman asked as we watched Bayley's promo play.

"I basically already said what I would've said in it, last week." I explained with a shrug." Myself & the fans hate repetitive shit."

"Do they really?" Seth asked.

"I think so." Roman replied." But then again, they all hate me too."

"Hmm you must be repetitive then." I say with a giggle while Roman glares at me.

"Burn." Seth calls out. Asuka's theme finally hits resulting in us putting our attention back onto the television.

Alexa put up a pretty good fight but Asuka ended up tapping her out. Seth sighed dramatically as he handed Roman & I, the money.

"Pleasure doing business with you Sethie." I grinned shoving the money into my purse.

"I think he wanted to lose money." Roman chuckled putting his into his pocket.

"Excuse me for believing in Dean's dream girl." Seth retorted.

* * *

The rest of the night went by fast, Roman retained as expected. We'd be picking up our bus next week so we had to stay in another hotel for the time being. I roomed with Alexa & Jojo while Seth stayed with Roman.

"We're 26 days away from the Rumble." Jojo grinned happily, the three of us sat cross legged on the King size bed.

"I wish I could be in it." Alexa pouted.

"I'm sure they'll do like a Women's chamber match and you'll be in that." I replied with a small smile."I'm just bummed I'm booked like crazy the moment we get there."

"Hometown hero." Jojo chuckled." Everyone wants to see you."

"I'm about to change it to Miami." I replied with an overdramatic sigh.

"Sis, it's too late." Alexa laughed."That's like me suddenly not being from Columbus."

"Your Dad's a legend there too, nobody is buying that." Jojo added.

"Thanks for the support." I snorted.

"So what's our schedule like tomorrow?" Alexa asked looking at her phone.

"Photo shoot, house show." I replied, mine & Jojo's schedule would be the same while Alexa being the Champion had more to do.

"I think we're fighting Absolution with Sasha for some reason." Alexa commented." These house shows are so strange."

"Its almost like they're more geared at the fans than the actual show." I said thinking out loud.

* * *

"The theme is WWE Besties?" I asked with a slight eye roll, along with Jojo & I. Sasha & Bayley were also here while, Absolution was the last to arrive.

"Yes Smackdown's women already did theirs." The photographer explained Sasha & I both shared the same confused look.

"Smackdown has like four women." I replied.

"What was the pairings Becky & Charlotte, Carmella & her briefcase?" Sasha asked. The photographer rolled his eyes.

"Lana & Tamina, Blonde Squad, Naomi & The glow." He added.

"What?" Jojo asked holding back a laugh.

"Can you all just get ready so we can get this over with." He grumbled heading off into the other room.

"Someone's cranky." Paige said making her lackeys giggle.

"Oh my god." I said opening up the costume bag with my name on it, inside was a pair of black leggings paired with a sparkly red crop top, a gold bracelet/ earring combo sat beside it with a pair of knee high black boots.

"That is so cute." Bayley gushed, opening hers.

"Whoever dressed me is a god." I grin as Jojo opened hers a cute spaghetti strapped little black dress hung inside with matching thigh high boots, her jewelry was the same as mine." We're stealing these outfits."

After about two hours we were finally finished and had a few hours to kill before the Houseshow. Jojo ended up leaving with Sasha & Bayley, something about us having shared custody until we make up. So here I was having a very hot date with the ladies of Absolution.

"Girls." Paige said flicking her eyes between Mandy & Sonya. We were at alittle diner grabbing something to eat before heading back.

"I'm sorry for attacking you." Mandy muttered lowly.

"I'm not sorry, I don't trust you." Sonya added with a shrug making Paige give her a nasty look.

"Katarina is one of my bestest friends." Paige said taking a sip of her soda.

"It's fine, I don't like Mandy either." I replied."We're all literally just here cause of you."

"You don't deserve a guy like Seth, you don't deserve anything you have." Mandy suddenly snapped drawing a few looks our way.

"Uh Amanda." Sonya said trying to get her to calm down.

"I'm waiting til I catch you inside a ring, I know about what you said to the guys." I smiled sweetly at her, Mandy scrunched up her face but didn't say anything.

"I think that's our cue." Sonya said standing up." We'll meet you back at the hotel." She then grabbed Mandy's arm and the two left.

"Why does she hate you so much?" Paige asked staring the way the two had just walked off.

"I picked Liv over her." I replied with a shrug." They look alike but Liv's from the Dirty Jersey."

"That's really it?" Paige asked astounded.

"Nah, I was actually going to help every girl in the center that day. Mandy scrunched her nose up and didn't want my help." I explained." I don't know what her problem is."

"So we're getting pretty close to 5 years of Katarina." Paige said changing the subject while I took a bite of my salad.

"Oh my god, we've been here so long." I laughed. I sign my contract 5 years ago on the 12th

"Get ready for all those fan made videos your about to start getting." Paige laughed.

"Everybody's going to be using that stupid video from my debut." I said cringing 5 years ago was along time I wasn't as fabulous as I am now. Think extremely trashy outfits, and terrible hair.

"You were so cute." Paige laughed."And when you got called up had me in tears, you walked up to the Shield did a little pose and said Daddy's here."

"Roman growled at me!" I said wiping away a tear.

"You're hilarious, Love." Paige said trying to stop laughing.

AN:: And last but not least Shoutout to Daughter of the Mist for the mysterious Nya Stone


	13. Chapter 13

"You're absolutely sure I shouldn't pack anything from the house?" I asked as Seth & I once again walked through the Iowa airport.

"Devin, Shamera, Detrick & Dolph took care of everything." Seth explained, while I looked horrified.

"You let Detrick shop? For my home?"

"I'm pretty sure Devin did all the work and just made them carry stuff." Seth explained with a laugh while I still looked petrified." They should all be there when we get there, so whatever Detrick did you can choke him."

"I'm going to Lovelock Down him on the stairs." I threaten walking a lot faster.

"Why are you so against him helping?" Seth asked curious." You guys seemed fine at the park."

"We do little crap to annoy the other, what if he's hanging a chandelier right now?" I asked grabbing Seth by his hoodie." We have to go right now!"

* * *

"This is it?" I asked shocked, the House was something you'd expect a big celebrity to live in. How he found it in Iowa I will never know. It was in a gated community and just from looking at it had to have 6 bedrooms.

"A house fit for a princess." Seth says as he parks my car in front of the garage."Never make me drive that again, I got so many confused looks."

"The car is amazing, I'm sure you got more looks of admiration than anything." I reply as we get out the car I pause momentarily to admire the outside of the house up close. It was a beautiful white two-story house equip with a two car garage along with a spacious yard.

"If you love the outside wait til you see the inside." Seth grinned grabbing my hand and leading me to the door.

"We're going to lose Luna & Kevin with all this yard." I said looking around as he pulled me.

"Those are two house dogs." Seth replied making me chuckle. Luna wasn't a fan of going too far by herself.

Seth opened up the door and we both walked inside, it had mostly hard wood flooring with white walls so far but we were only in the living room. Two big L shaped black sectional couches sat pushed against the wall together forming a U. A black coffee table with a glass top sat in front of that on top of a royal blue rug.

"So far so good?" Seth asked as I looked around some more it looked like a typical living room.

"Yeah." I smiled relieved." Where's everyone though?"

"Kitchen!" Dolph yells.

"Master bedroom!" Devin faintly adds.

"Basement." Detrick shouts from below us.

"Kitchen then basement?" I suggest, Seth shrugs as we walk though the living room past the dining room. After spending 20 minutes touring the house it ended up coming out amazing. Detrick turned the basement into an in home gym, Devin made sure my room was fit for a Queen . . . And king. I exaggerated pulling up, the house actually had 3 bed rooms and not the 6 envisioned.

* * *

"I was pretty nervous at first about this but it looks really good." I smiled at Devin sweetly."I expected Detrick to do something crazy."

"I built a gym for you." Detrick said shocked." I can be mature about somethings."

"You probably didn't tighten the screws on the treadmill." I said squinting at him." There's a hidden camera down there just waiting for me to fall."

"I'm going to do that to Aniyah." Shamera snorted.

"I will never understand their family." Seth said shaking his head.

"Didn't Devin just stop pranking you?" Dolph asked munching on a slice of pizza.

"Stay out of this Ziggler." Seth shoots back.

"I'll dye your hair blonde again in your sleep if you don't cut it out." Devin said with a wicked grin.

"Chicks liked my blonde." Seth shrugged." Right, babe?"

"Uh?" I said chuckling." It distracted from your natural beauty."

"You guys know who's beautiful?" Shamera asked with a dreamy look on her face.

"Roman?" We all answered at the same time.

"What? Romans old news now." Shamera blushed." Finn Bálor though."

"Ew." Devin grimaced." Ziggles is way more beautiful."

"That chiseled jaw is to die for." I agreed watching Seth glare slightly." But everyone knows Seth is the hottest man to ever step foot in the WWE."

"Why do I feel like this is something to happens a lot?" Detrick asked chuckling as he walked off.

"How long do you guys plan on staying?" Seth asked Shamera.

"Til Sunday morning." She replied." But seriously though, give Finn my number."

"He's dating Sasha, Mera." Seth replied.

"Well I'm gonna go call Roman, hopefully Detrick isn't in my guest room." Shamera walked off shortly after.

"That's Gross." Dolph said.

"Speaking of gross, where's Bliss, Ambrose & Reigns?" Devin asked as the four of us started to clean up the mess.

"Vegas, Vegas & Pensacola." I replied." Alexa's spends literally every second with Dean it's adorable."

"He started off with an awkward crush now they're inseparable." Seth laughed."Sounds very familiar."

"Sounds like Somebody I know." Dolph said side-eying Devin who blushed slightly.

"We're all dweebs." Devin said shaking her head.

* * *

"This is going to be so sad." Devin said trying to hide her smile. Bright and early the next day the six of us went to Black & Brave.

"If she beats him up, I'll never let him live it down." Dolph chuckled we stood around a ring as Shamera & Detrick stood inside stretching.

"You're going down Cyrus." Shamera taunted cracking her back." I'm gonna put that ass in the Black Widow."

"You do realize I'm a trained professional and you're one of the people we advise not to try this at home?" Detrick asked standing up straight.

"Oh please, I've been watching you both do this forever." Shamera replied." The four of you are highflyiers, & I'm a flyer for my cheerleading squad I gots this."

"Please don't break anything!" Seth shouted." I don't wanna get sued."

"Break something so we can collect the chingle!" I shouted. The two of them started to lock up with Detrick obviously overpowering her.

"Take it easy on her." Devin cringed as Shamera hit the mat hard. She did a kip up before spiking Detrick with a surprisingly beautiful Hurricarana.

"Okay! I see you Mera!" I cheered as Detrick grabbed her around the waist for a Northern lights Suplex but she managed to land on her feet behind him, she follows that up with a dropkick to the back sending him stumbling a few steps forward.

"She's a natural." Seth said in awe." You're family is amazing."

"Your little sister is one of the greatest female wrestlers in the world babe." I replied with a shrug.

After a few more minutes of back & forth Shamera finally managed to get Detrick into the black widow it looked kind of sloppy but she got it.

"She pulled my hair." Detrick said as he overdramatically flopped to the mat." She cheated."

"We've all cheated." Dolph said with a shrug." You're just a goodie goodie."

"You can get in here next." Detrick taunted as Shamera did the Candice Michelle "Go Daddy twirl"

"Well we all know who's her favorite." Devin chuckled as Shamera finally climbed out so Dolph could climb inside.

* * *

"Why is everybodies dog here." Shamera said sneezing slightly. Before we headed back on the road, I thought it would be a great idea to have dinner with Maria ( Seth's Mom).

"This is the cutest thing ever." I smiled as Devin & I snapped pictures as Luna & Tank (Pitbull/Bulldog Mix) played in the living room.

"Sweetie are you allergic?" Maria asked watching Shamera rub her eyes." I have Benadryl and I'll put them outside."

"Kevin & Luna will literally just sit on the step." I replied, Maria ignored me as she quickly handed Shamera a bottle of water and the pills.

"Come On doggies." Devin called walking into the other room, the trio followed her away shortly after she came back alone.

"So you guys are leaving tomorrow?" Maria asked.

"Yeah it was pretty nice hanging out as a group." I replied."Everybody got along."

"I'm really happy all four of my babies live so much closer to me." Maria smiled." It was nice having you two here also."

"I thought Iowa would be boring but it's been pretty fun." Shamera smiled.

"She's only ever lived in party cities excuse her." Detrick smirked making Shamera roll her eyes.

"So what's for dinner?" Dolph asked rubbing his hands together.

"Spaghetti & garlic bread." Maria responded as she & Devin set two pots down on the table." There's one with sugar since I know how deranged Katarina gets and then one without."

"I might've flipped the table." Devin chimed in.

"Which is Which though?" Seth asked looking back and forth between the two pots.

"You'll have to find out the hard way." Devin grinned wickedly, while myself & Detrick gasped in shock.

* * *

"Why am I blind folded again?" I asked after our flight we went to meet up with Roman back in Florida. I'm 99% sure they wanted to unveil the bus to me as overdramatically as they possibly could.

"Because you haven't seen the finished product yet, you'll love it." Seth said keeping his hands over my eyes, which were already covered. It showed how much faith he had in me.

"If it's not pink with my face on it, I'll riot."

"Guess I should prepare for the impending tantrum." Seth said with a sigh. I finally heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up in front of us.

"This might be one of her best ideas." Roman's voice called out before I heard what sounded like a door closing. Seth finally pulled his hands away, so I snatch the makeshift blindfold off my eyes.

It wasn't pink with my face on it, but it was a shiny black I really liked. It had the four of us' logos on the back in a medium size. Unless you were really into wrestling you wouldn't catch it right away.

"It's cute." I say giving it another once over." Can I go inside now?"

"Go ahead." Roman chuckles as the three of us head inside, I noticed the lack of a driver first but decided to ignore it for now. Somehow Roman managed to find a two bedroom apartment on wheels and I was very much in love,

"Its not the three bed room you wanted but it's also got four bunk beds. We'll cross the whole not enough bedrooms thing when Dean gets back." Roman explains."Our driver will be here in about an hour so we can get on the road."

* * *

After a 10 hour drive we arrived in sunny Memphis with a nice amount of hours to kill before tonight's Raw. Seth & I would finally be doing our photo shoot with the championships plus a WWE website interview.

"You think they'll let me recreate that iconic Melina picture?" I asked Seth who nearly spit out his water.

"That's something private babe." Seth replied.

"Its iconic." I replied with a shrug." And I think she'd be really flattered."

"She's flattered every time you wear those boots." Seth retorted. I rolled my eyes and gave up sensing an arguement that I didn't have the time or patience for. The photographer came into the room and grimaced.

"You again?" He asked clearly wanting to roll his eyes.

"I won't sass you to death this week." I reply with a smirk while Seth looked between the two of us confused."He shot the WWE Besties shoot."

"I feel so sorry for you man." Seth sympathized." You had to deal with the worst girls in one day."

"Bayley was the only nice one." He replied with a frown before shrugging it off." Let's get you two into your ring gears and we'll go from there."

"Matching colors or shield gear?" Seth asked.

"We can match I rather wear pants." I shrugged before working on my hair and make up.

After breezing through the photoshoot, we were rushed into a different room where Corey Graves ( I'm really curious who does these interviews) sat in one chair across from two others.

"Hey Corey." I smiled taking a seat while Seth remained silent.

"Katarina." Corey smiled back." You guys ready to do this? Basically everything will be recorded and then someone will transcribe it for the website."

"Sounds simple enough." Seth finally said.

"Great." Corey said hitting a button." Joining me now at this time, our Raw Tag Team Champions Katarina Love & Seth Rollins."

"The last time I did one of these web interviews, I was a member in the Authority." I said with a laugh, time really flew.

"After that very historic moment on Monday night Raw how did it feel? What was running though your head?" Corey asked.

"The moment Seth said his partner was better than Roman I actually felt butterflies for the first time in a while, then when my theme hit and the crowd lost their minds it was crazy." I replied grinning." It was a very iconic moment for myself and probably every one who's a fan of me. I kept thinking the whole time I can't let anybody down, I'm going to do this for the fans, for Seth & for Dean."

"And Seth? How did it feel fighting along side Katarina?" Corey asked.

"She's fought along side me before, this time was different it wasn't because Dean swore vengeance on us both and we were desperate. I was scared to let her do it at first since what happened to Dean but she held her own just fine and I couldn't have asked for a better partner." Seth replied.

"They would have stuck you with someone like Jason Jordan." I joked getting a laugh from both Corey & Seth.

"You two have a very interesting back story." Corey said cringing slightly." It was actually Katarina who finally managed to get you to sway over into the Authority."

"It was pretty smart on their behalf to send Katarina to us as a mediator, between the night after Elimination Chamber when she first debuted to the night after Extreme Rules she didn't even care about wrestling she just worked to gain my trust." Seth explained." Once I split from the Shield she was my partner in crime until the Randy thing."

"You were dating Orton at the time, correct?" Corey asked mouthing an apology.

"Yes I was, once Seth kind of turned on him that pretty much temporarily severed our alliance. I still bullied the Women's division but I kept my distance from Seth." I explained.

"You started to become a stand out star in the women's division after all of that though, it was a blessing in disguise." Corey complimented." You were 1/3 of Team Bad along with Former Champions Naomi & Sasha Banks."

"Thank you." I answered.

"2014 - 2018 is a lot of history between you two, would you say it played a huge factor in you guys in ring chemistry?" Corey asked.

"Yes, we've trained together, we've bled together-" Seth started but I cut him off.

"That was one time!"

" We eat, sleep & travel together we know each other like the back of our hands. We borrow moves from each other constantly and our styles come together so easy." Seth explained.

"We're like Bonnie & Clyde, Jay- Z & Beyonce." I add with a shrug.

"With the Royal Rumble a few weeks away, how are you two preparing for it?" Corey asked.

"Training every chance we get, I'm working with Seth & Roman so I can handle just about anybody who comes at me." I replied.

"I've been doing more crossfit, I'm confident I'll walk away as the winner." Seth simply says.

"I've got one last question for both of you." Corey said after a second." Seth what happens next for the Shield?"

"Roman will probably do his thing, while Kat & I do our own thing." Seth said." At the end of the day if any of us need each other we're still going to be there and still have each other's backs. Believe that."

"I think that's the answer everyone was hoping for." Corey said before turning to me."A lot of the WWE universe feels like your making very poor judgement about who you align yourself with Katarina, other than Seth you've fell out with Paige then made up, and then fell out with Sasha Banks but the most interesting development has to be the Barbie & Goddess thing you've got going on with Woman's Champion Alexa."

"Sasha & I hate each other atleast once a year." I said with a shrug." The Paige thing was a misunderstanding, Mandy legit went rogue like Paige said I'll still be dealing with her one of these days I've been busy. Alexa & I hated each other since 2013, once she grew a backbone she got a bit more tolerable. We've got more in common than I originally thought and she's good to have around. So they can question my decisions all they want I know what's best for me."

"Thank you for sitting down with me Seth & Katarina." Corey said hitting the button again to stop the recording." I'm sorry about making you talk about Randy, Stephanie pretty much wrote these questions herself before somebody else changed the last few."

"Originally they were?" Seth asked getting annoyed.

"Basically they were meant to paint you both in a bad light." Corey replied before leaving.

"Looks like Raw later might be a lot more interesting." I smirk as Seth & I exit the room next.


	14. Chapter 14

**Raw, January 8th, 2018**

"My life is literally perfect right now." I smiled walking backstage with Jojo."I'm a champion, I'm living with the perfect boyfriend, we've got a sick tour bus, that you're invited on any time."

"Me too! They're actually putting me in the Rumble." Jojo beamed." And I hope you know I'll be crashing on that bus tonight."

"You're invited anywhere I go bestie." I reply as Jojo & I lock pinkies.

"When do you & Sasha plan on talking again?" She asked timidly as we came to a stop at my locker room.

"I don't know, we've got the most toxic, catty yet iconic friendship." I reply with a shrug ever since NXT Sasha & I have been the perfect frenemies. We'd have each other's back when necessary but stab the other in the back when it's even more necessary.

"Seriously this is like what the third time?" Jojo said shaking her head.

"The Team Bad thing was her fault she got in my face." I defended with a shrug." We would have still been a team if her ego wasn't so big."

"Yeah, yeah she says the same about you. I'm gonna go get ready for the show, I'll catch up with you later." The tiny brunette gave me a quick hug before walking off, I pushed open the locker door and went to get dressed. Tonight The Shield got to open the show.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Roman asked as we stood by the doors leading to the crowd. Roman & Seth were dressed in their respective ring gears while I wore a strapless skin tight black body suit that flared out at the bottom paired with black heels.

"Born ready." I smirk adjusting the title on my shoulder.

"Lets go." Seth says. The stagehand waiting by us counts down before our theme hits as Roman pushes open the door to a loud reaction from the fans. We make our way through the crowd with Roman leading the way & Seth remaining close behind me to keep an eye on the fans.

We hop the barricade and slowly make our way into the ring. Roman & Seth wore their belts proudly around their waists. Once the crowd dies down some a stagehand passes Roman & Seth a microphone while Jojo gives me hers.

"A couple weeks ago this is exactly what we talked about." Seth started as we all glanced at our titles with small smiles." We're down a man but the three of us are holding these belts for him."

"I stepped up for Dean, despite nobody believing I can do it but I did." I add confidently as I lift my title up into the air.

"After all the hype, you would think that Samoa Joe would have been ready for the big fight. When it was time to put up or shut up, Joe was silenced." Seth says I had to bit my lip to keep from laughing at Roman's cocky expression.

"That's why Roman Reigns is still the Intercontinental Champion. It isn't because he's better than Joe, he was fighting for a purpose. He was fighting for Dean Ambrose." I add proudly.

" I have a message for everyone if you mess with any member of the Shield, and I'm extending that promise to Alexa Bliss than you mess with all of us and you will be dealt with." Roman finally speaks he looks between Seth & I protectively.

"Together or apart the four of us have dominated the WWE, I think it's safe to say I'm standing in the ring with two of the greats right now, Actually I'm going to take it a step further and say the Shield is the greatest group past or present." I brag while Roman & Seth were the humble ones I was not above bragging.

 _Catch_ _Your Breath_

 _"_ Best group past or present?" Finn asked as Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson came out onto the stage trailing behind him.

"That would mean, better than DX, Evolution, The four horsemen." Karl adds.

"The Hart Foundation, NWO and even the Balor Club." Luke said with a chuckle. The trio soon enter the ring and are standing so close I could slap the taste out of each of them and get away with it.

"Katarina, I get it your excited to be apart of something major." Finn says earning a glare from myself and most likely Seth too." We've been together 10 years, when Gallows & Anderson first arrived to the WWE they became WWE Raw Tag Team Champions, I made history beating Seth to become the first Universal Champion."

"Your point?" I asked while Roman practically had to hold Seth back.

"Sooner or later the good brothers would get back together, and take over the place 2018 is the year of the Balor Club." Finn says with a shrug. Then it slowly dawned on me.

"Are you out here trying to steal The Shield's moment or mine? Did Sasha ask you to come out here and talk about nothing?" I asked with a smirk.

"Is this the cute new version of the Shield, I see the Big dog & the architect but no lunatic fringe. All I see is Randy Ortons little cheerlea-" I couldn't take it any more and slapped Finn across the face so hard he dropped his microphone and his cheek turned bright red.

Seth grabs me around the waist and pulls me out the ring as Roman glares at Finn. Finn rubs his cheek and smiles as he borrows Karl's microphone.

"I don't hit women but I know someone who will." Finn threatens. Moments later Kurt comes out and makes The Balor Club vs The Shield the Main Event for the night.

* * *

"She okay?" Alexa asked once we made it back to our locker room. I was still pretty pissed off.

"She's fine she's just in a violent mood." Seth replied with a shrug." You know the usual."

"Don't worry about it baby girl we'll take care of them later on." Roman smiled at me as Seth finally let me go.

"Did he seriously threaten me with Sasha?" I asked laughing." I just ripped a piece of her lace closure out, she doesn't want to actually step in the ring with me."

"What's a lace closure?" Alexa whispers loudly to Seth who shrugs.

"Uncultured swines, it's the top part of a weave, looks like a scalp you can tell by the little blocks on it." Roman explained earning confused looks from the three of us." What? She asked."

"Anyways, I talked to Dean while you guys were out there." Alexa smiled." He said he'll be coming to the Royal Rumble and that Katarina is a killer mouth piece for you guys."

"I'm sorry Roman but when Deans around we'll no longer be besties." I smirked at Roman who looked fake hurt.

"I let you meet Joelle!"

"You did what? Without me?" Alexa pouted.

"We were in Florida picking up the bus, we had some time to kill it's not what it sounded like." I defended." If it makes you feel better she asked about you."

"You guys are so weird." Seth laughed

* * *

"Katarina." I rolled my eyes slightly at the voice behind me.

"What do you want Banks?" I asked spinning on my heel to face her, I'd already changed for my match so nothing was about to stop me from beating her ass prematurely.

"I just wanted to apologize on Finn's behalf." She said with a shrug." We may not see eye to eye right now, but his little Randy comment was unnecessary."

"Are you being serious right now?" I asked in shock, Sasha never apologized so she must actually feel bad about something for once.

"I'm as serious as my hairs purple." She said with a smirk.

"I thought it was pink." I smirked back.

"That's debatable still, don't mistake this as me making up with you as long as your hanging around with that wrestling wannabe I have no place for you in my life." Sasha replied.

"I don't see why you're so pressed over the company I keep. Am I complaining over you and Alicia?" I reply crossing my arms."What is so bad about Alexa?"

"I hate her." She replied simply before turning on her heel and walking off.

"I really don't see the appeal in her." Alexa said walking up to me.

"Can I ask why she hates you that much? That she basically considers me tainted now?" I asked while the two of us walked to catering.

"She thinks I'm a little girl playing pretend." Alexa replied before scrunching her face up."Were you not watching while I was feuding with her?"

"Oh when she said you ain't know the difference between Jeff & Matt Hardy?" I asked with a small snicker.

"That was one time I got them mixed up. Once!" Alexa said palming her forehead.

"And for that you should be deleted."

"Go to hell." Alexa scoffed while I doubled over with laughter. Alexa walked over and grabbed two bottles of water before sitting down at a table. Once I finished with my laughing, I sat down across from her.

"I'm just playing, chill Lex."

"I get to be the bearer of bad news." Alexa smirked at me now it was my turn to palm my forehead." Kurt gave the Bar their rematch."

"When?

"Royal Rumble." She replied." Looks like you & Seth are double booked that night."

"Why does everyone hate me?" I sang lowering my head into my arms on the table." Its already stressful enough."

"Could be worst." She replied I could practically hear the shrug in her voice. I groaned as my phone started to ring in my top.

"If this isn't somebody giving me a million dollars, I'm gonna flip the table." I pulled my phone out and answered it not paying the caller ID any mind.

"Baby cousin." Detrick's sheepish voice greeted.

"What do you want D?" I asked lifting my head up.

"Did you watch NXT last week?"

"No, you weren't on it." I replied with a shrug, I knew the show featured Nya defending her title against Sonya Deville, and a number one contender for Detrick being crowned so I watched something else instead.

"Anyways, Andrad Almas won the match and he's got that little chick Zelina in his corner." Detrick started, I rolled my eyes as Alexa looked at me curiously.

"Want me to beat her up?" I offered.

"She hasn't done anything to me, Katarina." Detrick laughed.

"Yet. She'll do anything to make sure her client wins." I replied." If you want me in your corner for a contract signing or just as moral support I'll fly out."

"I'll pay for your ticket." Detrick offered." Thank you."

"Wait a second does this mean my NXT ban is over?" I asked grinning.

"No." Detrick replied hanging up.

"He wants you to fight Zelina?" Alexa asked with a raised eye brow.

"He didn't directly say that but I will anyway."

* * *

Most of the night was pretty uninteresting, Miz returned and decided he wanted his title back as if that would happen. Nia announced she's in the Rumble which now makes her the biggest threat going into it. Finally it was time for our match it wasn't an inter gender tag match like I hoped so I couldn't have an actual fight with Finn like I wanted.

"Seth you start." Roman says, Seth & I nod before stepping out the ring.

Seth and Finn will start things off, they go into the lock up with Finn Balor getting the upper hand he hits a side headlock takeover to Seth. Seth responds with a HeadScissors Leg Lock.

They get to their feet & Seth kicks Finn in the gut. Finn counters and hits snap mare takeover, He connects with a Basement Dropkick for a two count. Balor applies a wrist lock.

Balor tags in Gallows who hits a back breaker on Seth for a two count. Gallows applies an arm-bar, Seth fights his way out on to receive a boot in the gut.

Finn and Luke go for a Double Back Body Drop, but Seth lands back on his feet, before making the tag to Roman. Seth ducks a clothesline from Gallows, giving Roman the opportunity to hit Gallows with a Samoan Drop.

Finn enters the ring and starts trading Haymakers with Seth & Roman while Sasha & I cheer from our respective corners. Roman & Seth hit a double shoulder tackle before Seth removed Finn from the ring.

Roman takes out Gallows with the Drive by, while Seth flattens Seth at ringside with a crossbody. Roman pulls Luke up and Irish whips him into the corner, he hits a jumping Clothesline before tagging me in. I slap Luke across the face, he glares at me while he slowly stalked away & Sasha entered the ring.

Sasha rushes at me for a leaping Clothesline but I duck underneath it and catch her with a German Suplex. Sasha rolls out onto the apron, I run over and grab her by the hair slowly trying to pull her up she instead grabs a fist full of my hair and kicks me in the side of the head.

I stumble backwards a bit while Sasha scales the turnbuckle, she goes for her double knees but I managed to catch her I swing her head first into to the turnbuckle before completely powerbombing her onto it.

I hook the leg but she kicks out at 2. Since Sasha looks like she won't be moving for some time I make my way over to Finn & Luke with a smile I start to taunt them and talk my shit.

Imagine my shock when Karl Anderson (who was at ringside) grabbed me by the legs and dragged my ass out the ring. The ref immediately called for the bell, my guess cause I'm a female.

Luke started to ram me against the apron, but once again imagine my shock when Sasha forced her way between us. I turn around to see the Miztourage attacking Roman. Seth rushes in to intervene but Miz manages to get the upper hand and takes him out of the equation with a Skull Crushing Finale. I slip into the ring and shove Bo away but he ends up Big booting me in the face. They triple powerbomb Roman before doing our signature pose over our bodies.

* * *

"You had us get a bus and you're going to fly out to Orlando?" Roman asked with an eye roll.

"I didn't think you'd feel like going all the way down there and then to San Antonio." I replied with a shrug." I can tell Detrick never mind about the ticket and we just go straight there?"

"Yes, I miss my daughter already." Roman said with a small smile.

"You guys okay with that?" I turn to Seth & Jojo.

"I'm going whereever you are." Seth answered while Jojo shrugged.

"I haven't been to the preformance center in awhile."

"I'll let the driver know." Roman got up and walked toward the front of the bus.

"You're going to NXT for what exactly? And you aren't worried with you know who running around?" Jojo asked.

"As an equalizer I guess Becky's too busy & I'm not scared of Nya." I said with a forced smile." I don't know why everyone thinks I'm scared of her."

"She's 6 foot And hates you." Seth replied." Which is why I'm not letting you out my sight."

"I'll make sure to break her nose this time if I see her." I shrugged.

 **14** **hours** **later** . .

"Oh my god the ground." I said as my feet finally touched the ground after the long drive. Bryan (Our Driver) had dropped Roman off at his mothers house while we were sleeping. We pulled up in front of my old house and the three of us hopped out.

"Bryan's got the rest of the day off & tomorrow, he's gonna take a nap then head to the hotel we got him." Seth explained coming out next, as part of his contract when he wasn't driving he'd have one of the best hotel rooms we could get him, along with his other expenses being covered.

"God he's got the best job." Jojo said with a sigh.

"We do too." I snorted. As we walked up the steps I sighed lightly as I unlocked the floor front door. Jojo immediately flopped onto the couch while Seth dropped our bags on the floor.

"Are you guys staying here? I'm gonna go to the center to see some of the girls soon." I asked as I started rifling through my bag for gym clothes.

"I do need to get some training in, I'm kind of rusty." Jojo said forcing herself to her feet."When do you wanna leave?"

"Maybe in like an hour?" I replied." Aliyah & Vanessa are gonna meet us there."

"I miss the Iconic Duo." Jojo said shaking her wild curly hair. She kneeled down beside me and started to look for gym clothes also.

"I'm gonna stay here and relax." Seth finally replied, Jojo & I looked at him and shrugged before going back to our bags. I finally managed to find a sports bra and a pair of yoga shorts.

"I'm gonna take a shower in the bathroom in my room, you can use the one in the hallway." I tell Jojo who gives me a blank stare.

"I've been here how many times? I knew the drill."

* * *

"Miss Jackson!" Vanessa smiled at me the moment Jojo & I approached the ring she was sitting in. Vanessa was one of the competitors from the Mae Young classic months ago.( yes she's Vanessa borne lol)

"Pretty girl." I smiled. Jojo was already off working with Kairi Sane.

"I'm so happy you're here, we didn't get to hang out last time you were in town." Vanessa said as I climbed into the ring she slowly stood up and the two of us started running the ropes.

"Yeah, I was trying to hide ." I replied embarrassed about the situation now since I both overreacted and under reacted at the same time.

"You don't hide." Vanessa said shocked." That's what I admire about you, you're much more fearless than Nikki Bella."

"Dont let her hear that." I replied with a laugh as I stopped running."What did you want to work on first?"

"Grapples, I want to be prepared with every body type." Vanessa replied." I can work with smaller girls easy, not that your big."

"I'm a bit more muscular than the rest." I replied with a shrug." You just want to be able to work on escapes basically then right?"

"Yes." Vanessa said as the two of us went into a lock up, I pulled her into a headlock and she struggled a bit to get out of it.

"Alright so when I do get trapped like this, elbows in the stomach or knocking out the legs from under them is always my go to." I said I felt Vanessa nod before she stomped on the back of my leg as a reflex I let her go.

"That's literally all it takes?"

"Depends but usually." I replied rubbing my leg, despite the fact she was in the Mae Young classics she didn't compete regularly on the brand like Kairi or Bianca did.

"Thank you for helping me, I'm tired of being stuck on the Live Shows." Vanessa grinned." Hopefully I can break out and kill it like you."

"Its all about what they see in you & how you present yourself. You've got the look, Nessa. What do you want to be when you step between the ropes are you gonna be a nice girl like Bayley or a bad ass like Ember?" I asked she thought it over for a second before smirking.

"A total bad ass."

"Keep that thought in your head every time you go out there. Do not wait for a single opportunity, they come to you two ways in this business you either take them or you make everyone see you deserve it." I replied before we went back to working on a few more counters.

"Well well look who it is." An annoying voice said from ring side. Vanessa & I both rolled our eyes as we took our attention away from each other and onto the former TNA Knockout.

"Rosita." I replied dryly.

"Nobody calls me that anymore, it's Zelina Vega now." She replied flipping her hair.

"What do you want, shortstuff." I asked annoyed, the tiny women entered the ring making sure to bump Vanessa out of her way.

"To send a message to your pathetic cousin, and the rest of the washed up talent on the Main Roster." She said getting in my face, Vanessa started to make a move for her but I held my hand up.

"Whats the message we've got important things to do so hurry it up." I replied crossing my arms.

"At NXT takeover my client will be taking the Championship, so you can tell Detrick he needs to give his belt it's last few kisses cause it's coming home with us." Zelina says smugly.

"And to the Main Roster?" I asked tilting my head.

"Just this." She replied before trying to slap me across the face. I caught her hand and laughed.

"That's a terrible message, you should probably go before you get yourself in trouble." I smirk dropping her hand, Zelina gritted her teeth before turning and exiting the ring.

* * *

 **NXT January 10th, 2018**

"This is kinda cool." I said looking around, I hadn't been to an NXT taping since maybe June it all felt different in a way, maybe with all the new talent running around.

"It is a lot different from when you were on the roster." Detrick replied as the two of us entered his locker room, like the Main Roster the Champions/ Legit tag teams had their own locker room.

"Are you making me hide?" I asked with a pout as he locked the door behind him." Nya's not even on the card tonight."

"Doesn't mean she isn't around somewhere." Detrick replied." And you're my secret weapon you think I want you walking around here giving that away."

"I'll still beat the crap out Zelina." I replied with a shrug." She tried to slap me at the Center yesterday."

"Well it was nice knowing her." Detrick said with a chuckle before glancing down at his phone." So I'm the Main Event I want you to stay back here unless I look like I'm in trouble."

"You had me fly out here to sit in back?" I screeched." Hell no I'm coming out there with you, you are stuck with me from now leading up to NXT Takeover sorry."

"I knew I should've asked Becky." Detrick muttered sitting down.

"What was that?" I asked annoyed." I get your playing the role of overbearing cousin but I can take care of myself."

"Sure like you did with Orton." Detrick replied I momentarily paused I wasn't prepared for that response from him. I didn't even think he knew about it.

"Seth or Dean told you?" I asked.

"Neither, I ran into Kevin and he told me."

"Let's not talk about that."

"Don't let me catch him." Detrick said shaking his head." He better hope he runs into Seth before me."

"Go call your girlfriend relax, I'm gonna get dressed in the bathroom then we can get ready to head out.

* * *

Regal stood in the ring beside a desk while Andrad sits behind the table already, Zelina stands beside him the two of them are dressed in casual clothes.

 **Invincible - MGK**

The crowd roared as Detrick stepped out onto the stage he was dressed in blue jeans, his Fighting Warrior (His own merch) T- shirt & a pair of black Pumas. A few moments passed before I stepped out after him garnering a second pop from the crowd. I stood with my hands on my hips I was dressed in a black lace romper paired with black Saint Laurent heels. Detrick moved his championship onto his shoulder as we made our way down the ramp.

The whole way there I made sure to not break eye contact with Zelina, I had something in store for her. Detrick held the ropes open for me as I climbed in first. Detrick came after me he motioned for me to take the seat at the table. All gentlemanly and what not.

"What a pleasant surprise." Regal smiles at me as he lays the contract out on the table. I give it a quick once over and tune out while Detrick & Andras banter back and forth.

"Enough!" Zelina shouts annoyed." Just sign the damn thing."

I glance up to see Andras finally pick up his pen and write his name along the line at the bottom, he turns it toward Detrick as condescendingly as humanly possible.

"My last words before I sign this is, I respect you and at NXT Takeover: Philly the best man will walk out the champion." Detrick says signing his signature, Regal picks it up and swiftly exits the ring. Detrick & I turn to leave the ring however Zelina throws the pens at the back of my head.

"I tried to behave D." I muttered before turning around slowly. Detrick grabs my arm and makes me exit the ring which ended up being an even worst decision since a burning sensation crept up my back as I fell forward onto the apron.

Detrick tried to pull me back into the ring but Andras And Zelina attacked him from behind. My attacker spun me around before ramming me back first into the apron. Nya then flattened me with the Stone Cutter (RKO). The crowd booed Andras & Zelina But somehow cheered Nya. I gritted my teeth as she stood over me no doubt getting in one of those cheesy show ending poses.

* * *

So this stories starting to wind down. I'm gonna end it at either Wrestlemania or Raw after Wrestlemania.


	15. Chapter 15

"Turn off your twitter notifications please." Seth groaned shoving his pillow over his head.

"Oh come on, it's not even that bad." I laughed sitting up in our bed, Kurt took some sympathy on me after NXT and gave me the next two days off, and I'd managed to get Seth out of his house show but unfortunately Roman & Jojo had to go back onto the road.

"It's buzzed 100 times in the last 5 minutes. You have almost a million followers it'll be going off all day." Seth whined. I sighed before grabbing it from the nightstand and muting my notifications after sending out a thank you message for all the 5 years of Katarina posts Paige warned me about.

"I'm gonna go shower then get dressed, hopefully you'll be up by then." I joke sliding out the bed and walking into my bathroom after a nice relaxing 20 minute shower I stepped back into our bedroom shocked Seth actually was up and had laid my clothes out for me.

"I should be your personal stylist." Seth smirked eyeing up the royal blue off the shoulder dress he'd laid out.

"If you past this next test sure." I replied with a smirk unwrapping the towel from my hair." Hair, make up, shoes & accessories go."

"Already ahead of you, these black boot things." Seth said lifting up a pair of black booties with a bow on the back." This clear lipgloss, your natural curls and your black Gucci tote."

"Hmm? No jewelry?" I asked as I started to get dressed.

"Nope. You actually don't have any here." Seth replied." I think Naomi packed it all up already."

"Oh yeah, Jojo has it." I said with a laugh as I looked myself over in the mirror." You actually did a pretty good job."

"Of course I did, I'm Seth freakin Rollins."

"Don't let it go to your head." I rolled my eyes playfully as Seth made his way into the bathroom next. I sat down on the bed just as my phone started to ring my eyes lit up once I saw it was my Dad.

"Hey Dad." I smiled answering the phone quickly making him chuckle.

"Katarina, I'm shocked I actually got you on the first call that never happens." He replied.

"I'm actually off today since Detrick nearly got me killed last night." I explained with a frown.

"Run into your arch nemesis?" Dad asked I hummed in response." Welp you two are like Tom & Jerry next time you meet, you'll kick her ass."

"Of course, hopefully it's a Fishtank on a pole match."

"You really work for a stupid enough company that would make that a real thing." Dad replied with a scoff." But I was calling about some really good news I had for you."

"What is it?"

"I spoke to Mark Gordon about you." He replied.

"One of the producers for Criminal Minds?" I asked unsure.

"I managed to land you a guest appearance for three episodes." He replied casually making my jaw drop.

"What? How? When? Why?" I asked quickly.

"I always get you amazing birthday gifts." He said with a laugh." Filming starts on the 30th I went over your head & your boss already approved the time off."

"I really don't know what to say. I don't need to audition or anything?"

"You were a drama major, Katarina. You don't ever actually use any of that schooling I paid for but you had enough tapes laying around that I managed to whip something up."

"Wow." I finally said speechless.

"And I'm just about finished with that thing you had me work on."

"You're a real life magician." I said my eyes cut over to Seth who reentered the room.

"I'll let you get back to your day off, I can't wait to see you in a few weeks."

"I love you."

"Love you too, babygirl." Dad replied before we finally hung up. I watched Seth get dressed before standing up quickly unable to hide my excitement.

"You're Dad just did something crazy again, didn't he." Seth asked as he tied his sneakers.

"How did you know?"

"He's always doing something crazy for you." Seth said making me laugh."What was it this time? Did he buy you a castle?"

"I'm sure that'll be a wedding gift." I said sarcastically." He got me a 3 episode role on Criminal Minds."

"That's really good. He really makes it impossible for me to outdue him." Seth said shaking his head.

"That's not true."

* * *

 **Raw** **January 15th, 2018**

 **"** So what do you we have planned for the night?" Alexa asked once Seth & I arrived in the locker room. My two days off were relaxing but they flew by pretty fast.

"Hmmm? We're not on the card." I replied looking over the picture I took of it when we first walked in." I feel like I need to change that."

"What do you have in mind?" Alexa asked.

"Well the Bar are going up against Titus world wide I think I want to interfere." I smirk evilly while Seth shakes his head.

"You two can accompany me for my match." Seth said.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked with a pout.

"Its not meant to be fun it's suppose to be safe." Seth replied making Alexa groan.

"Or! Here's a better idea."

"I'm all ears Alexa." I smile looking at my blonde companion.

"Let's be Roman's tag team partners tonight!"

"Alexa!" Seth says palming himself.

"The help would be appreciated." Roman said earning a glare from Seth.

"You're fighting the Miztourage absolutely not."

"They're all losers, babe." I replied rolling my eyes this time." Literally Bo Dallas hasn't been great since NXT, you know who the most lit loser is though?"

"Totally Heath." Alexa replied.

"He is!" I said laughing.

"Stop trying to change the subject." Seth chastised." You two can be at ringside with me while I take on Finn."

"Fine." I pout, Seth cut his eyes to Alexa who was also pouting.

"We won't do anything stupid."

"Good." Seth replied crossing his arms. Alexa & I shared a look before shrugging.

"So I have some really bad news." I say looking from Alexa to Roman."Well bad for you guys."

"And that is?" Alexa asked.

"After the Rumble I'm taking three weeks off." I reply.

"So you mean, you won't be around for three whole weeks?" Roman asked slowly.

"Yup, I should be back in time for Elimination Chamber." I add, I roll my eyes as Roman fist pumps.

"Are you hurt? Is everything okay?" Alexa asked checking me over.

"That seems very Mickie of you." I chuckle while Seth shakes his head." But I'm going to be on a TV show."

"That's so cool!" Alexa squeals happily." What show? Can I come too? Is Seth going?"

"Criminal Minds and no, you have to rule over the division twice as hard while I'm gone."

"I'm staying on the road Alexa." Seth adds while Roman chuckles.

"What about Roman? Is Dean invited? Why can't we come ?" She shoots off another round of questions.

"It's just me and you guys have other things to do. I'm gonna miss ripping hair out and kicking people's faces in." I replied kicking my legs up.

"I'll miss you more." Alexa pouts

* * *

Most of the night went by prettt fast, since it was pretty tame. Roman beat the Miztourage after Alexa & I managed to slip away from Seth and distract Miz & Bo long enough for Axel to eat a spear.

"Did you guys really hide from me for an hour?!" Seth said outraged as Alexa & I approached him sheepishly.

"Well we had every right to." I started crossing my arms over the Seth Rollin's shirt I ran off to buy as an half ass apology.

"Yeah, you aren't you when your hungry." Alexa said lamely as she pulled a snicker out of her bra.

"He's not eating that." I shot her a side eye while Alexa shrugged before putting it back in between her boobs.

"Nice shirts." Seth commented eyeing up the identical shirts we all wore." Can I trust you two not to do anything crazy out there?" Seth peered out through the curtain at Finn who was making his way to the ring flanked by his team mates.

"Definitely." I smiled a little too happily and Seth narrowed his eyes at me as a response.

The stage hand motioned to Seth he was up he gave us one last look before shaking his head.

"Kat!"Bayley called out, we all turned quickly as Bayley tossed my belt to me I barely caught it and ended up on the floor.

"How did you forget that?!" Alexa shrieked pulling me up as the three of us rushed through the curtain narrowly missing the "Burn it down"

"And his opponent weighing in at 217 pounds, from Davenport, Iowa being accompanied to the ring by Alexa Bliss & Katarina Love, he is one half of the Raw Tag Team Champions, Seth Rollins!" Jojo announced I felt a bit bad for her some of these introductions were long as hell.

Seth & I held our titles up at the end of the ramp while Alexa smirked and pointing at hers.

"Champions club!" I yelled as Seth entered the ring not too long after that the bell rang signaling the start of the match.

The two go into the collar & elbow tie up, Seth gets the upper hand and forces Finn into a side headlock. Finn manages to escape and takes Seth down with back to back arm drags.

"Oh hell no!" I shouted, Finn glanced over in my direction long enough for Seth to drop him with a back elbow strike. Seth runs the ropes and kicks Finn in the back, Balor gets to his feet only to be knocked back down with a knife edge chop.

Seth starts to stomp All on Finn's chest making Alexa & I burst out into a loud cheer. Seth takes Finn down again with a snapmare before flowing into a rear chinlock. Just as Finn looks to almost escape, Seth drives his knee straight into Finn's midsection.

Finn however starts to gain momentum and drops Seth with a basement dropkick. Finn clothesline's Seth over the top rope, I moved to catch him but Alexa yanked me back and out the way. Finn connects with the PK from the ring apron.

Finn pulls Seth up but Seth counters and sends Finn back first into the barricade. Alexa and I break off and start interacting with the fans a bit. After a few pictures we group back up as Seth & Finn are now going at it back inside the ring.

Seth drops Finn with back to back running forearm smashes, Balor explodes out the corner with a sling blade of his own. Seth gets back to his feet and takes Finn down with a superkick for a two count. The two of them get back to their feet and start trading back to back blows. Seth hits a step up enzuigiri out of almost nowhere making Finn hit the mat in a heap.

Alexa & I jump up and down as Seth takes to the top rope knowing what was coming next. Finn manages to dip out the way at the very last second avoiding the Phoenix Splash by a millisecond. Finn hits the shot gun dropkick, positioning Seth perfectly for the Coupe De Grace, Alexa takes off to distract the ref at the other side of the ring while I jump up and grab Finn's leg.

"What are you doing ? Let go!" Finn yells. Seth pops up and hits the superplex just as Karl Anderson pulled me down from the apron. Luke Gallows had Alexa draped over his shoulder.

"Put me down." Alexa demands while I simply crane my head over so I could keep an eye on the action.

The bar appears out of nowhere and attack Karl & Luke. Alexa & I sprint out the way as Finn & Seth make the save with a Somersault Plancha & a suicide somersault senton, respectively. The two re-enter the ring while the ref's distracted by the chaos outside the ring Alexa managed to trip Finn sending him down on his hands and knees. Seth capitalizes and puts Balor down with the Curbstomp.

"Your winner via pinfall, Seth Rollins!" Jojo announced as Alexa & I climbed entered the ring. I grabbed Seth into a quick hug before Alexa & I held his arm up.

* * *

"She's not coming back to NXT, Detrick." Seth said answering my phone." I rather you keep her safe."

"She'll be safe this time." Detrick replied."Plus I'm not asking her this week, I want her in my corner at Takeover."

"You comfortable with her being in your corner than double working the Rumble?" Seth replied with I sighed before taking my phone out his hand.

"I told you, I'd be there." I replied ignoring Seth's eye roll." Hopefully I get my hands on Nya sooner rather than later."

"Not at NXT save it for the Rumble." Seth interjected.

"Please they wouldn't let that trash participate." I replied.

"They've been hyping up Kelly Kelly & The Bella's being on raw, even if Nya was trash they'd welcome her with open arms." Detrick replied.

"I'll talk you later Detrick, I've gotta call my designer about whipping up a Take over outfit along with my gears." I replied as we hung up.

"This whole overbearing father thing you've got going on right now, is very unattractive." I replied hopping off the bed in the bus. We had one more Raw to get through before RR.

"I'm sorry for wanting to make sure you were okay." Seth replied with a sigh.

"There's nothing wrong with that you just don't get to tell my own family that I'm not allowed to have his back." I spat slipping on my heels.

"That's not what I meant, where are you going?" Seth asked pulling at his hair frustrated.

"For a walk." I replied leaving making sure to slam the door behind me. Roman gave me a questioning look for the couch, I simply shrugged at him and kept walking. Once I got outside I leaned against the bus and sighed, pulling out my phone scrolling through my contacts.

 _Alexa_? Nope busy with Nia Jax.

 _Bayley_? Most likely with Sasha.

 _Jojo_? Probably having hot Skype relations with Sami.

I ended up FaceTiming Devin who surprisingly answered on the first ring.

"What's up Sissy?" Devin asked with a smirk, her hair was tied up and she looked like she was sweating.

"Did I interupt your training?" I asked.

"Hell yeah you did." A voice called off camera making me squint my eyes and Devin start laughing.

"Is that Shamera?" I asked confused the petite woman in question appeared on camera shortly after."Okay first of all, why are you not in school? Secondly you two were never friends."

"I'm training a future Diva." Devin replied with a shrug." I needed a sparing buddy while Dolph is off doing Dolph things and Shamera liked my status."

"That raises even more questions." I replied.

"She's kidding. I got her number from Aniyah and asked her to train me." Shamera explained.

"Why would Aniyah have? Oh she got it from Seth okay. No longer confused." I said finally understanding." But I need to vent."

"My brother being annoying?" Devin asked.

"He's trying to keep me on a very short leash." I said annoyed." And I'm a pretty big dog a leash won't contain me."

"So what you're saying is you're a bad Bitch?" Shamera asked before doubling over and slapping her knee." I'm sorry."

"Anyways he wouldn't let me go out and do anything on RAW." I replied ignoring Shamera's corny joke." And now he's trying to tell Detrick I can't be with him at Takeover."

"You get hurt a lot." Shamera replied in a duh voice.

"No I don't." I said extremely defensively.

"Sissy, you've had a broken wrist, Dislocated shoulder, bruised ribs, broken nose, sprained toe." Devin replied listing off a few of my injuries over the years.

"Okay in my defense you broke my nose!" I said absentmindedly rubbing my face. Devin had elbowed me too hard while we were training a few years back.

"Your face shouldn't be so soft." She replied with a shrug." But I get where he's coming from he just wants to look out for you."

"However him trying to keep you from helping D, is the same as you keeping him from helping Devin." Shamera added." Be happy somebody cares about you, Katarina."

"Ugh, I wanted you guys to trash talk him with me." I pouted as Devin laughed.

"Sorry Diva, he's my brother." Devin smirked." I'm gonna beat Shamera Black & brave for a little bit longer but I'll definitely talk to you later."

"Take it easy on my baby cousin." I replied as we hung up. I turned my head to see Seth leaning on the door.

"Soo?"

"You're sisters been saving your ass lately." I said with a smile.

"She's probably up to something." Seth replied making me laugh.

"I hope so. But let's get back inside I'm sweating bullets out here." I lightly moved Seth out the way of the door and swung it open.

"I don't know what you plan to do in there, Ro's hogging the tv." Seth said as we both went back inside. I flopped down on the couch beside Roman and laughed at his intense focus on the tv.

"Fortnite with Jimmy & Jey?"

"I feel confident we can win this time." Roman replied never taking his eyes off the tv.

"Well good luck big guy." Seth chuckled putting his arm around my shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chasing Glory Podcast w/ Lilian Garcia**

 **This is going in place of Raw 25 since I literally hated that episode to the point I'd probably shelf the whole story writing it.**

* * *

"So today I've got someone really special, she's the Shield Princess, The Hell Kat, the former Authority Heiress, one half of the Raw Tag Team Champions, Katarina Love." Lilian says with a smile, I was a bit hesitant to sit here with her and openly talk about my life but I felt like I'd regret passing this up.

"Hey everybody." I replied with a grin.

"So first things first let's talk about the Rumble." Lilian jumps right in." We've got 30 women for the first time ever competing for a shot at a champion of you guys choosing at Wrestlemania, What's your plan? Who do you hope to see?"

"I'm going to go terminator on everybody in there. Everybody will get tossed over with no hesistation."

"This is so important but I don't want to stay on the topic for too long, we're here to talk about you, hear your thoughts." Lillian smiled." We all know about the Bad ass Katarina we see on TV what are you like outside of it all?"

"I'm a regular girl. I'm shopping til I drop, I'm spending time with family I'm the same person you see on that screen every week." I explained.

"We're all familiar with one of your cousins, he's the current NXT Champion." Lilian replied." Do you have any stories for us?"

"My favorite story to tell is probably the projectile vomiting one but I'm pretty sure everyone knows it by now." I giggled." I have a really cute and not embarrassing one for you though Lilian."

"Lets hear it."

"As you all know Detrick & I are related but I'm not related to the Guerrero's in any way. My mom & Detrick's mom were sisters unfortunately along with Detrick's father they passed away in a car accident when I was 3 and Detrick was 7. I lost touch with my moms side of the family after everything & Detrick winds up getting adopted." I explained with a frown.

"How did you guys find each other again?" Lilian asked.

"My Dad is a really iconic producer, literally one of the bests he was working on an Album with Snoop Dog who sees a 15 year old me and goes he literally goes oh shit you look a lot like this kid I met while I was doing work for WWE." I replied with a laugh." Sure enough he shows us a picture and it's freaking Detrick with Chavo he looked the exact same as I remembered."

"That's really crazy, Snoop dog helped you find your cousin?" Lilian asked in shock also giggling.

"Yes, after that my Dad reached out to WWE who reluctantly gave us Vickie's contact information. The four of us went to go watch Monday Night Raw together and the rest is history." I finished.

"Before that did you ever actually watch Wrestling?" Lilian asked.

"Honestly no, I was your traditional girly girl, cheerleading, gymnastics & dance was my thing but when we went to that show 10 years ago I fell in love." I replied.

"You started watching at 15 and then actually wrestling at 17, correct?" Lilian asked I nodded my head momentarily forgetting we wouldn't be seen.

"Yes, Detrick & I could have honestly probably just got right into the WWE from his connections but we both wanted to actually pay our dues, so the sooner I started the better. I started out at Chikara before venturing into CZW."

"Isn't that extremely hardcore wrestling?"

"Yup, it's the reason me & Dean have our little bond." I replied." I've spent Friday nights picking thumb tacks out my ass, or pulling shards of glass out my arms it's weirdly nice to have someone who can relate."

"Isn't the infamous Thumb Tack incident the reason for the bad blood you have with the NXT Woman's Champion?" Lilian asked making me grit my teeth.

"Nya Stone." I simply say." It's okay to say her name I don't go into a blind rage anymore."

"Can you tell us more about that?"

"We were actually friends at first until she brought out her bag of weapons on me." I replied." It wasn't even a title match she suplexed me onto tacks, tossed a weed whacker at me. She's insane."

"Didn't you also shove her head into a conveniently place fish tank?"

"She started it." I replied with a shrug.

"So ever since CZW when you two have been at each other's throats?" Lilian asked." That was almost 9 years ago."

"It wasn't just CZW, we went through Shimmer together, WSU, literally if one of us was employed by a company the other was too. I'm semi shocked it took so long for NXT to sign her, she's good almost as good as me." I replied trying to sound professional." It was like we always had something to prove when we saw each other, and I'm pretty sure our feud made a lot of money despite the psychological and physical torture."

"Nya was actually offered a contract the same time you were, she turned it down." Lilian explained."Straying off the topic of Nya."

"Thank god."

"Let's talk about your relationship with our favorite brother & sister High-Flyers." Lilian smiled making me laugh.

"Seth & Devin?"

"Yes, we all know the story of you & Seth. His love at first sight/forbidden romance but how'd you become good friends with his sister?" Lilian said.

"My first main roster match which came literally two months after I joined the roster, she was my partner." I explained.

"Against Cameron & Naomi right?"

"Yup, when I tell you Devin wrestled circles around Cameron. She's beautiful, she's funny, she's extremely talented. I learned from her a lot, up until she left we were practically inseparable." I finished.

"So she had to be really happy when you two started dating." Lilian said.

"Oh yeah, when I told her we were on a date she sent me a video of her doing a cheerleading toe touch." I laughed.

"Now I'm curious if it was love at first sight for Seth what was it like for you? Lilian asked making me blush slightly.

"When we bumped into each other at NXT, I thought he was cute but kind of annoying. I'm pretty sure Dean pinched my ass too." I replied with a shrug." Looking back on it though, I kinda wish we didn't waste so much time and he just went for it when he had the chance."

"You said you & Dean have a special bond, what about Roman Reigns?"

"He's my brother, it's just not the same annoying sibling banter you'd see with me & Dean, Roman is like that big brother you can talk to about anything, gives the best advice and will kick someone's head in for messing with you. Dean is all those things too but more immature."

"So I'm gonna say a few names, I want to hear about your relationships, your thoughts etc.* I got this idea from the WFA Podcast by KiranTheRay so credit to him*" Lilian stated. "Sasha Banks?"

"It's complicated, we butt heads a lot but I'm going to always care for her, always love her no matter what she or I do to the other she's still my friend." I reply swallowing hard.

"Naomi."

"My motherf**** sister!" I yelled in the most ratchet tone I could muster up." In all seriousness though, she was my lifeline when I was on Smackdown Live I didn't have, Seth or Jojo or Sasha all I had was Naomi there."

"Sami Zayn?"

"We aren't close but if he ever needed a favor I got his back." I replied.

"You're going to hate me for this one." Lilian said with a frown. " Randy Orton."

"He's Randy."

"That's it?" Lilian asked baffled.

"Unless you want to cut this short, yes that's it." I replied. Randy was at the top of the do not discuss pile, and for her to ignore that mildly pissed me off.

"Moving on, when are we going to see The Barbie & The Goddess in action? We only see you two in backstage segments together." Lilian asked timidly.

"The time hasn't been right yet, but don't worry you'll see us shine soon." I reply with a wicked smirk.

"Can we get your insight on the long rivalry you & Alexa had which dates all the way back to NXT." Lilian asked

"You remember the BFFs, right ?" I asked

"Sasha Banks, Charlotte, Summer Rae & yourself, right?"

"Yup so basically it was this fun little competition between us, Sasha chose Bayley, Summer chose Emma & I picked Alexa our whole thing was to just torture them and make NXT hell for them." I explained moderately embarrassed." I regret that whole bullying route we went, I'm sure Sasha does too."

"So that's where everything came from?"

"Yes, I was actually really shocked when Alexa developed a backbone. Basically once she got drafted to Smackdown she wanted revenge for everything I did to her." I added." There was never any real reason behind it, had I known she was as cool as she was I would've bothered somebody else like Audrey or something."

"What was it like being the hand picked female face of the company?" Lilian asked I wanted to roll my eyes, I was getting a bit tired of the wrestling questions and wanted to talk more about my actual life.

"I wasn't really hand picked, that was Nikki. It was more cause I was aggressive as hell & Randys girlfriend."I replied." It was pretty cool though to have Cameron, Summer, Eva & Rosa at my disposal whenever I wanted though."

"Your Dad is famous producer Kalvin Love so of course you've had to been meeting celebrities most of your life. Who was your favorite?" Lilian asked.

"Nicki Minaj definitely, she let me be her body double for the Monster Video. Which was crazy cool of her." I said without even having to think about it." I'm actually good friends with Panic at the disco's Brendon Urie."

"The band behind the Infamous Miss Jackson song we hear every time you come storming to the ring." Lilian joked." I've heard via an online dirt sheet that you'll be taking some time off to shoot for a very popular TV show."

"I managed to land a guest starring role on Criminal Minds, it's only for 3 episodes so I won't be gone for too long." I replied grinning. "This is actually one of my favorite shows & I'm really excited filming starts for me right after Royal Rumble."

"The WWE universe is going to miss their favorite HellKat, you've got a massive following."

"They've still got Seth & Roman to hold them over & I'll only be gone three weeks. I should be back in time for Elimination Chamber." I explain.

"Can you give a bit on info on your character?" Lilian asked eagerly.

"I'm playing Ivory Williams, I can't give away too much information on her without spoiling though." I said sadly.

"With you signing on to do Criminal Minds, does that mean your going to make the jump to Television/Movies?"

"No, wrestling is my first love. This is just an opportunity that presented itself to me that I couldn't say no to." I replied." It's not every day you score a chance to audition for your favorite show."

"Well good luck next week Katarina & good luck with filming."


	17. Chapter 17

I ran my fingers nervously threw my straightened hair. Seth & I's tag match followed the Men's Royal Rumble, winning the belts was one thing but defending them in front of my hometown, people I grew up with, my family, it just added pressure. Seth for some reason thought it was an amazing idea for us to dress in flames. So here I was dressed in a sleeveless low cut black bodysuit, it had red lace going all the way down both sides.

I thought I looked like the great value version of Natalya, so I was smart enough to have a second gear made up for my Rumble.

I heard a knock at the locker and sighed as I got to my feet and opened the door. On the other side stood, Jojo & Naomi both dressed to compete.

"Nervous?" Naomi asked with a sweet smile.

"What? Why? You're going to kill it out there." Jojo said picking up on my mood. The two of them came inside and sat down.

"So what numbers do you have?" I asked trying to calm myself some.

"What number are you?" Naomi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm 9." Jojo said with an eye roll." Now tell us."

"23." Naomi replied confidently.

"14." I smirked.

"Lucky number 14." Jojo joked.

"You wouldn't happen to know anybody else's would you?" I asked

"Sasha's been pretty confident, so I feel like she might be 30." Jojo said after thinking for a second." I'm more curious about the surprise entrants."

"Oh my god if they get Jaqueline I'm going to fan girl like crazy." Naomi laughed. The guys walked in soon, interrupting our conversation.

"Dean!" I grinned engulfing him in a bearhug being very careful with his arm.

"Why are you more excited to see your friend's boyfriend?" Seth asked with a playful pout.

"My boyfriend is everywhere I go, unlike Alexa's whom I haven't seen in a month." I smile finally letting go of Dean.

"Ambrose." Naomi greeted while Jojo gave him a small smile.

"We're gonna go so you guys can have that Shield reunion." Jojo joked as the two of them left.

* * *

The first match featured Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn facing off against AJ Styles for the championship. AJ retained in a very controversial way, with him pinning Kevin while Sami was the legal man.

"You look pale, Lava girl." Dean teased as the two of us walked to Alexa's locker room.

"You know how many tweets I saw from people here?" I replied shaking my head." The eagles are going to the Super Bowl so they expect me to win this too."

"You Philadelphians are weird." Dean replied making me laugh." If there's anybody who can win this it's you."

"I'm not just worried about the Rumble, I have that title defense right after the Male Rumble, if the Bar is smart they'll try and soften Seth up." I explained as we finally reached the locker, Dean barged right in while I trailed behind him.

"Seth can take care of himself, Katarina." Dean called over his shoulder.

"You're right." I sigh shutting the locker room door.

"Is the entire Shield together right now?" Alexa smiled coming out the bathroom, she was dressed in all black and looked gorgeous.

"We're always together." Dean smirked, I felt my phone vibrate so I pulled it out my top.

 _Got a surprise for you, meet me at catering - Seth_

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I give Alexa a quick hug before heading out. After walking for a little bit I finally end up at catering. I scan the room trying to find those Harlem Heat pants but instead spot somebody completely different. The biggest grin spreads across my face before I barrel across the room and into my Dad's arms.

"Baby girl." My Dad beams down at me.

"You are way too old, Katarina."Shamera teased while Aniyah shook her head munching on a cupcake.

"Never too old to show affection." Detrick defends as he ruffles my hair up some.

"This is why Detrick is my favorite cousin." I smirk finally breaking away from my Dad.

"You're just gonna say that in front of us?" Aniyah asked faking hurt." You are so lucky Keith couldn't make it." Keith is another one of my cousins, while Aniyah was a business woman & Shamera was a college student he'd chosen the same route as Detrick & , he currently worked with ROH.

"He'd understand." Detrick shrugged." He wouldn't have flown you two out here in the first place."

"But Seth put us up in a hotel." Shamera countered raising an eyebrow.

"Can we not bicker right now? This weekend is about Detrick & Katarina." Dad cut in immediately silencing the argument." I didn't hear either of you congratulate Detrick for his performance last night."

"You're right." Shamera shrugged before turning and walking off.

"Shamera Amaya!" Aniyah called out but Shamera just kept walking.

"I really don't know what her problem is." Detrick said scratching his head.

"Schools killing her, it's not even you she's mad at." Aniyah explained going after her.

"Well I think I speak for Katarina and I both when I say, I'm proud of you." Dad said putting a hand on Detrick's shoulder." Where is your mom? I know her & your sister are around here somewhere."

"Probably painting an I hate Katarina sign while holding hands." I replied with an eye roll.

"They don't hate you." Detrick said unconvincingly.

"They're literally doing exactly what I said they were." I said pointing to the other side of the room where Shaul was holding up a neon green sign.

"So that wasn't sarcasm?" Dad asked.

* * *

I met back up with Dean, Alexa and the girls to watch the Men's Royal Rumble match.

"So care to make a bet?" Shamera smirked while the rest of us looked a bit uneasy." Come on its 8 of us and 30 of them if we're all wrong then nobody pays up."

"I'm in." Dean speaks up pulling out a hundred dollar bill."I got 100 on Roman."

"I've got a hundred on Nakamura." Shamera smirks laying her money on the table.

"100 on somebody from NXT." Aniyah says laying her's down next.

"Why are you all carrying hundred dollar bills around?" I asked baffled, that was just an odd bill to be carrying around.

"We came to play." Naomi sang Miz's theme before slapping a bill of her own out." Miz is my guy."

"Finn's got this." Jojo said.

"I hate all of you, I'm going with Seth." I finally said tossing down five, twenty dollar bills.

"That just looks ugly now." Alexa said with a snort."I'm picking Cena."

"Moneys on Seth." Liv smiled at me before putting down two fifties.

"Somebody here has taste." I High fived Liv as the match started off with Rusev & Finn Balor entering at numbers 1 & 2 respectively, Jojo looked horrified.

"Can I rethink my bet?"

"Nope." Shamera giggled.

By the time we got to the final four, the majority of us were pissed. Shinsuke, Finn , Detrick & Roman were the last ones standing.

"I'm going to shave Roman's head." I said crossing my arms. Jojo, Dean, Shamera or Aniyah we're going to walk away with $800. Finn went out first causing Jojo to let out an overdramatic shriek.

"Ro has got this." Dean cheered while the rest of us glared at him.

"I wanted Seth to win." I pouted.

"Be happy your cousin made the top 3." Naomi chastised.

In the swerve of a lifetime, Detrick Cyrus managed to walk out the winner of it all. Not that I'd ever actually doubted him it was just a magical moment.

"He wants to fight AJ Styles?" Shamera said shocked." Okay Detrick."

"Uh... do you guys plan on doing another bet later on?" Naomi asked sheepishly."My husband's ready to win my coins back."

"Ya'll don't want none." Aniyah taunted with a smile." We'll probably move to The Shield's lockerroom. But if he wants to try us he can."

"He'll be betting on me, so he'll be winning it back." Naomi smirks confidently.

"Woah, I love you Nao but I'm gonna win this." I smirk back.

"Ya'll forgetting about the wildcard in the room." Jojo cut in.

* * *

"You did amazing in the Rumble babe." I squeeze Seth's hand at the curtain he looks a bit upset.

"I should've seen Roman coming." Seth said with a sigh.

"I'm shaving his head later." I grinned up at Seth who let out a chuckle."He cost me 100 bucks, he's gotta pay."

"Shamera talk you into gambling again?" He asked with a smile.

"It's not gambling when I picked a sure thing." I replied." Roman just was being a dick."

"Aw you wanted me to win?"

"Of course, nobody deserves to Main Event Wrestlemania more than you." I replied with a shrug." I'm just glad the honor is going to one of the men in my life."

"We're going to win this & then you'll be the last one standing tonight babe." Seth kissed my hand as his/our theme hit.

 _Burn It Down !_

 _"_ And Introducing their opponents weighing in at a combined weight of 352 pounds, The Raw Tag Team Champions, Seth Rollins & Katarina Love!"

The sound of the crowd was nearly deafening as we walked down the ramp hand & hand. Cesaro & Sheamus looked extra confident and it was bothering me. Seth held the ropes down for me so I could enter the ring. We passed our titles off, the ref went over the rules.

I decided to start just in case Seth was a bit tired, Sheamus started for his side. The ref rang the bell & Sheamus immediately tried to Brogue kick my head off, I managed to barely duck it.

I run the ropes and rush at Sheamus he tries to Clothesline me but I duck under his arm. I rebound back and hit a low drop kick to his knee bringing him down for a second.

I hit a quick Roundhouse kick to his head and smirk as he slumps over. I hook the leg but he immediately kicks out.

We both get to our feet. I tried to send Sheamus into the corner but he didn't budge instead he used the momentum to send me crashing back first into the corner instead. Sheamus tries for a leaping Clothesline but I slip between the second ropes and out onto the apron.

I hit a high kick right to the side of Sheamus's head before planting him with a springboard DDT. I hit the ropes to pick up a bit of Momentum for my cartwheel elbow drop but Sheamus rolls out the way at the very last second making my elbow hit the canvas pretty hard.

Sheamus pulls me up by my hair and plants me with a brutal power slam, he pulled me up by the hair again he slowly turns his attention to Seth forcing me to look over too while he began trash talking a seething Seth.

I elbow Sheamus in the gut while he's distracted but it barely phases him, I do it three more times before I finally manage to escape. I kick Sheamus in the back of his leg before hitting a quick facebuster. I dart over and make the tag to Seth.

Seth gets hit immediately with a back elbow, he then flattens Sheamus with a running crossbody before going into a ground and pound attack.

Sheamus kicks Seth off before ramming him back first into the turnbuckle, I cringe at the impact as Sheamus & Cesaro start to double team Seth.

I hop off the apron and sprint around to the other side of the ring using my momentum to knock Cesaro off the apron as Seth kicks out a pinning attempt by Sheamus.

I try stomping on Cesaro but he catches my leg, I do the cliche hopping up and down on one foot thing as he slowly stands up. I try for an enziguri but he manages to catch my other leg without warning he swings me shoulder first into the steel steps causing me to let out a huge yelp in the process.

I'm laying on the arena floor for a good two minutes when I feel somebody crouch down beside me.

"Shit, Kat are you hurt?" Seth asked. I rolled onto my back and shook my head as he helped me up. I looked over his shoulder to see both members of the Bar getting to their feet.

"Come on." I yell pulling myself up onto the apron, I start to sprint toward the both of them and hit a cannonball senton off the apron taking down Sheamus while Seth does one of the steel steps taking down Cesaro.

Seth grabs Sheamus and rolls him in the ring before going for a cover but Sheamus kicks out at 2. Seth goes for the Falcon Arrow but Sheamus counters it, he then flattens Seth with a Clothesline before making the tag to Cesaro. I go back to our side and climb back onto the apron trying to hide the fact I'm favoring my shoulder a bit.

They go into a series of double team moves, without even thinking I darted into the ring and superkicked Sheamus. Cesaro hit an uppercut out of nowhere dropping me straight to the mat.

"Stop touching my girlfriend." I hear Seth growl as I roll myself out onto the apron. I look up to see Seth completely on fire right now.

Seth hit a back elbow right to the Swiss Superman's face before following that up with a barrage of haymakers. He hits a beautiful sling blade and then follows that with the blockbuster, he rolls through and finished the sequence off with the Falcon Arrow before hooking the leg. Cesaro however kicks out at two.

Seth pulls Cesaro up but Cesaro shoves him away and makes a quick tag to Sheamus who barges in and drops Seth with an uppercut. I once again scurry back to our corner. Sheamus manages to perch Seth on the top turnbuckle but he also gets a nasty boot to the face followed by a Hurricarana from Seth.

Sheamus is on his hands on knees which puts him in a very dangerous position, Seth hits the ropes for a Blackout but Cesaro cuts him off out of nowhere with an uppercut. I go into the ring and hit a spinning heel kick sending Cesaro crashing to the mat and out the ring.

I turn around right into a nasty Brogue kick sprawling me out on my back in the ring. A few moments later I hear the bell followed by the Bar's theme song. I start to slap the mat frustratedly before I slowly sit up, Seth looks completely defeated as he leans against the ropes. We finally make eye contact and exit the ring at the same time, we slowly walk up the ramp together with Seth holding his neck and myself holding my jaw.

* * *

When we got back to our locker room it was thankfully empty I didn't feel like talking to anybody right now. That belt was my pride and joy and it was gone just like that. My shoulder hurt, the only shimmer of hope I had left was the Women's Rumble which followed immediately after the Universal Championship Match featuring Braun, Brock & Kane the oddest, big man match up I could ever imagine. I grabbed Roman's shower cap from his bag and took a quick shower hoping it would rejuvenate me atleast a bit.

Seth joined in shortly after but we just mostly bathed in silence. I could tell his luck with the Tag Titles was eating away at him too. After another 10 minutes of silence he finally spoke to me as I was changing into my second gear.

"I'm done chasing the tag team titles, neither of us ever needed a partner." Seth said taking the towel off his head." You're going after that Woman's Championship, you put it off for too long. And I'm putting myself back in the running for the Universal."

"You're right. There's bigger and better things for us." I smiled unzipping my costume bag.

"What is that?" Seth asked walking over to get a closer look. My gear was completely different from what I usually wore. It was inspired by this amazing outfit I saw Nicki Minaj wear and I had to recreate it. It was essentially based off her Moneybody suit with a few tweaks, mine was more of a leotard and would fit like Carmella's (still hate her). And the V wasn't cut nowhere near as low as Nicki's.

"My very epic Royal Rumble outfit." I smirk taking it out to show the whole thing." I'm wearing it with a pair of white knee high boots."

"Leave it to you, to cover yourself in money." Seth chuckled.

"Take a closer look, this is the best part." I grinned as Seth leaned a bit closer inspecting it.

"You put our faces on the money?"

"She had her own face on it, I wanted to take everyone I love and support out there with me." I explained with a smile." For good luck."

I quickly get dressed and brush my hair out a bit, luckily Roman & Dean didn't come back until I was finished.

"You guys did good out there." Roman smiled at me ignoring my slight glare." There's always tomorrow night or Elimination Chamber."

"I'm going to shave your head, you made me lose a hundred dollars." I said ignoring Dean doubled over in laughter.

"You bet against me?!"

"And I'll do it again." I replied before we both started laughing." I'm still shaving your head."

"I'll be sure to stay off the bus tonight then." Roman shrugged.

"Wait a second, is that my face on your stomach?" Dean asked walking right up to me and leaning forward to get a closer look." Did you put me on a dollar cause I'm who you trust in?"

"The fact that you know that lyric." Roman says and he and Seth start laughing." Wait I'm on there too."

"Its a mixture, I've got family in here too." I explain doing my slow entrance spin.

"That's so extra." Dean said I went to respond but my breath got caught in my throat as the first entrant came out _Sasha Banks_ followed by entrant number two _Becky Lynch._

"This is really real." I say in awe watching the two of them bask in the moment before starting to do battle.

"What number are you?" Dean asked.

"14." I reply feeling the nerves creep up on me again.

"You have nothing to worry about Roman won't be there to toss you out." Seth joked making me smile a bit.

* * *

So far 13 women had entered the fray out of the 30 and only 9 remained in the ring. (Mandy Rose, Tamina Snuka, Lita & Emma had already been tossed out) I heard the sound of the count down I took a deep breath just as it got to two and then my theme hit along with an even bigger pop than earlier.

Out _the back door,_

 _Goddamn,_

 _But I love her anyway,_

I sprinted down the ramp and into the ring rushing to Jojo's aid as Liv, Summer & Sonya had her on the top rope. I grabbed Sonya by the hair and chucked her right over the top rope giving Jojo to opening to escape from Liv & Summer's grasp.

Summer tried to shove me but I caught her arms and launched her over my head with a German Suplex. I turned around into a huge moonsault along with Becky & Sasha from the one & only Eve Torres. Sasha rolled outside the ring which looked like an amazing idea so I rolled out too.

A few more seconds passed before the countdown started up again the buzzer sounded and 1/2 of Laycool, Michelle Mccool came sprinting out. I popped my head up just as she big booted Dana right in the face.

Michelle started to tear through the girls in the ring as if she hadn't been away from the ring in years. I reenter the ring and she turns to face me, we go straight into a lock up with me pulling her into a headlock. She elbows me in the stomach and shoved me away. We both end up big booting each other in the face sending us both to the mat.

Becky pulls me up and tosses me into the corner before she starts to push me up onto the turnbuckle. I try to wiggle out her grasp but she's clearly been working out. Jojo & Sasha hit a double dropkick sending Becky face first into the second turnbuckle.

The buzzer sounds again and WWE Hall of Famer Jaqueline comes out next. I hit a missile dropkick to Summer's back sending her overdramatically sprawling down to the mat.

I do a kip up only to have Jaqueline Clothesline me right back to the mat. I roll back over to my feet just in time to see Eve making her way back to the back. Summer rushes to Clothesline me but I catch her arm, I kick her square in the face before lifting her up completely ignoring the pang in the my shoulder.

A Lovebuster over the top rope seals Summer Rae's fate as the buzzer sounds off again. My breath completely got caught in my throat at the sound of the blaring guitar in Paparazzi. I turned and faced the stage as the iconic red carpet rolled out for the first time since 2011.

Becky clubbed me in the back of the head completely ruining the moment with her rude ass. She once again tried to eliminate me this time by trying to flip me over the top rope. I kicked her in the chest but she wouldn't budge, Jojo came out of nowhere and saved my ass once again.

Lana attacked Jojo from behind and attempted to throw her out the ring by her hair, luckily for Jojo she landed on the apron as Lana turned around to celebrate. I shrugged as I grabbed her by the hair and tossed her out next. Jojo rolled back into the ring and started doing battle with Billie Kay.

I quickly scanned the ring, I wasn't paying too much attention to the other girls while I was fighting my own battles, Jaqueline & Dana had been eliminated.

I locked eyes with Melina on the other side of the ring, she had just laid Sasha & Liv Out with a double Sunset Split. The crowd popped anticipating the day, I'd do battle with my other mentor and personal inspiration.

The buzzer sounded again & The Princess of Staten Island came sprinting out next with her brief case in hand unfortunately for her she crossed paths with a pissed off Lana who beat her down with the briefcase before leaving.

I turned my attention back to Melina too late as she hit me with a spinning facebuster. I hurried back to my feet just before she tried for her split legged big boot, I hit a quick dropkick to her chest knocking her flat on her back. I did a John Morrison styled Leg Drop (His Dancing Leg drop) before pulling Melina up and whipping her into the corner.

Somebody else then Irish whipped me into Melina, Carmella hit us with a stinger Splash before doing her dumb little moonwalk and then bronco bustering Melina. I grabbed Carmella and spun her around into the strongest spine buster I could.

"Remember all that crap you was talking?" I spat as she withered in pain. I heard Jojo scream and whipped my head around as quick as I could, she was falling victim to a Faithbreaker.

I stomped over to Michelle once she got up and slapped her across the face. She slapped me back before kneeing me in the stomach, she then bounced my face off her knee before Melina intervened on my behalf.

The buzzer sounds and the Irresistible force, Nia Jax joins into the fray. Immediately upon entering she eliminated Liv with a military press and Billie with a big boot.

I check on my friends quickly, Jojo's dealing with Carmella while Michelle & Melina we're still going at it. A flash of red & blue appeared beside me as Nia set her sights on us.

"Remember that maneuver we use to do?" Sasha said as Nia started to advance on us.

"You wanna try that? On her? Right now?" I asked shocked, Sasha nodded before sprinting and sliding through Nia's legs when Nya bent to grab her I rushed up and hit a big boot right to her face. She didn't even fall down or anything though. Sasha rejoined me and we dropped Nia with a double kick out DDT.

Becky appeared out of nowhere and took us both down with a missile dropkick. Becky hits her back to back leg drops on me before pulling me up for her Bexplex but I countered and laid her out with a Belly to Belly.

I'm once again hit from behind and it's really starting to piss me off at this point now, I spin around and come face to face with Carmella. Again.

I grab her by her hair and toss her to the other side of the ring, I stomp toward her as the buzzer goes off for the 20th competitor. A mix of anger/nervousness washes over me as One for the Money played.

The pop from the crowd she received rivaled mine and it bothered me greatly. Nya slid into the ring and the two of us had an old fashioned stare down, rage from what transpired on NXT a few weeks ago.

We then went at each other throwing rights and lefts at each other viciously. Nya kicks me in the gut before dropping me to the mat with a vertical Suplex. I roll myself out under the bottom ropes and down to the floor mostly out of fear if anybody here could and would eliminate me it was Nya.

The crowd started to count again when I reentered the ring, the buzzer hit and the Queen of Hart's sprinted out. I was starting to get impatient we had 9 women left to go and still 10 women inside the ring.

Jojo lept from the turnbuckle for a crossbody on Nya, but Nya caught her and dumped her over the top rope. I Clothesline her over next but didn't anticipate her reflexes she caught me by my gear and pulled me over with her.

luckily we both manage to cling to the second rope, Carmella see's this and must expect an easy elimination she goes for a double drop kick but neither of our grips waver.

She goes to clothesline me but I instead kick her in the side of the head dazing her, Nya & I both grab her and yank her over the top rope and toss her out. Nya & I get back to safety inside the ring.

Natalya has both Becky & Sasha in the sharpshooter, Melina & Michelle are still going at it surprisingly. While Nya Stone & Nia Jax (lol) are trading blows. I run the ropes and hit Natalya with a float over DDT. I look down at Sasha & Becky and notice they're in the perfect position for one of my favorite moves.

I hit the ropes and land on them both with my handspring Phoenix Splash. Nia Jax bulldozes her way through Melina, Michelle & Nya before flattening me next. Natalya starts fighting with Nia, shortly after Becky joins in.

The timer starts up again, hall of Famer Beth Phoenix makes her way to the ring next. The 8 of us manage to get Nia Jax over the top rope.

Natayla hits me with a German Suplex as she and Beth tear through us most likely giving the crowd one of those "nostalgic feelings". The two of them eliminate Becky & Michelle much to the crowds disappointment.

I hit Nya with a spinning heel kick before slowly climbing the top rope, I point at Alexa with a smirk before going for the Sparkle Splash/Twisted Bliss or whatever she called it now (Rounding Moonsault). Nya however drove both her knees into my mid section, she pulled me up by the hair and started to hoist me up over the top rope but Sasha comes up from behind and gets her into the Bank Statement.

I look over just in time to see Natalya betray Beth and toss her over the top rope. The ring had thinned out immensely the 5 of us remained inside while 7 more were left to enter. Sasha released Nya and motioned for me to help her, with a shrug the two of us pulled Nya up but Nya caught us both in the stomach with stiff forearms doubling us over, she hit a nasty right hook to me before trying to kill Sasha with her Stone Driver (cradle pile driver )

The buzzer hits again and Naomi dances her way out. She springboards inside the ring and takes Nattie out with a crossbody. She hits Nya with a Hurricarana and then slams Melina face first with a bulldog.

The two us do that little fist thingy (That thing Naomi was forever doing to show off her Bad on her arms when they was in Team Bad) before going into a lock up I pull her into a side headlock and run up the turnbuckle but Naomi counters me and I end up sitting on the top of it with my back to her. I feel her legs wrap around my neck before she spikes me with an inverted Frankensteiner.

I hold my neck as I roll out onto the apron. After a few seconds I get up and rush at Nya getting her into a guillotine choke. Natalya returns the favor from earlier and drop kicks me in the face she pulls me up to toss me over the ropes, I shove her arms away and punch her in the mouth, Sasha leaps from the top rope and hits her double knees on Nattie.

The buzzer goes off for the 24th time and the Fearless one, Nikki Bella runs down to a huge pop. Nikki enters the ring and immediately hugs me, the second we break away from each other Naomi drops us both with the rear view.

Sasha eliminates Natalya with this crazy powerbomb counter. Melina's fighting with Nikki right behind me while I'm fighting with Naomi. Melina & I do a matrix evasion at the same time resulting in Naomi & Nikki flattening each other.

The buzzer hits once again and the undefeated Asuka comes out next I'm pretty sure the same look of Panic was on all of our faces.

Asuka slid into the ring and Sasha was immediately after her, Naomi & Nikki started to fight while Melina and I once again locked up. I backed her into the ropes so she booted me in the stomach before tripping me up and making me fall chest first onto the second rope.

She pulled my hair while pressing her knee into my back. Nya reemerges and forearms Melina in the back before spinning her around into a Hammerlock Suplex.

Nikki managed to toss Naomi over the top rope but the latter somehow fell out so slow she was able to land on her hands. I turned my attention away from Naomima Kofi moment and went to help Sasha.

Sasha has Asuka backed into the corner and is just hammering away at her yelling that she's ready for Asuka. She starts to lift Asuka up so I join in but she soon stops and shoved me away.

"I don't need your help!" She yelled turning back to Asuka. I shrugged as I turned my attention to the countdown. It felt kind of nice to not be fighting long enough to watch it count down.

Upbeat clapping filled the arena as future hall of Famer (NOBODY ARGUE WITH ME SIS DESERVES TO BE IN THE HOF WAY MORE THAN BETH) Mickie James skips out next.

I hit Nya with a spinning facebuster to free Melina, this was about to be the most lit iconic moment in my entire 25 years of life and nobody was about to stand in its way.

The second Mickie slid into the ring she came face to face with Melina. They locked up and I felt like a little girl again watching. Naomi managed to eliminate Nikki Bella and she was now helping Sasha with Asuka even though i just got yelled at for that but whatever.

"Team Bad for life!" I yelled as I slid in at the very last second and the three of us managed to get rid of the Empress of Tomorrow.

"I should eliminate you." Sasha scoffed while Naomi laughed. Nya came out of nowhere and flattened Sasha & I with a double spear. Naomi tried to stomp on her but Nya caught her leg before hitting her with a spine buster. Nya pulled Naomi up and tossed her over the top rope.

Mickie & Melina grab Nya from behind and toss her over once again, Nya's reflexes are on point as she manages to pull Melina out with her.

The buzzer sounds once more, and the iconic infectious giggle fills the arena the crowds literally on their feet as 7 time Women's Champion Trish Stratus makes her way to the ring.

"Ya'll gonna stop cheering for everybody more than me!" I turn and yell at the crowd as Trish enters the ring I immediately pounce on her and start raining down left and rights.

Trish tosses me off we both stand up and the wench Chick Kicks me, the crowd pops as she does her little finger in the air thing. I glance over and see Sasha laid out on her stomach too my guess is she got Mickie DT'd. Now the two legends were about to face off and the crowd was salivating at the mouth.

The countdown starts up again and number 28 is the Hugger Bayley. She makes her way to the ring and starts to battle with Trish. Mickie & Sasha are going at it again while I'm sitting in the corner sulking. Trish hits Bayley with the Stratusphere she tries to do the same to Mickie who was setting up to Hurricarana Sasha.

Mickie blocks the Stratusphere but Trish kicks her right in the face knocking her off the turnbuckle and down to the floor.

The buzzer goes off again and the crowd becomes electric as One Woman Army by Porcelain Black plays out comes THE Devin Rollins.

Devin explodes into the ring and flattens Bayley with a crossbody, she hits a dropsault to Sasha before finishing off with a Tilt a whirl DDT on Trish. We do a little high five and butt slap before locking up.

Devin goes for a Neckbreaker but I counter it with a swinging Neckbreaker of my own. I shake my head as Sasha tosses an unsuspecting Bayley over the top rope by her hair.

I pull Devin up and Irish whip her into the corner, I go for my handspring back elbow but she puts her knees up at the last second. I wince holding my back as I try to distance myself from her, she hits a missile dropkick sending me face first to the canvas.

The buzzer goes off for the very last time tonight, the crowds in disbelief as Stars In The Night plays for the third time. Paige comes running down the ramp as she & Devin come face to face.

Sasha counters a Stratusfaction and tosses Trish straight over the top rope. I look from Devin & Paige to Sasha, we are the final four. All I had to do was toss all three of them out and I was securing my ticket to Wrestlemania.

I think they had the same thoughts as the cliche staring at each other while the sign hangs in the background started up. Sasha & I looked at each other before going after Paige & Devin respectively.

Paige grabbed me by the hair and started to do her headbutts, I forearmed her in the face giving myself some separation. She goes for a big boot I duck it and take her down with a dragon screw.

I start to rain forearms on her head but she eventually kicks me off, we both roll to our feet. I attempt a clothesline but Paige catches my arm, she turns that into a backbreaker. Paige grabs me by the hair and shoved my head under the second rope before fearlessly climbing out onto the apron to deliver a series of stiff knees. The next thing I know I fell the rope being pulled down just before I fall over with another body landing on top of mine.


	18. Chapter 18

**January 28th 2018**

"You stay on your end of the table and I'll stay on mine." I spat crossing my arms. Sasha scoffed at me before putting on a fake smile for a fan.

"It was an accident." She whisper shouted." How was I suppose to know she'd maneuver herself so we both went over the top rope instead?"

"It's time you start using that brain of yours or did you kill it with all the bleach and dye?" I bickered.

"I'm loving the intensity girls, but can you let it go? I'm a bit hesitant to start lettting people over." The manager of the cricket store said, Sasha & I shared a sheepish look before nodding.

"Send them in."

"Great." He replies with a smile before walking over to security my guess telling him to let the first two people over.

"I'm so excited." A girl who looked to be about 18 squealed walking up to my side of the table, the other fan was clearly a Sasha stan.

"I'm happy my first fan of the day is just as excited to see me as I am you guys." I smiled at the girl." So what's your name?"

"Trina." She replied." Sorry I'm not as over the top as that guy, I'm trying really hard to save money and not blow it all on merch."

"It's fine, between you & me I rather a cool, laid back person over the over the top type." I replied signing a picture for her." What are you saving for?"

"This is going to sound completely silly but I want to take the classes at Chikara like you did. It's my dream to be a wrestler and you & Sasha are like my idols." She explained."

"I don't usually do this but I see a lot of myself in you, So I want to help you." I replied glancing at my watch I had two minutes left to talk to her, before they sent the next people over. I unlocked my phone and handed it to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked unwillingly taking my phone.

"Put your number in. When I get a moment I'm going to call Mike for you." I replied her eyes went wide as she typed it in before passing it back.

"Thank you so much, I will not let you down." She replied teary eyed.

"I have about 30 seconds left with you so wipe your eyes and take this selfie with me." I say getting closer to her, we take a very cute picture that I post to my Instagram and make sure to tag her in.

"Jesus really Kat?" Sasha asked once Trina, & Sasha Stan walked away.

"She kinda reminded me of us." I replied with a shrug." I had my father to pay for everything for me, she doesn't have that."

"I'm not judging you, I think it's pretty cool. It would've helped a lot if I met you starting out." Sasha said with a small smile." Oh my god look at the next two."

"Looks like birthday presents." I laugh. Sasha's birthday had just passed while mine was two weeks away.

* * *

The meet & greet went by pretty fast, and then after that I met up with Devin & Detrick at Saint Christopher's hospital.

"How was your day?" Roman asked as I arrived at the arena.

"Tiring but it was worth it." I replied with a smirk." I think I found my next project."

"Katarina Love, always working hard." Roman laughed.

"I've been texting her since I left this morning, she's a sweet girl and I want her to succeed." I replied with a shrug." Its the same feeling I got when I saw Liv & Vanessa."

"You excited to make your speech?" Devin asked dragging her luggage behind her.

"Not really how does one make a catch you later speech? I can only imagine how stressful a retirement speech would be." I said shaking my head.

"Any idea who your challenging for the belt?" Seth asked joining up with the three of us.

"No idea yet, I'm probably gonna watch the network for awhile and study both of them to decide." Devin responded pushing open our locker room door.

"I really hate the match card lately." I scoffed.

"It's cool, once you get back everything will fall into place." Seth replied kissing me on the forehead.

* * *

 **Out the back door**

 **Goddamn But**

 **I love her anyway**

The crowd roared as I made my way to the ring dressed in one of Devin's vintage "Start a Devolution" shirts paired with black distressed skinnies and red platform boots. A welcome home chant broke out as I climbed into the ring. Jojo passed me her microphone as I laughed at the chant.

"Weren't you all the same people chanting for everybody but me last night?" I asked with a raised eye brow." I swear I heard you people practically peeing yourselves over Trish & Lita. Even Nya Stone got a bigger ovation than me."

I scoffed as the cheers turned into a boos, I casually strolled around the ring before leaning in the corner.

"But I'm not here to complain, I'm here to tell you guys that you are going to miss me when I'm gone. After tonight I'm taking a small break and when I get back you are all going to be worshipping the ground I walk on." I spat tossing the microphone and exiting the ring.

* * *

 **February 14th, 2018**

"You okay being away from everybody on your birthday?" Detrick's voice filled my hotel room as I sat in bed eating pancakes.

"Kind of sucks but atleast I didn't have to be on set today." I replied shrugging knowing he couldn't see me.

"Well we all have gifts for you." Detrick replied." I mailed them to your house."

"Would've been nice if you brought them to me but I still appreciate it." I replied squinting my eyes as I heard somebody knocking at my door.

"Welp, I gotta go happy 26th birthday." Detrick said abruptly hanging up. I put my phone down and got up careful to not bump my precious pancakes in the process. I threw the door open on the other side was Seth with arms full of presents.

"Before you jump on me, these are from everyone." Seth smiled placing down the bags on the floor by the door before being engulfed in a bear hug.

"I missed you!" I said giving him the sloppiest kiss on the mouth I could.

"It's only been two weeks." Seth laughed wiping his mouth off." So I've come to take you on an amazing birthday date and everyone helped out."

"How so?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as Seth held out the first bag to me.

"There's a lot more gifts but I picked up the ones that would help today." He explained as I peeked inside the bag after checking the tag.

"From Nikki & Brie?" I said confused as I pulled out a shoe box, opening it up a gorgeous pair of glittery red bottom heels stared back at me.

"You'll need something to wear right?" Seth asked passing me the next bag this one was from Shamera. I pulled out a crudely wrapped knee length black dress with an open neck & long lace sleeves ( Fashion Nova's The Case Of Lace Dress).

"Envelope from Devin?" I asked as Seth handed me a baby blue envelope, inside was a very sassy very Devin card along with a note for a reservation at 8pm tonight.

"Last one for now."Seth said handing me two small boxes which most likely contained accessories.

"I friggin love Detrick." I grinned opening up the tiffany's box to a pretty bracelet loaded with charms.

"So spoiled." Seth said with an eye roll before glancing at his watch." So it's 4 oclock and knowing you, it'll take two hours to get ready."

"Is that your way of telling me to start now?" I asked laughing as I slid off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I already showered and literally only had to get dressed but I had my own Valentine's Day gift for Seth. I turned the shower on and sat down on the toilet with my phone.

Opening Twitter I went straight to my drafts and sent of the very first one.

 **LoveKatXo:** _Today's not only my birthday but also Valentines Day, I've decided to kill two birds with one stone & give a gift to n_ot _just the Love of my life but my fans too._

Attached to that was a link to a five song EP I'd spent months working on with my Dad. Everything was either written for Seth or inspired by. A few more minutes went past before I shut the shower off and decided to start straightening my hair out.

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

I sat down on the bed and waited for Kat to finish up one of her infamous 30 minutes long showers. I quickly hopped up when I heard what sounded like crushing plastic, I glanced at the bathroom door before pulling back the comforter and spotting a CD case with a picture of Katarina on the cover.

I opened it up and smiled at the tiny pink sticky note on top of the little booklet.

 _To: Seth_

 _Going above & Beyond for you_

 _Xo Katarina_

I took the disc out and put it inside her conveniently placed Laptop, five songs popped up on her ITunes.

 _Simply Amazing_

 _Worldwide_

 _Long Distance_

 _The Boy Is Mine_

 _Curtains Closed_

The moment I clicked on the first song, my phone started to vibrate like crazy in my pocket.

 _From Devin: She didn't just write you one song, she wrote you 5. Total heart eyes right now. So cute_

 _From Dean: Awwwwwwwww_

 _From Alexa: OMG MARRY HER_

 _From Roman: Don't tell nobody but I'm putting her EP on my Gym playlist._

 _From Jimmy: Goal's a'f._

I randomly switched to Curtain Closed and smiled as the piano filled the room.

 _Our loves been tested lately,_

 _We're always in the public eye_

 _But when we finally get alone_

 _I'm reminded why my heart still_

 _belongs to you, and I don't ever_

 _baby don't make me live without you._

 _You're my only centerpiece_

 _The Balance that I really need_

 _All I need is you, you make me_

 _feel like all I need is you_

* * *

 _ **Katarina Pov**_

l finally finished my hair and came out the bathroom, I couldn't help the huge smile on my face as I saw how lost in the music Seth looked. He sat on the bed with his eyes closed smiling a bit.

"So do you like it?" I asked making him jump a bit.

"I didn't hear you come out the bathroom." He said grinning up at me, I took a seat right beside him and pulled the laptop a bit closer to me.

"I wanted to do more, seriously I have so many songs written I was ready to go All Chris Brown and drop a 45 tracked album." I said leaning my head on his shoulder." But these were everyone's favorites, can I give you the back story on each one?"

"Who's everybody and yeah, can you start with Curtains Closed?"

"My Dad, Jojo, Naomi & Devin." I replied." So I wrote Curtains Closed when I was on the plane to Davenport after the Zahra thing."

"That makes sense hearing the first line." Seth said before his eyes got big." You forgave me before you even got there?"

"Devin saved your ass, then it helps everybody was on your side." I replied with a laugh." But it's self explanatory those small private moments we get mean the world to me, nobody has ever made me as happy as you."

"I'm happy I make you so happy, it's all I want to do." Seth said kissing my forehead, he then changed it to Simply Amazing.

"I wrote this when I first realized I loved you." I said looking up at him."I know I might not deserve it but you love me & it's simply amazing."

"You deserve everything and more Katarina, you're literally the sweetest person I've ever met once you get pass the whole bad girl thing you got going on."

"We're literally one of those overly in love couples." I say with a smirk as I watched him click The Boy is Mine." It's a jab at Zahra."

"Petty as hell." Seth laughed." Is That Jojo?"

"Yeah, my Dad thought it would sound better as a duet. Worldwide is actually Jojo, myself & Naomi."

"Of course they picked those songs." Seth shook his head before changing it to Worldwide."You're really into Piano."

"I'ma sucker for a good slow song."I shrugged." But I wrote this after the Brand split, I missed being around you almost 24/7 I loved Smackdown but I hated that you weren't there."

"Yeah, it sucked not having you around. Sasha spied on me constantly, I'd be minding my own business getting a drink and she'd be hiding behind a decorative plant." Seth explained making me snort.

"She said she's keep an eye on you, I didn't think she meant like that."

"You ever watch that show Big time rush?" Seth asked I snorted again and nodded." Yeah so I swear she had one of those plant hats on one day."

"I hate Sasha right now but I love her."

"Next one, Long distance." Seth said changing the subject.

"While I was rehabbing my shoulder I wrote this one, you were on the road while I was stuck in Florida."

"Didn't you surprise me at Mania?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not the point, but I think you should get ready I'm positive Devin chose a really fancy restaurant and I'm still waiting to see what you got me." I smiled pushing Seth towards the bathroom once I heard the shower running. I attacked the rest of the gifts. There was little stuff from Naomi, Sasha, Alexa, Liv & Aniyah but nothing from Seth.

Sneaking a glance at the bathroom door making sure Seth couldn't hear, I pulled out my phone and called Roman.

"Hey birthday girl." Roman answered.

"Ro, I've got a question for you." I said side-eying the bathroom again.

"What about?" He replies sounding a bit nervous.

"So I'm opening some of my gifts and I can't help but notice there isn't anything from you, Dean or Seth." I casually said.

"Seth didn't pack mine since it was too big to take on the plane. It's waiting for you back in Davenport in your bathroom I think."

"Oh my god, is it the secret to your luxurious hair?"

"Maybe." He chuckled."I'm gonna go, Shamera says happy birthday."

"Wait are you two like exclusive now?" I asked but Roman had already hung up.

* * *

Devin's reservation ended up being a lot more than just a regular reservation, the place was actually closed to everyone but Seth & I.

"God, remind me around Devin's birthday to do something just as nice." I say looking around the restaurant in awe. The lights were dimmed and our table sat with a soft pink table cloth on it, along with roses & candles. I even over heard the servers talking about live music.

"She just booked the reservation." Seth said with a chuckle." I did the rest. But she'll still appreciate a nice gift, she's really into Kate spade."

"I'm aware." I laughed." I brought her two bags from them for her birthday last year."

"You two have the worst spending habits." Seth said shaking his head.

"Hello, I hope we aren't interrupting, I'm Amanda and this is Shayla we'll be the ones serving you tonight." A tall blonde woman smiled at me along with a shorter dark haired woman.

"Can we get you guys something to drink?" Shayla asked.

"We'll have water." Seth replies the girls nodded and zoomed off.

"What are you planning?" I asked eying Seth up.

"I can't just treat the woman I love to a nice night out on her birthday/Valentine's Day?"

"Okay you're right." I laugh." Who's this live performer you got ?"

"This was actually Dean's gift." Seth replied pointing over my shoulder. I turned to see Brendon Urie (Really into Panic! at the disco lol) sitting up on a makeshift stage drinking a bottle of water.

"You've all got something eleborate planned." I said waving to Brendon who waved back with a smile.

"Its your birthday. Stop overthinking it." Seth replied as the two servers came back one carrying the waters and another carrying a tray."

"Okay, fine." I smiled as Shayla set the tray down before lifting off two plates of spaghetti, along with bread sticks.

"We hope you like it, Ms Devin special requested it and asked that we murder that bad boy with sugar." Amanda said laughing.

"How much did you murder it?" I asked seriously.

"I watched the chef cook it, he nuked it in sugar." Shayla said smirking.

"I like you already." I laughed tasting the spaghetti."And it's perfect."

"Great, we'll give you some space to enjoy your meal. Mr Brendon is about to begin playing for you." Amanda said the two smiled again and walked off.

"I love you." Seth said watching me eat, as Brendon started to sing New Perspective (Wink wink see what I did there?).

"I love you too." I smiled at him. After we finish up with Dinner the waitresses bring out a chocolate lava cake. I noticed Shayla step off to the side some, while Amanda cut the cake but I didn't think much of it.

 _Happily ever after,_

 _How could I ask for more?_

 _A lifetime of laughter_

 _At the expense_

 _of the_

 _Death of a Bachelor_

I looked up from the cake and gasp in shock as I see Seth getting down on one knee with a jewelry box in his hand.

"Katarina Rose Love-Jackson, the past two years with have been the best years of my life and I never want it to stop. I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you. My sister sees you as her sister, my Mother sees you as her daughter and I'm ready to make that a reality. Will you marry me?" Seth asked.

"Of course." I smiled as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Seth pulled out the pretty princess cut rose gold ring and put it onto my finger with my mother's ring.

* * *

This was probably my favorite chapter to write, and probably the only one I planned out. After this we're back on the road and there should probably be around 5,6 or 7 Chapters left. Alrighty so I don't own any of the songs featured in this chapter.

Simply Amazing- Trey Songz

That Boy is mine - Brandy

Long Distance - Brandy

WorldWide - Big Time Rush

Curtains Closed - Ray J

Death of a Bachelor - Panic! At the disco

And check out the sorta sister story starring Devin Rollins, called Devolution.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry i took so long, my ridiculous part time job turned into a very full time job for awhile and I was either too tired or to lazy to finish this when I wanted to. It's about 3 or 4 Chapters left before I start on the second part which will be titled High Hopes.**

 **However I'm planning on doing a series of one shots which will be moments from pre-New Perspective and then post New Perspective but pre-high Hopes. If that made any sense.**

* * *

 **Raw February 19th, 2018**

"Let me see it!" Alexa screeches when I walk into catering. She comes flying at me along with Jojo & Bayley.

"See what?" I ask with a playful smile as Bayley hugs me.

"The ring dammit, show us the ring!" Jojo says. I playfully roll my eyes before holding out my hand.

"It's so pretty." Bayley says."I can't believe your getting married."

"Is that Katarina?" Mickie asks before barreling over and engulfing me in a bear hug."Welcome back doll, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." I grin as Sasha sheepishly makes her way over to us.

"Congratulations Kat." She smiles taking a look at my ring." Of course it's rose gold."

"Of course." I smirk giving her a quick yet awkward hug." I'm confident I'm going to have a good rest of the month so let's go out after the show."

"All of us?" Alexa asked as she & Sasha eye each other.

"I want to celebrate my engagement with you guys." I replied with a tight smile they both nod.

"Great Naomi's coming too, she'll meet us back at the hotel." I say walking off. I had business to take care of.

* * *

I knocked on Kurt's office door with a small smile ignoring the camera crew following me, a few seconds passed before I heard a faint come in.

"Welcome back Katarina." Kurt smiles at me from behind his desk."Congratulations on you & Seth's engagement."

"Thanks." I replied with a grin." But I'm here to talk business with you."

"What kind of business?"

"In regards to Elimination Chamber, there's 5 pods and only 6 female competitors." I explain.

"I'm not going to just give you the 7th spot Katarina." Kurt said, I chuckled and shook my head.

"That's not what I'm asking for, I'm just asking that you fill the spot and I have an amazing idea to determine who fills it."

"And that is?"

"Let us fight over it, triple threat match tonight. Myself, Dana Brooke & Mandy Rose." I say.

"That's actually kind of noble of you." Kurt comments before nodding." It's on, you three will fight for that last spot to join Mickie James, Sasha Banks, Bayley, Alexa Bliss,Sonya Deville & Paige inside the chamber."

"Thank you, Kurt." I turn to leave but stop and turn back."And before you ask you are definitely getting a wedding invite."

* * *

I made my way back to the locker room and took a seat on the couch first up was the 7 man gauntlet match so Seth & Roman weren't present at the moment. Alexa sat beside me while Mickie & Bayley sat on the arm of the couch.

"Elimination Chamber is going to be crazy." Mickie said as Seth made his entrance.

"I'm excited." Bayley said." Hopefully I walk away the winner."

"Keep dreaming." Alexa replied with a scoff. We watch the rest of the match in silence Seth put up an amazing fight but ultimately ended up being eliminated. Braun walked away as the winner of the match.

I'm in the bathroom looking over my outfit for like the 30th time, my usually curly hair is done in tight braids (similar to Naomi's) while my gear consisted of a black and gold racer back styled crop top paired with black tights with golden roses on the sides, paired with my signature furry black boots.

"Kat you need to go like now." Bayley said knocking on the door willing me away from the mirror. I took my ring off and placed it in Mickie's hand before making my way to the gorilla. Dana had already made her way to the ring, so Mandy & I were both waiting on our que.

"I can't believe he's going to marry you." Mandy said through gritted teeth." You don't deserve a man like that."

"What is with you people hating me over these guys." I groaned and rolled my eyes." You're literally a rip off of Alexa & Eva Marie nobody cares about you, I only got you into this match for Paige. I'm going to make sure I pin you then dance over top of your unconscious body."

Mandy went to reply but a stagehand gave her the que to go out next. A few minutes passed before they sent me out.

 **I gave everything,**

 **that I had to give**

 **that it's all**

 **I could've asked for**

"And making her way to the ring from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Katarina Love!" Jojo announced to a huge pop from the crowd. I stepped out into my pink spotlight and bathed in the feeling. I did my slow twirl before making my way down the ramp, I channeled my inner Melina and entered the ring via a split. I turned to Mandy and stared her down until the bell rang.

Mandy gulped as I lunged at her, she flinched badly and dropped down quickly rolling out the ring. Dana & I shrugged at each other before going into a shoulder collar tie up, Dana gets the upper hand and pulls me into a side headlock.

I send a few elbows to her ribs making her let up on the hold, I grab her arm and send her running into the ropes she comes back intending for a clothesline but I duck under her arm and sweep her legs out from underneath her. We both roll to our feet and circle each other. We go into another lock up I manage to spin Dana around and plant her with a German Suplex. I hit the ropes for my handspring Phoenix splash but Mandy grabs my leg and trips me up.

I turn and hit a quick baseball slide to her chest she falls flat on her back at ringside while I slide out. I pull Mandy up by her hair and swing her back first into the barricade.

I turn around right into a suicide dive from Dana. Dana pulls me up and rolls me into the ring. She hooks the leg but I immediately kick out. Dana pulls me up and goes for a vertical Suplex but I knee her in the head before planting her with a huge tornado DDT.

I hook her legs for the pin but Mandy breaks it up at one. I slowly stand up and the two of us stare each other down before throwing a barrage of forearms at each other. The crowd breaks into the cliche boo-cheer sequence with the cheers being for me & the boos for Rose. She throws another forearm but I duck it before dropping her with an uppercut.

She fell flat on her butt as she held her jaw for a second my guess is she bit her tounge. Dana comes from behind and rolls me up but I flip it so I'm the one doing the pinning.

She however kicks out at 2.

Mandy grabs Dana by the hair and chucks her over the top rope, she starts taunting the crowd as if she really did something. I roll my eyes before spinning her around and hitting her with probably the fastest LoveBuster of ever in my career. I quickly scale the turnbuckle making sure both blondes are down before hiting the Twisted Bliss/Sparkle splash which kept Mandy down for the three count.

"Your winner & the final entrant for the Woman's Elimination Chamber Match, Katarina Love!" Jojo announced as my theme blared. I rolled out the ring and gave Jojo a tight hug before making my way to the back with a spring in my step. I only had one thing left to do and that was walk away with the championship Sunday.

* * *

"Damn you look great." Paige said as she walked out her hotel room. I was dressed in a black skin tight long sleeved dress with a very deep V, paired with black thigh high boots.

"I'm shocked Seth let her out like that." Alexa commented she & Paige wore similar outfits consisting of crop tops, skinny jeans & high heels.

"Thats literally how she dresses 24/7." Sasha scoffed." The wedding dress however is really going to be something."

"Well Nao's downstairs with the ride." Jojo said as we poured inside the elevator. 20 minutes later we arrive at the club & make our way into the VIP section.

"Where is Devin?" Paige asked looking around.

"With Dolph where she always is." I replied with a laugh.

"So wedding talk?" Alexa asked with a small smile."Maid of honor? Bridesmaids? Venus? Dresses?"

"Jesus, Alexa relax it's been a week." Naomi laughed as a a server came carrying a tray with glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"I made a promise to Mera awhile back and she'll be my Maid of Honor." I explained watching Sasha & Alexa pout." But you guys & Devin will be my bridesmaids."

"Yesss." Naomi said taking a swing of her drink. A couple years ago I stood by her side as a Bridesmaid and now she'd be doing the same for me.

"Can I make a color suggestion?" Paige asked sheepishly.

"Oh god no, not black dresses no." Jojo squeaked." I want to look like we're walking into something new, not dark and depressing."

"Anything but pink." Paige pleaded.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I laughed the rest of the night went by in a blur we had an amazing time before getting back to reality the next day.

* * *

"So what's the game plan Kat?" Devin asked as she drove the two of us to the gym.

"From what I've seen everyone's been focusing on the alliances going into the match, Mickie/Alexa,Sonya/Paige,Sasha/Bayley and that all plays to my advantage." I said with a smirk I'd been slowly slipping into the role of one of those do-gooders who get walked all over.

"You're going to manipulate 5 of your friends?" Devin asked slightly shocked."That sounds like some elite heel shit right there."

"It's one of those every woman for themselves scenarios, just like the Rumble. I stuck my neck out more than I had to then and I'm not going out like that again" I explained with a slight shrug as I picked at my nails.

"More than you had to?" Devin asked glancing at me."If you plan on going all rogue warrior on everybody atleast win it's all I ask."

"I'll win and then I'll see you at Mania." I said confidently as Devin pulled into the parking lot.

"Who said I want the Raw Woman's Championship? I could want to face Charlotte or maybe even Nya?" Devin replied wiggling her eyebrow." I'm keeping my options open,Sissy."

"I can't wait til they call Nya up, I'm going to bully the crap out her." I replied with a devilish grin.

"I still don't why you two hate each other so much." Devin replied as we both hopped out the car.

"She cheated on me." I replied with a shrug Devin raised an eyebrow at me confused."You should stop with all the eyebrow tricks."

"I'm just gonna mind by business & accept that I am never going to get the real story out of you." Devin shook her head and walked ahead of me. I rolled my eyes as she let the door close in front of me.

"Asshole."

* * *

 **Elimination Chamber 2018**

 **"** Are you gonna decide who you going up against tonight?" I asked walking along side Devin down a hallway.

"I don't know yet." She replied with a tight smile."I'm kind of annoyed they gave me a consolation match."

"It wouldn't make for good tv if our Royal Rumble winner won the title before Mania, just demolish Nia and be ready to fight me in a few weeks." I smirked as we looped arms. The kick off match was about to start so I had to run and get dressed our match was the opening bout despite the fact it deserved to be the Main Event.

"I'll drop you off at your locker room then I'll go get ready for my interview." Devin said as we walked for a few more seconds. She shoved the door open before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Was that Dev?" Seth asked poking his head out the bathroom.

"I think so." Roman replied dumping a bottle of water onto his head.

"So Kats finally here? Jojo dropped off her outfit an hour ago." Seth chuckled.

"It takes time to look this fabulous." I replied scooping up the wardrobe bag from the couch. I slipped past Seth and into the bathroom.

"So what took you so long?" Seth asked as I pulled my dress over my head and laid it across the sink.

"Really?" I asked with a slight eye roll as I kicked off my heels."New hair who this?" I had gotten my braids taken out and now had my hair straightened out and dyed dark blue.

"Relax I noticed when you came in, the blue looks nice on you." Seth complimented as he unzipped the wardrobe bag inside was a black lace version of my usual metallic gear (Lace racer back low cut crop top, & black tights with lace covered heart shaped cut outs going up the legs a pair of kickpads that greatly resembled Seth's.)

"Thank you, you're looking at the new and slightly more improved Katarina." I smirked taking the clothing out and getting dressed quickly. I slipped my ring off and put it into Seth's hands before holding up the kickpads." I can't wear my ring out there so I thought this was a good way to have you with me."

"Those might be better than mine." Seth said taking one, as I opened up the bathroom door and grabbed the shoe box sitting beside it.

"I don't know if I can't split Sonya's face open with them then I need better ones." I joked plopping down on the floor and putting on my shiny black boots before putting the kickpads on over top.

"Are you two done in there yet?" Alexa asked pounding on the door as if I literally hadn't just shut it."We're going to be up soon."

"I'm sure you just saw me open the door but yeah I'm done." I replied throwing the door open.

"Oh I'm loving that attitude." Alexa purred making me roll my eyes while Seth chuckled." I'm flying out to see Dean after Raw are any of you Shield people coming?"

"Of course." I replied playing with my hair." How long are we gonna be down there?"

"Til Friday. House shows this weekend." She replied with a pout.

"I'll fly out Wednesday I want to stop in and see Joelle." Roman replied as we finally heard the sound of the bell ringing signaling the end of the match. Alexa& I gulped.

"We have to go." I said giving Seth and quick hug before chucking my heels at Roman. Alexa giggled as the two of us speed walked away.

"Good luck!" Seth yelled.

"Yeah, Goodluck Alexa." Roman added obviously feeling a bit upset I hit him before leaving.

"Did you have to hit Roman?" Alexa asked as we walked slowly the other competitors of our match joined us.

"He's got plans with Mera." I replied with a shrug." I don't know why he lied when I already know everything."

"Ah." Alexa replied giggling." If I would've known I would've threw something too."

* * *

 **I gave everything**

 **That I had to give,**

 **That it's all,**

 **I could've asked for**

l sauntered out onto the stage with a devilish smirk if I had my way tonight I would walk away Women's Champion. I entered the ring through the ropes and did my slow twirl inside the ring. I locked eyes with the other women in pods (Alexa, Mickie, Sasha, & Paige) as the ref slammed my door shut. I jumped up and down in place hyping myself up.

I zoned out for awhile as Sonya Deville & Bayley went at it for what felt like awhile before the count down started up, Paige comes out next which is bad for Bayley as the two immediately start to gang up on her. A miscommunication between Paige and Sonya ends up the opening Bayley needs as she starts to make quick work of the two of them.

The timer starts up again and shortly after Sasha joins the fray evening things out. Sasha ends up putting Sonya into the Bankstatement while Bayley has Paige busy which results in Sonya being the first entrant eliminated.

"Sonya Deville has been eliminated." Jojo announced as the brunette exited the ring. Paige let's out a frustrated screech before savagely laying out Bayley. Sasha goes to help but receives a superkick to the chest.

I kind of tune the match out and get lost in my thoughts for awhile until the sound of the timer snaps me out of it. After a quick glance around myself & Alexa are the only two still inside of pods.

Alexa & I share a look just before my door opens up, I slowly step out and stare down the competition, Sasha Banks, Paige, Mickie James & Bayley. Sasha was laying in the ring getting a breather while Bayley sat up against the turnbuckle. Mickie lept from the cage and nearly crushed Paige with her seated senton.

"Paige has been eliminated."

And just like that the other half of Absolution was gone. I enter the ring and scan the girls again, before making up my mind to go for the closest woman to me which just happened to be Bayley.

I hit her with a corner senton before dragging her out and going for a pin but she kicks out at 2. I pull her up but she manages to grab me around the waist for a Bayley to Belly. I get my arms free and hit a stiff forearm to her jaw making her stumble backwards, I run the ropes and drop her with a slingblade, I hook her leg again but she kicks out at 2.

I sighed in frustration before slowly sitting up, four women stood between me & my first Woman's championship reign and I'd be damned if I lost it to any of them. Out the corner of my eye I notice Mickie stalking me from the corner, I pretend to not see her as I slowly pull Bayley up again, feeling the ring shift slightly near me I quickly roll out the way just as Mickie nearly decapitates Bayley with a sick Mick Kick. Bayley falls to the mat like a sack of bricks as the counter starts up for the final time. Sasha sneaks up on Mickie and gets her into the Bank Statement, at the same moment Alexa's door open Mickie taps.

"Mickie James has been eliminated."

Alexa runs in and hits an insult to injury on Bayley before hooking the legs, Sasha moves to break it up but I catch her with a running facebuster. Bayley surprisingly kicks out at 2. Alexa tries the same with Sasha who kicks right out. She slowly stands and turns to face me, we both give each other matching smirks before rushing at each other. I go for a clothesline while Alexa slides under my legs, I hit the ropes again assuming she's going for a dropkick, I grab the ropes and don't rebound back to her as expected it she goes for a dropkick but hits nothing.

As she sits up I hit a vicious big boot to her chest sending her sprawling on the mat. I feel myself get hit from behind and roll my eyes, I turn and come face to face with Bayley who gulps upon seeing my annoyed expression. I go for a spinning heel kick but she catches my leg after the awkward hoping bit I jump up and manage to take her down with a one legged headscissor.

Sasha has a bit more respect and spins me around before forearming me in the face. I stumble back some before kicking her square in the chest, she stumbles a bit, clutching her chest while I run the ropes and hit her with a handspring cutter. I grab her by the legs and set her up for the Love Lockdown but Bayley hits me with a missile drop kick from the top rope.

Bayley pulls me up and goes for another Bayley to Belly this time she succeeds, she follows up with a pinfall but I Kick out at 2. She scales the top rope attempting to go for her elbow drop but I roll out the way at the very last second making her collide with the canvas unforgivingly. I grab her legs and flip her into the Lovelock down and shortly after she taps.

"Bayley has been eliminated."

The three of us stare each other down in the middle of the ring, Sasha makes the first move by throwing forearms at the both of us. She kicks me in the gut doubling me over before focusing all her attention on Alexa. Sasha backs Alexa into the corner and starts to work her over heavily. Alexa manages to counter with her corner sunset flip but Sasha kicks out at 1. Alexa transitions into a Ground and Pound Attack. Alexa goes for The Twisted Bliss, but Sasha gets her knees up in the air.

Sasha pulls Alexa up by the hair and chucks her outside the ring, she turns her attention to me, I wave lazily at her from my spot perched on the turnbuckle. She shakes her head at me before climbing out the ropes after Alexa that moment of taking her eyes off of Alexa ended up being costly as Alexa leaped from the top of the pod and nearly crushed Sasha with a twisted Bliss. I slide down from the turnbuckle and make my way over to them as Sasha kicks out.

Alexa pulls Sasha up and throws her head first into the one of the chambers, cracking it in the process. Alexa turns to me and punts me in the stomach before hitting me with her Bliss DDT. She hooks my legs but I kick out at two, she hits back to back Insult to injuries on Sasha & I before hooking Sasha's leg.

"Sasha Banks has been eliminated."

Alexa stands up and turns right into a decapitating roundhouse kick sending her to the floor hard. I turn and start to taunt the crowd before grabbing Alexa by the hair and pulling her up. I toss her up onto my shoulders with a triumphant grin on my face only to have her counter the Lovebuster with a Tilt a whirl DDT. She rolls me over onto my back as she scales the walls of the cage.

She hits me with Twisted Bliss I use all my strength to kick out just before 3. She pulls me up by the hair and rams me back first into the cage. I kick her in the back of the leg buying myself a few seconds to breath.

She comes at me for a clothesline but I manage to catch her arm and counter it with a Split legged bulldog, I leave my leg across her chest Melina style as the ref counts and the moment I was waiting for happened.

"Your winner and the new Raw Woman's Champion, Katarina Love!" Jojo announced as I stood up with tears of joy running down my face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Soo this chapter and the one following it are fillers, I know I'm the worst kind of scum but some of the stuff is semi important to High Hopes so yeah... But as much as I tried to avoid it, there's gonna be another time jump in 2( the final) chapter and then I might dive straight into High Hopes I've been thinking of it.**

* * *

 **Raw February 26th, 2018**

 **I gave everything**

 **that I had to give**

 **its all I could've asked for**

I sauntered out onto the stage holding my championship up above my head. I didn't intend on fighting anybody tonight so I was dressed in my usual Katarina fashion, a gorgeous red body con dress hugged my body while my sparkly YSL heels glimmered with every step I took.

I entered the ring and held my title up with both hands again just as my music faded out, Jojo handed me a microphone while I shifted my title over to rest on my shoulder.

"I've been here for 5 long years." I said with a small pause as the crowd started up a You Deserve it chant."Thank you."

"For 5 long years I've never really set my sights on becoming champion, I know what person doesn't dream of sitting on top of the Wrestling throne. But I have always sat on that throne, title or not I came out here and I gave every last inch of myself to my craft. I proved that I am the best at everything whether it be flying around the ring, or mangling whoever. I am the first women to win Elimination Chamber, it wasn't easy but I did it."I said blinking away a few tears." I am THE queen, and I'm going to hold this title for a very long time."

 **Knocking soldiers down**

 **like house of cards**

 **I'm a one woman army**

"I see you made your decision." I said with a laugh as Devin sauntered out onto the stage dressed in blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved black crop top and knee high heeled black boots.

"I'll see you at Wrestlemania, Sis." Devin blew me a kiss and winked. The sound of Alexa's theme made her roll her eyes as the small blonde walked out onto the stage next to her.

"Actually I'll see you both at Wrestlemania." Alexa said making the crowd lose their minds as three of Raws top Women had an intense stare down. Without warning Alexa tried to attack Devin who dodged the tiny blonde and hit her with a Superkick. One Woman Army by Porcelain Black played again as I held my title up in the air while having a staredown with Devin.

* * *

"That is gonna be so lit!" Shamera said once Devin & I made it backstage."My two trainers are about to fight over the title at Wrestlemania!"

"Two?" I asked looking from Devin to Shamera who shrugged.

"I figured along with Devin & Seth's school you'd help me." She explained as she & Devin walked away.

"Gee don't even give me a chance to answer." I yelled at her retreating back. Alexa emerged through the curtain shortly after holding her cheek.

"She didn't have to kick me that hard." Alexa sulked as we started walking.

"You did try to hit her." I replied shaking my head." I hope you know she plans on kicking the crap out you at some point now."

"I can take her." Alexa shrugged as we arrived at the locker.

"I'm not even sure I can do that." I replied throwing the locker room door open, Seth & Roman turned around to face us for a minute before going back to there conversation.

"What's ultra important you guys can't even say hi?" Alexa asked with an eye roll as she crossed her arms and sat down. I kicked off my heels and sat down on Seth's lap.

"Just discussing the soon to be Champions club, Ro is gonna challenge for the IC title." Seth replied wrapping his arms around me." And I'm going to beat Brock again and become champion again."

"Sounds like this years Wrestlemania is going to be the best." I said with a smirk." I'm on the same card as you, Roman, Alexa & Devin when has that ever happened."

"Oh my god... this is like Alexa's second Wrestlemania." Roman said making an oh face." Cause you definitely only missed like one since you got called up."

"Not the point." I replied with a shrug.

"All that's missing is Dean." Roman said sadly.

"He'll be backstage." Alexa smiled.

* * *

"So we're about a little over a month away from your first title defense." Jojo smiles at me from across the table. We'd both had a hard time falling asleep and decided to go hang out for a little.

"I'm both nervous and excited." I replied taking a sip of my tea." I know I can beat Alexa, but Devin's got better pacing, can outwit me, and knows my style way too much."

"Do like you always do & study." Jojo replies taking a bite out her muffin." You said the same thing about Naomi and still managed to hold your own with her."

"That is why, you will always be the voice of reason in the group." I laughed. Sasha & myself were the ones who never thought before acting while Naomi & Jojo were the levelheaded ones.

"I do dumb stuff too, you just won't hear about it." Jojo shrugged her eyes landed over my shoulder making me turn around and look.

"I don't get what the problem is." My baby cousins voice cracked she was completely oblivious to the outside world." My grades are still high, I have a place to stay, I'm not going clubbing, I'm not drinking but the fact I want to follow in Kat & D's footsteps is making you that angry, you'll disown me?!"

"Hell no." I gritted my teeth standing up. While my Father was the best Father he could be. My Aunt Katherine was a literal monster, she doesn't work and leaches off of my Dad. She only wanted anything to do with Shamera when it was convenient which is why she moved all the way from Staten Island, to live with Aniyah in Georgia.

I marched over to Shamera and took her phone out her hands she finally snapped out of it with teary eyes she walked off to the bathroom.

"Katherine." I said dryly, she chuckled at me. She may be the one member of my family who I never want anything to do with.

"Did Shamera start crying and give you her phone again? That girl is such a baby." Aunt Katherine replied clearly annoyed."Anyways can you have your Dad give me a call? I'm planning a trip to Hawaii."

"I'll respectfully decline, you are a horrible person." I spat."Who tells their child they're disowning them? Because she's doing something she actually wants to do? She doesn't even want a degree in Business she only went to school for you in the first place. I don't care how much my Dad feels like he owes you, that stops now." I hung up and slipped Shamera's phone into the waistband of my yoga pants.

"She's still in the bathroom." Jojo said when I rejoined her. I nodded my head while tapping my nails against the small table angered."Your Aunt is a monster who makes that kind of call at 3 am?"

"I'm going to handle her, she literally lives off my Dad and neglects Shamera."

"Are you okay?" Jojo asked Shamera nervously.

"I'm fine nothing some Vodka won't fix." Shamera shrugged."Will one of you order me a bottle?"

"No!" Jojo & I squeaked at the same time.

"I'm gonna head back to my room, but feel better Mera." Jojo gave her a tight smile before getting up and leaving.

"She still hates me." Shamera chuckled watching Jojo's retreating form."I'm still not sure why."

"I think it's the twin thing you guys have going on." I replied." I'm asking my Dad to cut your mom off in the morning."

"Would he really do that?" Shamera asked finishing Jojo's muffin."He isn't as saintly as you think Kat."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked more angry than I meant to come off."My Dad does everything for everybody."

"He's literally letting my mom live this lavish life while she doesn't do shit for me, yeah he's putting me through school but he is the only person she'd listen to and he never intervened on my behalf."

"So basically my Dad isn't shit is what you're saying?" I asked slowly standing up.

"If my situation doesn't show you that, then does Detrick's show that?" She asked my face paled as I slumped back into my seat."He let him go into foster care when he could have saved him from that life."

"Go back to your room and stay out of the mini fridge." I said after an awkward silence."We'll talk in the morning."

* * *

"You got back pretty late last night." Seth said the next night as the two of us got ready for a triple date with, Finn & Sasha, & Devin & Dolph.

"Shamera put some things into perspective for me." I replied brushing my straightened hair.

"What happened?" Seth asked looking over his outfit in the mirror. I explained last night to him as he cringed." I've always liked your Dad, maybe there's a reason for those things."

"I hope so." I said looking at my phone." Dev is gonna be here in 5."

"Are you missing having a rental ? I am." Seth whines driving a huge bus everywhere did have its downside.

"I'm sure Devin will let you drive if you asked."I shrugged as if on cue a knock was heard at the door, I walked over and opened it up. Devin stood on the other side slightly annoyed.

"Hurry up or I'm leaving." Devin huffed before turning on her heel and walking back over to her car.

"I guess you aren't driving." I laughed grabbing my bag and stepping outside.

* * *

"Okay who pissed in you guys Cheerios?" I asked once we all sat down at our table, Sasha looked just as annoyed as Devin did.

"Alexa." Finn answered as Sasha & Devin nearly snapped their forks in half.

"She's so awful." Sasha scoffed.

"She tried to talk to me after that stunt she pulled Monday." Devin added." I'm going to beat her ass on Raw."

"Kick her for me girl." Sasha said.

"So wait what exactly happened?" I asked with a raised eyebrow at Sasha.

"We were talking about the wedding and the lit bachelorette party we're planning." Devin started.

"And she just walks up and starts talking to us. I still hate her and that won't ever change." Sasha adds." So she's all I'm doing this and I'm doing that and Kat would like my ideas better."

"And myself & Shamera are already planning everything nobody knows you as well as Shamera so for her to just try and take over when you didn't even like each other a few months ago really irritated me." Devin finished.

"Are you guys fighting over my love?" I smirked while I could feel everyone at the table roll their eyes.

"Uhhh will there be strippers at this party?" Seth asked.

"HELL YES." Devin answered with a smirk of her own."Big,oily,buff strippers."

"You're grounded." Dolph said shaking his head.

"It's fine we'll have even bigger, oilier, buffer strippers." Finn said patting Seth on the back. Sasha & I looked at him in horror.

"That's not hot at all." Devin muttered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Raw March 5th, 2018**

 **BMO Harris Bradley Center** **  
** **Milwaukee, Wisconsin**

"Devin works fast." I laugh looking over the match card, the opening bout would be Devin vs Alexa. I feel like the two would end up in a mini feud up til Mania which I didn't mind it would give me more time to get ready.

"Seriously." Jojo said shaking her bouncy hair."How's Mera?"

"She's fine, she's back in Davenport staying at Devin's." I replied with a sigh before slowing breaking out into a full grin." Seth & I are closing the show."

"Let's hope you can go mic to mic with Paul." Jojo said shuttering." He's pretty ruthless when it comes to Brock."

"I've got this." I give her a quick hug before we both go our separate ways to get ready for the show.

* * *

"Roman you work fast." I laughed when I caught sight of the long dark hair in the locker." I don't know what a Mizzie is but you & Finn are gonna do great."

"Basically Miz is just gonna try and shit on them." Seth replied with a shrug." Hopefully he spears the crap out him."

"You know if Miz wasn't such a dick, we could've had the best double dates." I sighed, Maryse was definitely one of my favorites from the "Diva Era". It kind of sucks Miz ruined that but oh well.

"I've always hated the guy." Roman replied while Seth hummed in agreement."On a more important note I like that shirt."

"Oh this old thing?" I smirked holding the bottom of my shirt out, I was wearing a cut up (AJ Style (lol no pun intended)) Hounds of Justice shirt with a pair of severely ripped up black skinny legs and knee high heels black boots.

"Still looks good." Seth smiled."You better hurry up if you plan on watching their match."

"Crap." I said looking at the time most likely the two were already in the ring. I grabbed my championship and power walked through the backstage area until I reached the gorilla. I motioned for the sound guy to play my new theme before I strut out onto the stage.

 **Don't act like you forgot,**

 **I call the shots, shots, shots**

I stepped out on the stage with a grin on my face as Devin & Alexa stopped fighting momentarily and stared back at me.

Devin snapped out of it faster and pulled Alexa into her finisher the Rosa De La Vega (Pele Kick) she hooked Alexa's leg for the three count.

Her theme played as the ref held her arm up she motioned to me she'd be wearing my title soon. I held my title up and smirked with a slow twirl I walked backstage most likely leaving Devin confused and Alexa pissed.

* * *

"My guest at this time Raw Woman's Champion, Katarina Love." Charly smiled." At wrestlemania you'll be going face to face with your unofficial tag team partner Alexa and your soon to be sister in Law,Devin."

"I couldn't have asked for better opponents." I said gazing at my title."Devin is probably the best wrestler on Raw after myself, meanwhile Alexa has always been sorta a wild card this can either be the best woman's match at a Mania or it can be the best woman's match period."

"You aren't worried about any tension or strain with you & Alexa? She was the previous champion whom you beat at Elimination Chamber and you just caused her a lose to Devin." Charly said.

"Alexa knows business is business, me going out there was me reminding them that there is a third woman involved in this, fight amongst themselves is dumb and pointless." I replied with a shrug.

"However." Devin cut in."Alexa tried me last week and I just wanted to her to know I wasn't gonna let it go easily."

"Someone's been watching My Wife & Kids." I snickered.

"Binge watched it of course." Devin smiled." But seriously, I haven't forgotten about Katarina and I'll be seeing her in the ring one on one, for the very first time since I left back in 2014 next week."

"it's been almost 4 years already?" I asked shocked." I guess I get to show off all those new tricks I learned since then."

"My moves are better." Devin smirked before walking off.

"Gotta love my sister." I chuckled shaking my head.

* * *

"So much time to kill til the Main event so little time." I sighed swinging my feet around on a crate backstage.

"Someone's bored." Sasha smiled walking up to me."What's up Girl Seth."

"Trying to kill time til I go out with Seth." I sighed looking down at my phone." It's only 9 o'clock I have over an hour to kill."

"You could come hang with me & Bayley."

"Am I about to get stabbed in the back?" I asked slowly standing up, she paused for a second before forcing a tight creepy smile.

"No." She said."Atleast not this week."

"Loving the honesty." I shook my head as the two of us started walking.

"I just want you to know after Mania, I'm coming for that ass". Sasha said.

"You wouldn't be you, if you didn't." I replied shrugging."I'll be requesting a Submission match just so you know."

"So early retirement for back pain for the both of us?" Sasha joked as we finally made it to the Woman's locker. Sasha pushed the door open and flipped on the lights white confetti immediately hit me in the face.

"Congratulations!" Bayley & Dana yelled together.

"Oh gosh what is this." I asked picking confetti out my hair.

"Its a very small congratulations to getting engaged even though we all saw you like 10 times since."Mickie laughed.

"I've got cake." Devin smiled pulling out a cupcake she clearly swiped from catering."well in small cup form."

"Its the thought that counts." I smiled as they slowly pulled me into a group hug.

"You're the first one out of us all to get engaged we're just excited." Bayley said making Mickie clear her throat.

"I was the only one invited Mickie, you don't count." I explained watching her pout." However we all love our son."

"Donovan is definitely all our sons." Alexa gushed.

* * *

And just as Seth said Miz would do, he shit all on Roman & Finn before challenging them to a handicap match which Roman won. After the match Kurt announced a triple threat match between the three at Wrestlemania for the IC title. Before I knew it Seth was knocking on the locker room door.

"Time to work your magic." Seth smiled taking my hand and leading me to the gorilla."Jesus that belt is like permanently glued over your shoulder."

"I think it might be my favorite accessory." I smiled patting my custom side plates. My logo (The clawed Heart) looked so lovely on it."Who needs earrings when I've got this bad boy."

"Nice to see you atleast have your ring on." Seth joked.

"Now that is permanently glued to me unless I'm in a match." I smiled back as the sound guy gave us the cue to head out.

Burn it down played as Seth & I made our way to the ring, Paul was already standing inside it with a smirk on his face.

"The breadwinner and her fiancé." Paul mocked as we entered the ring." If you ever need good management give me a call."

"She's fine." Seth replied."She actually has skill & a voice she doesn't need anyone to carry her through conversation."

"Are you insinuating my client, Brock Lesnar can't talk or wrestle?" Paul asked shocked." Because he'll be brutualizing you come Wrestlemania."

"Will he?" I asked with an evil smirk."Seth & I are confident we'll walk out of Wrestlemania as Champions."

"That's cute but, I am the only person allowed to touch Brock Lesnar's Universal Championship. Seth Rollins, will not defeat my client at WrestleMania He'll have no problem bringing both the Universal and UFC Heavyweight Championships to SummerSlam." Paul shot back."Brock Lesnar is Brock Lesnar 365 days a year. If either of you has a problem with it, you can do something about it next week when I bring my client to Detroit. After WrestleMania, you can seek a new title because this one belongs to, Brock Lesnar. The Universal Title is Brock's bitch. She belongs to Brock Lesnar, you are eyeballing Brock's bitch and you can't have her. You will have to take the title out of Brock's hot, competitive fingers. Brock has always wanted to be number one. The Universal Title is not a belt, strap, or prop. It's proof that you are number one."

"And you're looking at number 1." I shot back." Brocks time as champion is over."

"Not only am I going to beat him at Wrestlemania, I am going to send him back to UFC where he belongs. The universal Championship is coming back where it belongs, it is going to actually be here every week and not every 6 months or whenever Brock decides he wants to be a wrestler."

"It's not how bad you want the title, it's how bad the title wants you. Here is the sacrifice you'll have to make. On the Saturday night before WrestleMania you will get a phone call at 1 in the morning. Something bad has happen to Katarina & Devin. You can't take a red eye home because you'll be needed for WrestleMania. Next week on Raw, my client will be here and Seth, Katarina, you can say whatever you want." Paul preached back, I usually loved hearing him cut into somebody but it was kind of wild having it directed at you.

"Your a man standing here threatening another mans wife & sister." Seth said in disbelief."You touch either of them and you've got much more to worry about than just me."

"Brock will tear through Dolph Ziggler, Finn Balor, Roman Reigns, Detrick Cyrus anybody who gets in his way and you know that." Paul replied unfazed." Bring as many people into the massacre as you want. It'll be a comfy party while you all are out rehabbing injuries."

"The two of you can say whatever you want, be prepared for a fight." I spat but Seth cut me off.

"When Brock comes to Detroit make sure he's dressed to fight I'm done talking, I'm going give him a sneak peak of what he's walking into at Wrestlemania." Seth out of nowhere kicks the crap out of Paul who falls to his hands and knees, Seth shoots me a look before we both hit the ropes and smash Paul's face into the canvas with a double Black out.

* * *

"That was so much fun." I laughed as we sat around on the bus. Roman laughed as he watched it again.

"Look at his face when he hit the mat." Devin snorted." Splat!"

"He had it coming." I shrugged leaning my head on Seth's shoulder." Seriously what grown ass men threaten two tiny women."

"Tiny? You're more toned than Seth is." Devin laughed." I think Seth might be the smallest person here."

"That's funny." Seth said sarcastically." I'll throw you both out the window with one arm."

"That sounds hot." I smiled flirtatiously." You can throw me anywhere."

"Gross." Roman said pretending to dry heave." This is the part where Devin and I retreat somewhere safe and call our significant others."

"I agree." Devin said pulling out her phone and running towards the bathroom.

"I'll see you people tomorrow."Roman said retreating to his room.

"Aww him & Shamera are so cute." Seth mocked earning a middle finger from Roman before he shut the door.

"I don't know why they think we don't know."I laughed."She thinks I didn't check what room she was staying in when she was here last week."

"Noisy." Seth laughed.

"My baby cousin." I shrugged."Devin told me all the stories."

"I meddled a tiny bit when she was dating Cody." Seth said shaking his head." I didn't trust him and I was right, nobody is that pretty and has good intentions."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, Dolph is miles better than Cody." I shrugged." But you are just as meddlesome as I am."

"I'm worst." Seth admitted.

"Is that a challenge?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Wrestlemania 34,**

 **April 8th, 2018**

The last Raw before Mania was pretty boring with none of us (my clique) actually competing. Roman cut a promo on Finn & Miz, Seth gave an interview while Alexa,Devin & I had another in ring segment this time we let each other talk.

I got my hair done in pretty big curls and dyed it back to its original color, black. My cousin Lexia was bringing up my special gear. My entrance props were all here everything was literally perfect.

"Are you nervous?" Jojo asked as I paced around my private locker.

"Yes!" I said pulling my robe tighter." You know how embarrassing it is to lose at Mania?"

"I wouldn't know." Jojo shrugged.

"My bad." I pouted." But are you guys gonna be ready later?"

"I'm ready now." Jojo laughed motioning to her green two half shirt and matching skirt..

"You're the only reliable one." I joked as the locker door opened.

"Are you really dressing us like Amazons?" Sasha squeaked walking in with Bayley, Mickie, Liv, Nikki, & Naomi following behind.

"It fits with my outfit." I replied with an eye roll." I wanted to have Seth, Roman, Dean & Detrick carrying me in but Charlotte's snake ass."

"Somebody else sees it!" Sasha cheered." I'm just hype I get to wield a pyro gun."

"Please don't shoot Alexa with it." Naomi laughed while Sasha looked deep in thought.

"No promises."

"And I don't need you dressed til later, you can't fight in that." I motioned to Jojo's outfit." It'll look amazing once you watch it back later I promise."

"It better." Sasha grumbled.

"I'm gonna head out." Jojo said looking at the time" I've got people to announce."

"Alright remember I'm going on 8th make sure your back here and your temporary replacement knows that too." I replied Jojo gave me a thumbs up before leaving.

"Soo the gear." Sasha grinned."I want to see it."

"Not here yet, Lexia's on her way though." I replied with a shrug.

"Ugh lame." Nikki pouts." What about later though when you go out for Seth's match?"

"LBD." I shrugged."Very elaborate LBD."

"Yawn." Sasha said." You can't even move around in that. What if you need to run?"

"Uh you can never go wrong with a little black dress, that's practically her signature at this point." Nikki laughed.

"I agree with Sasha." Mickie said.

"Me too." Naomi & Bayley added.

"So what do you propose I do this late?" I asked.

"Actually I think she's fine in what she has on, but there's something out in the hall for you." Nikki said opening my locker door. I rolled my eyes and walked out into the hallway.

"Dean! You came to see me win." I smiled engulfing the lunatic in a tight hug."When are you coming back? How's the arm?"

"A couple more months, and it's better." He replied with a tight smile."Where are the guys?"

"Shield locker, it's about two halls up and around the corner first door on your left." I replied still smiling." It's good to see you."

"Atleast someone's happy to see me." Dean muttered finally knocking the smile off my face.

"Do I need to kick her in the face for you?" I asked." Cause I'll do it."

"I didn't tell you to do it." Dean said innocently whistling." Speaking of that though whatever happened with your cousin when he kicked Randy's ass at Royal Rumble?"

"Nothing." I smirked." Since he won and has a huge following punishing him might have had way too much backlash."

"Nice." Dean smirked." I'm still kicking his ass when I get back."

"Wouldn't be Dean Ambrose if you didn't." I laughed.

"I'm gonna let you get back to the girls. I'm gonna go catch up with Ro & Seth."

"Alright be safe." I smiled as Dean bumped my fist before walking off.

"Ambrose has a really cute butt." Nikki smirked when I came back inside." I kinda want to take a bite out it."

"That's gross." Sasha laughed.

"Or is it." Naomi smirked making Mickie gag."So we're gonna go and get ready for this battle royal."

"Catch you guys later.". I laughed as they slowly left the room.

* * *

"Finally your here." I smiled hugging my cousins one by one. Along with Lexia, was Keith,Shamera & Aniyah.

"You know how heavy this outfit is." Keith joked holding out the bag to me." I think it's made out of gold and diamonds."

"We aren't that rich." Lexia laughed." I've made something similar to that for one of these young dumb rappers."

"Grand theft Auto?" Keith asked with a wicked smirk.

"You aren't in the Bronx nomore." I shook my head." Detrick's locker is three doors down from mine."

"Dang Trin bean you getting rid of me already?" Keith scoffed before making his way to see Detrick.

"Love you Keith." I yelled as he disappeared"Alright so let's go try this on and make sure it's perfect."

"I'm the Lexia Jones, my clothing is always perfect." Lexia sassed as we entered my locker room. Once we were all inside she locked it behind her." No interruptions, now try it on."

"Don't rush me." I joked walking off into the bathroom and taking off my robe along with my shorts and tank top. Inside the bag sat a iridescent purple halter with a pair of matching shorts. It was a more modern version of Chyna's Wrestlemania. I smiled before walking out to show them.

"No headband?" Shamera asked looking at Lexia who rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to see if she'd notice the headband and choker was missing."

"I noticed I just assumed you wouldn't put those into a costume bag." I shrugged turning toward Aniyah.

"It's actually cute and will probably piss off Stephanie." Aniyah laughed." I'm a bit confused as to why you have four Pyro guns though."

"Sasha, Jojo & Naomi get one too." I replied." I wanted it to shoot out multiple colors but it was getting complicated so I have four separate guns to shoot out the colors I wanted."

"Pink, Blue, Purple and what?" Shamera asked eying them up.

"Jojo's is white." I replied grabbing mine they all had a sticker on the back to indicate what color it held." Mine is purple, Sasha has pink, Naomi has blue."

* * *

"Katarina!" Detrick calls out moments before my match. I turn and face him with a smile." I wanted to catch you before you went out Aniyah gave these to me before she took her seat."

"Lexia is an ass." I laugh as Detrick puts my headband on while I put the choker on."Do I look like Chyna?"

"A smaller version." Detrick says giving me a hug." Good luck Cuz."

"I would wish you Goodluck but your going to kill it." I say as we break apart." Welcome to the big leagues."

"Everything's the big leagues if I'm here." Detrick says cockily.

"Katarina your up." Jojo says as the four of us head through the curtain the lights were dimmed to enhance the effect of the pyros.

 **Don't act like you forgot**

 **I call the shots, shots, shots**

Jojo stood beside me on one side of the stage while Naomi & Sasha was on the other after 5 seconds we all shot our guns making sure to make them crisscross. I moved to the center and my spotlight hit me making my outfit sparkle under the lighting. We all shot one more time, this time straight ahead.

 **Climbing out the back door,**

 **Didnt leave a mark,**

 **No one knows it's you,**

The girls headed backstage while I strutted down the ramp carrying my gun with a smirk. I hopped up onto the apron turned and shot three more purple flares into the air before setting it down and climbing through the ropes.

"The following is a triple threat match and is for the Raw Woman's Championship Introducing first the challenger from Colombus, Ohio, Alexa Bliss!" Andrea announced Alexa got a mixed reaction from the crowd as she did a little pose in her corner.

"Introducing next from Davenport, Iowa she is the 2018 Woman's Royal Rumble winner, Devin!" Andrea announced to a loud pop from the crowd Devin did a back flip before holding her arms up.

"From Philadelphia, Pennsylvania the Raw Woman's Champion, Katarina Love!" Andrea announced as the crowd cheered for me. I held my title up in one hand and did my slow twirl.

The referee goes over the rules before taking my title he motions for the bell as the three of us stand taking in the moment. The crowd is red hot and has a good split cheer going for all three of us.

Alexa forearms Devin in the side of the head before slamming her to the mat by the hair. I drop Alexa with a drop toe and hit the ropes for a lionsault on both women. I pull Alexa to her feet and toss the blonde out the ring by her hair. Devin rolls me up out of nowhere but I kick out immediately.

Devin pulls me up but Alexa rejoins the fray taking us both out with a crossbody from the top rope I roll right out the ring while the two of them do battle. I climb to my feet and smooth out my outfit before slapping hands with a few fans. I stopped and posed for a ring size selfie with my cousins before slipping back into the ring.

Devin spiked Alexa on her head with a DDT, I rushed at her for a clothesline but Devin ducks it with a matrix evasion. I kick her in her chest and smirk as she crumpled up on the mat. I hit a standing moonsault kneedrop before hooking Devin's leg.

Alexa snatched me off by the hair and hits me with a Suplex. She pulls me up again and does it again. She hooked my leg but I kicked out immediately. I stand up and have a brief stare down with Devin who gets into it with Alexa. I lean back in the corner and watch Devin beat the tiny blonde down. Devin hits the Rosa De La Vega and KO's Alexa. I pull Devin into an inside cradle but she kicks out at 2. I kick Alexa out the ring.

Devin and I start trading blows back and forth. Devin hits a big boot out of nowhere dropping me. She climbs the top rope and hits me with the Devinstation (Corkscrew shooting star press) she hooks both my legs and I manage to kick out just before the 3 count. Devin goes to lock in the Dream Crusher (Flying/cross arm) but I grab the bottom rope and pull myself out the ring.

Alexa starts to stir but I kick her square in the face keeping her down. I look up at the very last second and manage to suck Devin's suicide dive. I pull Alexa up and roll her into the ring I hit a split legged leg drop and leave my leg draped across her chest for the cover. She however kicks out at 2 and a half. I screech before getting to my feet I pull Alexa up and hit her with the Love buster, Devin renters the ring and takes me down with a superkick, she hooks my leg but I kick out at 2. She covers Alexa but I manage to break it up.

Devin pulls Alexa and I up and sends us into opposite corners, she hits Alexa with a Handspring back elbow, she tries to do the same to me but I get my knees up and wedge them into her back. I hit Devin with the Cupid's Bow (Shiranu) I hook the legs but Alexa rag dogs herself across the ring and break it up. In what looks like a very worn out fashion Alexa lays me out with her Bliss DDT. The three of us lay on the mat breathing heavily as a "This is Awesome" chant breaks out.

Devin staggers to her feet and climbs the turnbuckle. I get to my feet next and hit an enziguri stopping whatever she had planned. I double back to Alexa and grab her legs, flipping her into the Love Lockdown where she taps immeditely.

My theme plays as I release her legs. I smirk as the ref hands me my title back.

"Your winner and still Raw Woman's Champion Katarina Love!"Andrea announced as I held my title up in the air. I turn my attention to Devin who's sitting in the corner catching her breath while Alexa looks dead on the apron.

* * *

"Your winner and the new WWE Champion Detrick Cyrus!"

"Your winner and the New Universal Champion Seth Rollins!"

Wrestlemania went in my favor heavily. Everyone I wanted to win did and it was truly a magically day.

"That was probably the best match of the night."Jojo smiled at me." You guys beat the hell out each other."

"Seriously I've got a knot the size of a golf ball." I pouted holding ice on my forehead.

"You busted my lip!" Devin said holding ice on her lip." Atleast we aren't like Alexa, I think she's still sleep."

"Can we please go out to celebrate?" Naomi asked sitting beside her trophy.


End file.
